The Journey and Becoming of the Outlaw Princess
by C-Alrich
Summary: My take on a mashup of several Disney & Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales. The story of how Red Robyn became the beloved outlaw Robyn Hood, and the long journey it takes to reunite her with all those she holds most dear.*Spoiler*:Female Robyn Hood. Rated M for future chapters and cause I'm paranoid. Please read, enjoy, and let me know what you think. :)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

* * *

Prologue

Being on her own is a lonely life. Of course, she's never entirely alone. There are the woods people, those who looked to her for shelter and comfort when their kingdom, their home abandoned them. There are those who call her friend, and occasionally call on her for help and guidance. Then of course there was the ship, the crew and captain, while she had been there.

But that is not what makes up the loneliness of her life. No, she is alone by choice. It's a hard choice, but it was the necessary one. A quick solution was needed, and while her parents would've never thought of it, she had. There had to be someone to blame. There had to be someone that the people of her kingdom could come to think of as wicked. That couldn't be the king, or the queen, but it had already spread that a member of the royal family had done the wicked deed.

No, it had to be her. When she presented it to her parents, they had of course refused, claiming to be able to find another way, any other way. But there was no other way, and when she told them she would run anyway and spread the word herself by whatever means necessary, they finally agreed to help her.

She had run from her family's knights that night, knights that she had known all her life, people whom she had come to think of as friends and protectors. And then they had become the very people who her father sent to chase her from the kingdom. She didn't look back. She couldn't bear it. She just rode on for miles and miles, and didn't stop until she was so far away she couldn't even see the light in the highest tower of her kingdom.

And her sister, sweet Snow White. She was so young. She felt certain that Snow would forget all about her and the fun they used to have. However, that was proven wrong five years after, and now there is only one day a year in which she ever returns home. It is the one day of the year that she truly doesn't feel forgotten by all who once loved her.

Yes, she lives a lonely life, and it is by choice. But she would give anything in her power to come back home. She would give anything to be able to look into her sister's beautiful face one more time. She would give anything, just to be able to hear someone call her by her real name once again. She would give anything to be able to have what so many have wished upon her, a life of love and happiness. But alas, this will never be, for our poor princess Red Robyn. Or maybe you know her better by another name. Maybe you know her by the name she took after running away.

Maybe you know her, as Robyn Hood.

* * *

So this is just the prologue. Really short and sweet. Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 1: How It Began

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

* * *

How It Began

"Come on Red. I want to go riding today."

Red Robyn smiles down at her sister, the beautiful Snow White. Yes, Snow White was only six years old, but her beauty was already unmatched by many. Red never resents that though. She loves Snow, and everything about her sweet sister. "Alright, let me just grab my cloak and we'll be on our way."

"Yay!"

Snow loved to ride with Red. Red never made her ride side-saddle if that wasn't what she wanted to do. She had taught her how, but she never made Snow ride that way anymore. Now, unless they were with their family going through the town, they rode for pleasure. And when you ride for pleasure, it's much more fun to ride with your legs on either side.

In the woods where they always rest the horse by the lake, Snow sits on a rock nearby and watches fascinated as Red shoots her practice arrows at a tree. The circle marking the narrow center of the trunk marks the area where Red always hits. It's been years since she's ever missed her target.

"One day, I'm going to be able to shoot just as well as you Red."

"Indeed you shall Snow. And I'm going to teach you."

Snow claps excitedly, but then they both look up as the loud horn sounds from the castle. Snow trembles from where she is and asks, "Red, what's happening?"

"I don't know. Don't worry Snow, I'm sure everything will be fine. Come on, we should get back to the castle."

And they ride back, but upon seeing the entrance of the castle surrounded by angry villagers, they come in through the back entrance of the castle. Handing the horse off to David, one of the knights there to greet them, Red picks up Snow and carries her through the hall until they reach the stairs.

"Go on up and change your clothes. I'll go and see if mother and father are busy and ask what's going on."

"Why can't I come?"

"You can, but you have to change first. You have a smudge on the bottom of your dress."

Snow hurries up the stairs, and Red runs down to the meeting hall where her mother and father are sure to be. At the round table in the room, Arthur and Elizabeth are at the head of the table with their best knights seated in some of the surrounding chairs. Red makes sure to knock before actually stepping in, and all of the knights rise and bow before retaking their seats and smiling, though rather dimly, at her.

The knights were some of her best friends, aside from James H. Tolkien. It was common for them to give her hugs and offer to take rides with her if she were ever in need of company. Her father often told her that he felt they did their jobs so well because they wanted nothing more than to always be able to take care of their best friend and princess. Coming to stand by her father's chair, she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and asks, "What's wrong dad?"

He smiles gently up at her and says, "There has been a mass murder in the town square. The town council hall was being cleaned up from our last announcement ceremony, and someone set it on fire. All of the doors were locked from the outside, and there were thirty-five people locked inside who couldn't find their way out. None survived my dear."

Red puts a hand to her mouth in horror, and then says, "Snow will be coming down in a few minutes. We mustn't tell her."

Elizabeth nods gently and says, "We will tell her that some people were hurt Red."

She nods back in thanks, and then asks, "Do we know who did it?"

Arthur shakes his head, "No, but we know that it was someone dressed in knight's armor."

"Knight's armor?"

Arthur nods and says, "And I am afraid that is why the situation is so grim my dear. There are several people in town who saw him set the fire and lock the doors. They chased him back to the palace, and he ran in and the doors were closed before we realized what had happened."

Red's eyes widen in surprise and she asks, "So, he's in here?"

"No. By the time our knights heard the whole story, I'm afraid he made his escape. We've found the armor he disposed of, and one of the horses is missing. Not yours of course. We knew where you were with Snow."

Red nods, and then asks, "So, why are we not searching for him?"

Lancelot, the knight to the right of the king, stands from his chair and says, "I'm afraid princess, that the town has already decided for itself what they believe the story to be."

"And what do they believe?"

He sighs in despair and says, "They believe that because a knight set the fire, that the order to burn down the building and the people inside must have come from the king himself."

Red takes a moment to process that, and then says, "They think my father caused this?"

Lancelot nods sadly, and then says, "And I'm afraid that our attempts to persuade them otherwise have been futile."

Elizabeth motions for her to come to her, and Red moves to stand beside her mother. They take each other's hands and Elizabeth says, "They want your father to present himself before the town for judgment."

"They can't do that. They don't know what really happened. We don't even know who did it. Surely it wasn't really one of our knights. We must find out how this person managed to get the armor. Maybe then we can figure out who did it."

Arthur smiles up at his daughter and takes her other hand. "I'm afraid my dear, that an investigation will not appease our people. They need someone to blame for the lives taken from them. Can you blame them for wanting that?"

"Of course not, but that person cannot be you. You are their king. There must be something we can do to fix this."

"Fix what?" Snow runs around the room and hops into her mother's lap. "What do we have to fix Red? I'll help you." And even in this despair, the room smiles at how much Snow loves Red and wants to help.

Red pats her head and says, "There was a fire in town today Snow."

Her little hands come up to her mouth in shock, and she asks softly, "Was anyone hurt?"

"Some people yes, but we'll help them all we can."

Snow nods, and then hops up and says, "Can I write a letter to the doctor? There should be flowers beside every bed."

Elizabeth smiles and says, "Of course dear. Go to your room and do that."

After Snow is gone, Arthur sighs and says, "I need a moment alone with my wife to discuss matters. Everyone leave please."

Red squeezes his hand and says, "I will be back shortly."

"Of course dear. We would never keep you away for so long." She smiles at her father and kisses his forehead, then her mother's before following the knights from the room.

Outside, she lets her frown deepen and she leans against the wall while she closes her eyes and thinks. The people need someone to blame, and they refuse to believe that any knight, someone who had once been one of their own people, would just burn down the building unless an order had been given. The people probably felt that the knight must've been threatened, his family taken hostage, in order for the king to have been able to make him do it.

But that left the dilemma of who the people would blame. Red can't let it be her father. Even if it would ease their suffering, which it won't, the kingdom would be without a king, and the people would fall into chaos because there was no son to take his place. Besides, who would want his son to be the king if Arthur had just done this to their home? No one would accept it. The kingdom would tear itself apart and fall to ruin.

Red may not be queen, but these were still her people, and she can't let that happen. Lancelot moves to stand beside her and says, "I know that look. You are coming up with a plan all your own." And when Red looks up at him, and he sees the tears in her eyes, he frowns even deeper. "And I don't think anyone is going to like it."

With a sad smile, Red says softly, "It doesn't matter whether anyone likes it or not. What matters is if it works?"

Lancelot stares at her for a moment, and then looks over his shoulder. Red looks past him to see James standing back near a table with David. "We let him in through the back door because we knew he wouldn't try to hurt the king. He is too good of a friend to you to consider it."

"Thank you."

She walks slowly over to him, and when she gets in front of him, David leaves them alone. The minute he's not by their side, James pulls Red into the side hall and wraps his arms around her. She sinks into his embrace, and finally lets her tears fall. It's okay to cry in front of James. Even if she can't stop he's never considered her tears to be a sign of weakness. No, he's chalked it up to her great ability for compassion on everyone. Even to Greta Grimhilde, who was once Red's friend but now hates her guts.

When they pull apart, James wipes her tears and says, "I'm so sorry Red. I know your father would never do something like this."

She nods and says, "At least one person knows it from the town. I've heard that everyone else wants him to stand before them for judgment."

"Not my family, and not everyone, but it is the vast majority. I won't lie to you, it's not good."

"I know."

"What can I do to help?"

Red looks at him for a long moment, and then wraps him in a hug again. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"You can't ask me any questions about it. Just do what I say. Promise me."

He leans back to look at her, his eyes worried. But he nods after a minute and says, "Okay. I promise."

Red nods and smiles slightly before saying, "Your father was making a new bow for me. Is it finished?"

"Yes."

"Can you bring it to me within the hour? Oh, and plenty of arrows to go with it."

James looks at her confused, but nods his head and says, "Yes, I can do that."

"Good."

She ponders briefly what else she may need, and then looks up at him anxiously. "If something should happen tonight, please look after Snow for me."

"Of course Red."

She nods again, and then steps towards him. "Say goodbye to me James."

He tilts his head, utterly confused by her actions. "Red…"

"You can't ask. I won't see you again tonight. Leave the bow and arrows with David. I'll have to keep Snow in her room tonight until father and mother have come to a decision." Staring straight into his eyes, she says again, "So say goodbye to me now."

James stares back at her hard, but finally nods his head. Leaning forward, he gently turns her head and presses his lips to her cheek in a kiss. Her eyes widen considerably, and her hand comes up to touch her cheek before her eyes return to his. He smiles slightly at her, and then says softly, "Goodbye for now Red."

"Goodbye James."

And he turns and walks away, letting one of the knights lead him back out the back entrance.

Red stands there for a minute, touching the spot on her cheek delicately before jumping back into action. She runs upstairs to her bedroom, passing a view servants and maids on the way, and pulls out a travel bag and her saddle bags. Going through her things, first she grabs the other pair of riding pants she owns, and several of the shirts that she often wore into town when she didn't want to be recognized. Second, she changes out of the beautiful new top her mother had just bought for her, and changes into the black top piece that she uses to occasionally ride in at night when she didn't want to be spotted by any of the knights. It helped her sneak out and into the woods to practice shooting.

Third, she grabs the two daggers that had been presented to her from a faraway kingdom. She had apparently rescued the son of the king there and he wanted to repay her with something he felt she would use. And Red had always been an unconventional princess, always opting to shoot arrows rather than shop for dresses. The daggers had been greatly appreciated on her part.

And finally, she sits by her mirror and braids her hair on the sides and then down her back. She always found this to be the best way to keep it from falling into her face, even though a few strands would still hang down on the sides. Staring at herself, she runs through everything again in her head, trying to think of another solution that would be both beneficial to her family and the kingdom's people.

But there isn't one, not one that can solve this problem quickly enough to find the true culprit anyways. With this plan, her father would have to banish her, pretend to hate her, but he would be able to get the people to help him find the true starter of the fire. And finding this fiend and putting him away was crucial to the safety of her people.

Finally, she stands up and carries her things downstairs and into the stable room. She sits them in the stall with her horse Midnight. Midnight is solid black, and was once a horse that no one could ride. But she was just a horse who had been abused. Red had taken care of her when others had been afraid to tend to her, and eventually Midnight had grown fond of her. Now there is no other person who can ride her. Of course Snow can ride, but only as long as Red is on as well.

Petting down Midnight, Red sighs and says, "We're going for a ride in a little while girl."

Midnight doesn't huff like she usually does, picking up on the sad tone of her owner. Red sighs again and moves to stand in front of her. Looking into Midnight's eyes, she says sadly, "And this time we won't be coming back."

They stare at each other for a little while, and then Midnight steps forward and puts her head over Red's shoulder. It's as close to a hug as the horse can do, but Red understands. Hugging Midnight back, she says, "I promise to do the best I can to still take good care of you, but our life certainly won't be as easy anymore." Midnight does huff this time, and Red takes that to mean that she's been through worse.

Red squeezes her slightly, and then says, "When I return, be ready to ride." She puts some more hay in Midnight's stall and fills the water trough so Midnight can be well fed and rested beforehand. Turning around, she runs back upstairs and peeks into Snow's room. She's still at her desk, working on her letter to the town doctor.

Smiling, Red steps inside and asks, "How's it going Snow?"

"I think I'm almost done. Can you read it?"

Red nods and takes the letter to look at it. All of Snow's sweetness and kindness is put into the words, and Red smiles wider. No one, not even this angry mob, would ever think of hurting Snow. In many ways, Snow was a complete opposite of Red. That would be the thing that kept her safe when this was all over.

Snow then looks her sister up and down and says, "Hey, you changed your shirt. Are you going riding again?"

"Not yet Snow."

"Can I come when you do?"

Red crouches down to Snow's height and says softly, "Not this time Snow?"

Snow frowns slightly, but doesn't argue. It's not often that Red says no to letting her come along somewhere, but when she does it's usually because Red wants her to be safe. "You're not going to get hurt are you?"

"I don't think so Snow."

Snow stands up and wraps her arms around Red's neck. Red stands up and holds Snow tightly to her, doing everything she can to keep her tears at bay this time. She can't cry now, not while saying goodbye to her sister. Snow wouldn't know what to think or what to do.

Finally Snow asks, "Why does this feel like the last time I'll see you?" Red almost laughs. Snow had always been rather smart. She'd like to think she had something to do with that.

Red sits Snow down on the chair, letting her stand so they are both still able to look at each other's faces. Smiling slightly, Red says, "Snow, I'm going away for a very long time this time."

Snow starts to shake her head but Red tilts her head, a sign that she can't argue. As a tear slips from Snow's eye, Red catches it against her cheek. "Snow, do you remember what I've always told you?"

"Yes."

"And what is that?"

"That you're my sister, and you love me, and that no matter what happens you will always find a way to take care of me."

Red smiles and says, "And have you ever doubted me?"

"No."

"Hold on to that Snow. I am your sister, and I will always love you, and I will always find a way to take care of you and keep you safe, no matter what happens or where I happen to be. I promise you that."

Snow nods, more tears falling now. "Are you saying goodbye?"

Red pauses for a moment, and then shakes her head. "I'll never say goodbye to you Snow. We're sisters, and in a way, we'll always be together." She takes off the necklace with the sapphire pendant on the end that had been her present as a baby. Gently, she slides it over Snow's head. "I'm saying I love you Snow. Never forget it. Never forget any of it."

Snow nods, and then rushes to her jewelry box quickly and pulls out her necklace. Hers has a red ruby pendant. Climbing back into the chair, she slips it over Red's head and says, "And I love you Red."

Red smiles again, and then kisses Snow on the forehead. "You stay here now okay. Stay here and wait for mother and father to come for you. Alright?"

"Alright."

Leaving the room, Red finally lets a lone tear fall from her eye, and then quickly wipes it away. When addressing her parents, at least this time, she needs to appear strong and firm. No tears.

When she enters the meeting hall again, some of the knights have already re-gathered in the room, though the king and queen are still talking in private. She doesn't knock, she walks in unannounced, pushing both doors out of her way as she marches through.

Everyone stops what they're doing to look at her, the new attire, the determination in her step, the firmness of her gaze, and the steadiness in her walk. She is only fourteen, but she has a plan. She looks around for a moment, at all of the faces of those who love her, those who she considers friends. And then she looks straight ahead and says, "I need a moment alone with my parents."

The knights do not hesitate, and stand from their chairs and exit the room. David gives her a hard look, probably because James told him he would be coming back with her bow and arrows in another thirty minutes.

Once they are gone and the doors are shut again, her parents take their seats. Arthur looks to his daughter and says, "You appear to have something important to tell us."

"I do."

Elizabeth tries to read her expression, but can find nothing. Of course, she had taught Red that herself. A queen or princess cannot let just anyone know what they're thinking. They have to school their faces for the crowd, appear fearless even in dire situations, or happy when the people are celebrating, even if you are not truly as cheerful as you seem. Red had learned well.

Red finally sighs and says, "I have a plan. It will appease the people, and it will give you the ability to hunt down and capture the real culprit behind this crime."

Arthur leans forward and asks, "And what is it you propose?"

She looks both her parents in the eye for a moment, and then says firmly, "We will tell them that the culprit behind the plan, the one who ordered the knight to burn down the building, was in fact me."

For a moment neither parent says anything, but then Elizabeth starts shaking her head. "Red, we can't let you stand trial for this. The town, they will kill whoever stands judgment."

"I won't stand judgment."

Arthur watches her closely as she explains. Watching her parents carefully, Red says, "You will tell the people that you went to my room looking for me, and instead of me you found a notebook full of different ideas where I planned to have you two overthrown so power could be passed down to me, your eldest child. And when you came to confront me with the notebook, I realized that you discovered what I'd done and I fled to the stables and took my horse and rode out of the kingdom to escape imprisonment or judgment."

Arthur shakes his head and says, "Even if that would work, what would we say of the knight you used to set the fire or how we could still keep any of our current knights knowing that it could be one of them."

But Red had thought of that too. "As I was fleeing, I neglected to remove a note from the stables that I left for the knight in question. I told him that his job was done, and that he should flee the castle before anyone suspected him of what he'd done."

And now they stare at her carefully, noting her attire and her ready stance. "You mean to leave immediately."

"As soon as James has returned with my new bow and arrows. It is prudent that this situation be resolved as quickly as possible. The townspeople grow more anxious by the second."

Arthur shakes his head again and says, "Everyone knows that the knights are your friends. They would wonder why you would use one…"

"I used one because I knew he would do as I asked. The knights are my friends, and they rarely turn me down anything. I chose the one I believed most gullible and unnoticeable, and got him to do my bidding."

Elizabeth stares at Red for a moment longer, and then says, "You have thought this through very hard."

She nods and says, "The townspeople will easily believe that a knight did this for me. I have always been different to them in the way I act. They will chalk this act up to that."

"And Snow?"

Red smiles slightly at her mother and says, "No one could ever hate Snow, not even me."

"But you don't hate Snow."

"Mom, this is how you're going to have to speak to them. In my plan I simply meant to gain power and Snow would still be my princess sister, always unaware of the evil actions I'd taken to become queen."

And it's then that they realize she's already made her decision. Sighing, she says, "Believe me, I have tried to think of something else. But all other options only solve one of the two problems we have. This way the kingdom still has a loving and reliable king, and the people have someone to blame."

Arthur sighs and says, "They'll never believe that you escaped. They'll think we let you get away."

Red nods and says, "And that is where the knights come in."

Elizabeth tilts her head and asks, "What do you mean?"

"The knights, furious about how I used my friendship with one of their own to gain power, all jump onto their own horses and chase me. They cut me off from the back woods, they'll chase me through the town, but in the darkness approaching they lose me in the woods beyond our kingdom."

The room stays quiet for a long while, her parents trying to think of something else, and Red knowing that there is no other way. Finally, Arthur stands and moves around the table. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he lets a tear of his own fall, and says softly, "You would've made a beautiful and wonderful queen."

Red smiles gently up at her father, his graying hair showing his old age, but his blue eyes still holding the youth of a young man ready to take on the world. She got her eyes from him. But her dark red hair, so unique to them both, she got from her mother. It's where she got her name, Red Robyn.

Elizabeth pulls her into her arms, sobbing openly at this plan. "You are too young, much too young for this."

"I am a princess mother. I am strong, and I have been trained by the best people I know on how to live and how to survive. I will be alright. I promise you this."

Elizabeth cries some more, but eventually they pull themselves together. Arthur looks at his daughter again, and then with a heavy heart moves to the door and opens it back up. To the knight standing just outside, he says, "Call the knights back to the table."

Once those who have seats are seated and the rest are surrounding the room, Arthur repeats the plan to his knights. Lancelot looks up at Red sadly and says, "I knew we weren't going to like it."

She smiles weakly at him and says, "And I told you that wouldn't matter. It only matters that it works. And in order for this to work, you will all have to chase me. You can't hold back either. They will always be wary of you if you do."

David smiles wryly and says, "But as if we could catch Midnight anyway." A few of the knights laugh at this, but it is with heavy hearts and none of the usual merriness that usually follows the pun.

Red nods and says, "But it's not just that."

The knights look to her again and she says, "Those who are trained with bows will have to use them." A few mouths drop in the room, but Red just smiles again and says, "Just don't cut it too close shall we. All they need to see is you shooting them. Let their imaginations do the rest."

It's another thirty minutes before all of the knights finally agree to this. Red uses their devotion to their king against them. It almost doesn't work, and Arthur actually smiles when he looks at her, and she knows what he means. They all love her so much.

David helps her saddle Midnight while she gathers her bow and arrows. She slips the daggers into the belt Lancelot gives her, and then takes the food that one of the cooks brings for her and puts it into the saddlebags. Once everything is in place, Arthur comes to escort her to the back door. "Remember, you can't be standing here when I leave. The people need to believe that you are being protected by the knights from me because they feared I would turn back and try to kill you myself."

He nods and then leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead. Sighing, he says, "If you should ever be in need of anything, there will always be a place for you here."

"I know father."

"Will you ever come home?"

Red looks up at him and says softly, "I do not believe that would be fair to Snow. We have said our goodbyes, but to have me return and never be able to show my face would confuse her."

"But when she is older…"

"I will still always be known as the daughter who wanted to kill her father the king. That is not something a town will easily forget."

"But Snow will never believe it."

"I know."

Sighing, she says, "You will have to help her. Teach her quicker than you taught me to school her emotions. When people mention me to her, they will expect her pity and compassion, because that is what Snow always gives them. She is smart, she can learn. She will not like it, but she will come to understand."

Arthur nods after a moment, and then asks, "And what of James?"

"We said goodbye. He did not understand it would be for this, but he will."

"I see."

Kissing her forehead again, he helps her up onto Midnight, and then gently squeezes her knee. "Goodbye my beautiful Red Robyn."

And finally, a lone tear spills from her eye, and she says quietly, "Goodbye father." She looks behind her to the knights who are prepared to jump on their horses, prepared to chase her from her home. Smiling gently at all of them, she says, "And goodbye my dear knights, my dear friends. Know that I will never forget you."

She turns back and then gently rubs Midnight's neck. Arthur leaves her side finally, walking back to the group of knights elected to stay behind with him, those most likely to not chase her as hard as they can. "Are you ready girl?" Midnight huffs in answer, and Red grins slightly and then lets out a deep breath. "Let's go then. Ha!"

Midnight takes off out the door at a sprint, and soon after the knights follow. As planned, they cut her off from the woods, and she heads back to go round the castle and cut through the town. The horn sounds, and several other knights point and gesture from the castle lookouts, appearing to be guiding those that are riding towards the culprit, towards Red. And the town sees her, and their roars at the castle quickly turn to her. Even though they have yet to understand, they can put a few things together in their heads, like Red must be the real culprit behind their lost friends.

Pitchforks and table knives, even forks and salad spoons are thrown at her as she runs through the town. Only once does she look away from her goal. Only once does she move to do anything other than ride away like a common criminal on the run.

James and his family are all standing in the yard of their house, watching to see what is happening. Red pulls out a special arrow, one that she had made herself, using feathers James had collected for her on the end. She'd even carved his initials into it, reminding everyone who ever touched it that he had been a part of helping her make it. Pulling back her bow, she releases it and watches it land right in front of his feet. To the town, it will appear as though she missed. But James knows; she never misses.

Arrows fly past her head as some of the knights shoot arrows at her. To the town it will look as if they were trying to get her. But they know; they would never ever truly try to harm their beloved Red. When she breaks into the forest with Midnight so do they. After a while though, she can hear them pulling back. It's another hour before she's positive that no one else is following her.

She slows Midnight to a walk, but they still don't stop. They travel through the dark evening and into the night. They travel to the boundaries of her father's kingdom, and then travel on past that and into a new set of woods.

Only when she looks back and can no longer see any piece of her home does she pull Midnight to a stop at a nearby stream. Hopping down, she looks around and says, "We'll rest here for the night girl. We'll have to leave at first light though. In order to appease the people, father will have to send out a search party for us. We can't rest anywhere for too long I'm afraid." Midnight huffs, and then dips her head down to drink.

Red gets a fire started, and as she stares into the flames her mind goes back to all those she's leaving behind. Her parents, the most loving people she'd ever met. James, her dearest friend. They never will be able to sail the seas together one day as planned. And Snow, sweet, sweet Snow. She won't see her sister grow up. She won't be at every birthday. She probably wouldn't even be able to watch Snow marry whatever lucky man manages to capture her heart.

And as all of this finally hits her, she lays down on her side, curls her legs up to her chest, and finally cries all the tears that she hadn't been able to earlier. This is the price she paid for her kingdom. This is the price she paid for the people she cared for most. Her father had once told her that she had the heart of a lion. And she supposes that he was right. Still, caring this much right now, feels like a terrible thing.

Meanwhile, from a little house in the town, William, former knight to King Arthur, is scowling out at the forest from his window. That stupid girl had ruined his plans. He would've overthrown the king with the town, he would've been the one knight to stand with his people, and when the king finally fell, he would've been the one that they appointed into his place. He would've been king, and Red would've had no choice but to be his queen and rule by his side.

But no, she'd come up with a plan, she'd made herself the target of the town's anger, and she'd made her father the king a hero in spite of William's brilliant efforts. Now everyone would be looking for him. It probably wouldn't take long for the knights to finally realize which one of them hadn't been there for the plan to save their king's name. Eventually they would know, and then he would be hunted. Even the people would help to capture him and throw him in the dungeon. No, he can't stay. He has to leave.

"Curse you Red Robyn. I curse you with every bone in my body. And if it's the last thing I do, I will make you pay for this. I will hunt you down. I will not stop until I've found you. And once I've had my way with you, I will watch you die a slow and painful death. Mark my words, I will have my revenge."

* * *

At this point, I feel a need to point out that I gave Red Robyn the unique trait of having an uncommon color of red hair. I know red hair isn't all uncommon. But for the story's purpose, Red's hair is a unique shade that no one else has. It's a fairy tale, so in my opinion, it's totally possible.

So, in light of that and this first chapter you've just read, let me know what you think. :)

And for anyone interested in knowing, as I sometimes like to know, this story will have a total of 12 chapters (not including the prologue). Just FYI.


	3. Chapter 2: A War Is Coming

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

And at this point, I feel the need to warn you that there are time jumps in all the chapters following the first one. I hope I've made them relatively easy to follow. At the very least, you'll know when you aren't in the present anymore. If I haven't, please let me know.

Okay, sorry for interrupting. Enjoy! :)

* * *

A War Is Coming

"What plans have you come up with Luke?"

Luke, or Charming as his wife calls him, sighs from his seat at the round table. Snow, sitting next to him, takes his hand and squeezes it gently. Now at the age of twenty-five, she has become a beloved queen and ruler of her father's old kingdom. Luke had been the prince of a neighboring kingdom until he discovered his uncle's discrepancies. It was only by the good word of Robyn Hood himself that King Richard hadn't put him in prison as well.

Snow smiles encouragingly, though inside she is scared. But she knows how to school her expressions. She'd had to learn quickly. After her sister Red had left the kingdom to protect them, people had started pouring in to offer their condolences to her. 'Oh, poor thing, it's terrible to find out about your sister this way. And she was so good to you too. Even she couldn't bring herself to hate you.' She had wanted to tear them apart, to scream and tell them they were wrong. But instead she'd smiled tightly and gone on her way.

Luke knows Red didn't do it. He's heard Snow's story plenty of times. He believes her. And yet, even with the nineteen years that have flown by, Red hasn't returned home. Well, at least, not for them to see.

Grumpy looks around the table and says, "Obviously we're going to have to fight them. With Rumpel's help, they're no match for us."

Rumpelstiltskin, sitting on the other side of Snow, laughs harshly and says, "I may have magic my short and less than happy friend, but they have at least three magical beings that we know of on their side. Even I will not be able to best all three of them should they decide to combine their strengths, and since it's no secret that I'm working with all of you, they will."

Belle, on his left, looks around the room and says, "There must be something we can do. Would the fairies consider helping us?"

Prince Eric, from the other side of the table, shakes his head and says, "Fairies only offer their help when you make them a deal or when they owe you a favor. It's a safety precaution they stick to for the most part so that they can't be captured and forced to use their magic for evil purposes. And while I'm usually grateful for it, it does seem to be making this much harder to deal with."

Snow looks out the window of the room, looking at the forest beyond her kingdom. And for the millionth time, just as she always wishes for it to be, she whispers to the wind, "I wish you were here. You would know what to do."

* * *

"I hereby proclaim that the man known as Robyn Hood is an outlaw. Anyone who aids him in evading arrest will be considered traitors to the crown. Anyone who turns him in will reap the rewards."

Robyn rolls her eyes from the tree she is perched in as she listens to William, the new Sheriff of Nottingham, give his speech. She'd come back to the town from the crusades to see if it was still okay. And everything had been a wreck. The castle had looked glum, even from outside. The townspeople had been in despair, the loss of hope showing in their eyes. King Richard had gone away to fight in a battle against the evil queen's army, and in his absence this had happened.

Two years, that's how long she's been on her own so far. And when she caught word of Richard's army needing trained archer's to fight, she'd wrapped her hair up in a hat and had put a tightened wrapping around her chest and signed up. She may no longer be a princess, but she could still help to fight for a kingdom in need.

But this kingdom was in need of more than just a won war. It needed hope again. And since her return to the kingdom five months ago, she had been doing just that. Wagon's filled with riches traveled through the woods all the time, and even though now they come with fifteen armed guards around them, she still manages to rob them blind.

And in the woods where she takes shelter, in a clearing that is circled by densely thick trees, she's made herself a home. One tiny wooden house, one fire pit, and one person to feed. She only ever hunts for herself in the woods. She never keeps the riches she steals for herself. No, that she gives back to the people of Nottingham.

And their hope has returned with her presence. And all the time she finds little gifts left for her in the woods. One time, she found a loaf of bread, and although by the time she found it, it was a week old, the thought was still appreciated.

The dark green cloak that she now always wears had been a gift to keep her warm during the last couple of cold months. But with it her new name was forged. In the army she had called herself Robyn, not willing to forgo her entire identity. And now, Prince John has dubbed her Robyn Hood, an outlaw.

Oh, if only King Richard could see the tyranny his brother has enacted in his absence. He wouldn't stand for it. But he's not here, and she is. And until Richard returns, his throne is threatened by John. But as long as she continues to fight for these people, to undermine his power, he will never fully take the throne.

Weaving her way back to the forest, she finds her bow and arrows and makes her way up into a tree where she knows the hunting is good. Midnight will need some fruit to eat tonight. She's been eating only grass for a while now.

The sun is just reaching its highest peak in the sky when Robyn hears the crunching of leaves. Turning, she readies her bow, but then sighs in disappointment. It's only a group of three people, a family from the looks of it, walking through the woods, quite noisily if she does say so herself. She'll have to find a new hunting spot.

She freezes though when the man says, "Robyn! Robyn Hood! Please come out! Show yourself! We need your help!"

Midnight is too far away to call, and if she jumps down she gives away her position. Did the Sheriff's offer actually get to the people? Do they want to turn her in? But what if the man truly needs her help. She can't turn him down without knowing.

With a sigh, and a slight lump in her throat, she jumps down and lands on the ground. The man jerks around to see her, and then smiles widely before reaching back for the boy behind him. "Please, he's hurt." The boy has a wound on his head, and it's bleeding steadily from the looks of it.

"Why do you not take him to your healers?"

The man replies, "I've tried, but men patrol all the time, and they won't let the healers admit patients who can't pay in advance. I have no money."

Robyn nods, though she notes the man's surprised look at the high tone of her voice. She's tried to lower it a little, but she still sounds a bit like a girl. Oh well, there's only so much she can do. "Bring him. I will give you money."

"They will know I got it from you. Please, I was told you could help him."

'Great', is all she can think at this point. She helps one lost woman in the woods with her wounds and sore feet, and suddenly she's the one people decide to turn to when the healers and doctors aren't an option. Still, she can't turn him down.

"Come."

They follow her through the woods, and before she can second guess her decision, she leads them into the clearing that is her home.

"This way," she says. They bring the boy to the fire pit, and his mother holds his head in her lap while the man begins pacing as Robyn goes to her hut. Midnight huffs indignantly at their presence and Robyn pats her neck and says, "Easy girl, they're friends." Looking back at them briefly, she adds, "I think."

Stepping into her hut, she quickly pulls out some healing herbs from a bottle, and then holds them gently in the palms of her hands. Closing her eyes, she whispers to them, "Cleanse and heal his wounds." And the herbs in her hands glow slightly before settling back to their original looking state. Robyn had found out about her magic after she'd run from home. The earth and water called to her stronger than they had before, pulling her towards them. And when she'd been injured from a fall once, the earth around her had immediately become her friend, easing her pain and healing her gaping wound enough so she didn't bleed out.

She'd experimented a little after that, trying to figure out how to work it. It came rather simply to her really, the elements letting her draw on their energy to understand what she was doing. But it was the light inside of her that gave her the magic she held. Her good heart was the key to hers. She knows that, and vows to keep it that way.

She rarely uses her magic though, finding that you get more out of things when you work harder for them. But in this situation, the boy could bleed to death if she doesn't heal him quickly. For this reason, she enchants the herbs before coming back outside.

The mother looks up at her as she bends down to the boys head. She places the herbs gently on the wound, and when he winces she says, "Easy there kid. It'll feel better in a minute or two." She then wraps a cloth around his head to hold the herbs in place and ties it off.

Settling his head back down, Robyn says, "He needs to rest. I will work on making a shelter for you to stay in for the night." The man kisses his wife on the head and then follows her out past the clearing and into the woods.

Looking over at her as they walk, he remarks, "You are smaller than I thought you would be."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

When she turns to look at him he holds out his hand. "My name's John. John Little."

"Robyn."

He nods and then asks, "What can I do to help?"

* * *

Prince Luke paces beside the carriage, and asks again, "When do you think this will this be fixed? Prince John won't be happy if I'm not home in time for supper."

One of the knights working on the wheel turns and says, "I promise young prince, we are working as fast as we can. Please go back to the horses. This is Robyn Hood's territory. We don't want anything happening to you."

A new voice says merrily, "No, because that would be quite tragic wouldn't it."

Luke spins around, and his eyes widen when he sees none other than Robyn Hood, hood and all, leaning casually against a tree not even a full ten yards from them. He reaches for the hilt of his sword, but Robyn shakes her head and says, "I wouldn't do that if I were you young prince. My men don't take too kindly to people swinging swords at me or them. They're funny that way."

And just like that they are surrounded by Robyn's band of merry men. Luke looks around him, at his knights held at sword point, at his horses being held still, and at the carriage's broken wheel before looking back to Robyn. "I won't go down without a fight."

"Define 'down' young prince. Because if it is death you fear I assure you we have no intention of killing you."

He looks at her skeptically before finally removing his hand. "Then what exactly is your plan for us?"

And even under the hood, he can see the grin on Robyn's face. "Why my dear prince. You're to dine with us of course."

Their weapons are all taken, and then they are led through the woods for an hour in a long winding pattern that assures they will never be able to find the clearing on their own again. Once inside, Robyn holds her arms out wide and says, "Welcome to Sherwood Forest Prince Luke."

To everyone else, she says, "Look everyone, Prince John's young nephew Prince Luke has decided to join us for dinner. We've never had such upstanding company in our camp before. As such, I declare that tonight we shall have a feast. No expense will be spared. And look at this, our dear prince has even provided a majority of the food for the feast. Come everyone, greet our guests. Show them to their seats."

And while Luke understands that he has no power here, and that 'guest' is a loosely applied term, these people are treating them just as Robyn has said. They are shown seats at a wooden table made from a huge tree trunk. When the food is cooked it is served to them, the guests of honor, first. And after they have eaten there is even singing and dancing around the fire place for entertainment.

Prince Luke smiles at the people here, seeing more joy in their eyes than he ever remembers seeing since he's been in Nottingham with his uncle.

"You seem confused young prince. Care to tell me what ails your mind?"

He looks to see Robyn standing beside him. He hadn't even heard the mysterious man's approach. "You are very good at that."

"Deer run away from the slightest of sounds. You have to be able to move quickly but silently if you hope to catch them by surprise."

Luke nods, and then says, "The people you have here seem happy."

"That's because they are."

Luke shakes his head and says, "Prince John assured me that some of the people here were held against their will, kept to ensure they could never reveal your whereabouts to anyone."

Robyn looks at him for a moment, studying him, and then turns and says, "Follow me prince. There is something I want to show you."

And as stupid as it seems, he leaves his knights behind to follow Robyn away from the party. When she finally stops on the other side of the clearing by the largest hut they have, she turns and says, "Be braced young prince. This may be a bit of a shock for you."

And when they enter Luke gapes at what he sees. Not riches or spoils from the attacks and robberies. No, this is a place of great sorrow, but also great hope. People lie in beds by the dozens all around, some with minor injuries, but most with broken bones, gaping wounds, severe burns, and several other forms of abuse and torture. Robyn stops by one bed with a man who is moaning in agony.

The woman by the bed looks up at Luke, tears in her eyes as she holds the hand of her husband. Robyn puts a hand on the man's head while also handing a little bottle to the woman currently tending his wounds. She then appears to whisper something over his head, and then steps back, and then man is no longer moaning.

When they finally make it through the tent and out the other side, Luke takes a deep breath, trying to stop tears from coming.

"Compassion is not a weakness as some would like to think it young prince. Compassion is a gift. You should treasure yours. Your uncle has none."

Looking back at Robyn, he says, "You mean to tell me that he caused this."

She tilts her head at him and says, "He keeps you rather sheltered, I can see that now. Yes prince, your uncle is the cause of this. He and his Sheriff of Nottingham."

Luke shakes his head after a minute, not in denial but in disbelief. "I can't believe I never knew. Marian, she tried to tell me, but I didn't want to hear it. I wanted…"

"You want your uncle to be a good man." Luke nods and Robyn says bluntly, "He isn't. No amount of hope you have for that will change it."

He stares at her for a moment, and then asks, "Then what can I do?"

"That is entirely up to you young prince."

"Marian helps you doesn't she?"

"She has been a saving grace for me on more than one occasion, yes. I am grateful to her for that."

Luke nods and then says, "I think she's taken to fancying you."

Robyn blanches at that, but Luke can't see that. Swallowing slightly, she clears her throat and says, "Well, I would say that is a matter for her and I to discuss. Wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so." They walk a little further, and Luke asks, "Do you ever remove the hood?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it is better if no one can see my face."

"Why is that?"

She glances at him, and then says, "Because what they see will probably disappoint them. It is better for them to picture me as they wish to see me, not as I really am."

"Are you disfigured or something?"

"Or something."

It's then that Luke notices the ruby gem that she's currently holding in her fingers. "Is that something you kept? A souvenir of sorts?"

She grips it tighter, rubbing her thumb delicately over the gem, and he instantly knows that it's not. She tucks it too reverently back inside of her tunic for it to be a simple souvenir. "No, it's not."

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to pry."

"Yes you did, but that's alright. Your curiosity is turning out to be a favorite trait of mine." He smiles at that, and then Robyn sighs. "It was a gift from someone I love, a long time ago."

"You have a love?"

"Had. I had a family member I cherished. They are gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Robyn strains to keep her voice strong as she says, "Me too."

Back at the party, Robyn hops up on the table and says, "My friends, my friends, oh how I hate for these festivities to come to a close. But our young prince has informed me that he must be home before too long or his uncle will not even understand his being late because of kidnapping." Everyone laughs and then several of her merry men gather to help take the men back through the woods and to the trail.

Luke realizes that they've fixed the carriage and turns to Robyn who is standing beside him. "From this day forward, you have my word, I will give you whatever aid I can."

He can see the smile again beneath the hood, and she says, "I believe you young prince Luke." He hops in the carriage and Robyn says, "Do say hello to your uncle for me. Oh, and it would probably be in your best interest to not let him know how much fun you've had tonight."

She laughs as she steps away from the carriage and then sends them all on their way. Little John, the ox of a man, moves to stand beside her and says, "Now what Robyn?"

"Now you all go back to camp."

"And what about you?"

"I must go and speak with Maid Marian for a moment. It should not take long. I'll be back before midnight."

John nods and says, "Very well."

On Midnight she rides through the dark forest and arrives at the castle only a couple of hours after Luke and his knights. The treasure is gone, and John isn't happy, but at least he believes that Luke is truly appalled at having been kidnapped. If only he knew.

Scaling the side of the tower, to the window that she knows is Marian's, she waits thirty minutes until Marian has reentered her room and is alone. "Maid Marian."

Marian turns and smiles widely before running to the window. "Oh, Robyn, I had so hoped you would come back and see me again. I have missed you." And now Robyn sees it. The twirling of the hair, the flirtatious smile, everything. How had she missed that before?

Sighing, she swings herself inside and says, "There is something I must tell you. It is something that no one else knows, and you can't tell anyone else." Marian nods, excited and giving all of her attention. With another sigh, Robyn slowly draws the hood from her head, and then removes the hat that she uses to cover her long deep red hair.

Marian frowns for a second, but then her eyes widen and she's smiling again. "You're a girl!"

Robyn nods and says, "Your cousin Luke told me that you had a crush on Robyn. I had to show you this. I'm sorry if it saddens you at all, but you have a right to know so you don't hold out any false hope."

"Saddens me?"

Robyn looks up and sees the excitement still shining in her eyes. "How could this sadden me? You, Robyn Hood, the best thing that ever happened to Nottingham, are a girl. And best of all, you're my best friend. This is like, the most exciting news ever."

Robyn finally smiles and says, "I'm happy it pleases you."

"Oh, but I can't tell anybody else."

"No. That's crucial."

"Why?"

"Because can you imagine what would happen if everyone suddenly found out they were following a girl. No one would have any faith in me anymore."

"You give yourself too little credit Robyn."

"Maybe, but as long as they think I'm a man they follow me without question, and if they didn't some of them would be dead by now. So please, don't say a word to anyone, not even Luke."

"Luke is a friend now?"

Robyn nods and says, "Yes, in fact I'm sure he'll be coming soon to see you about it. But please, don't tell him."

"Okay."

Robyn sighs in relief, and then says, "I have to go now. I have to get back before they start to worry."

"Robyn…" She turns from the window to look at Marian again, and Marian wraps Robyn in a tight hug. It takes a minute, but Robyn finally sinks into it. It's been so long since anyone who really knew anything about her had hugged her. She hadn't realized how much she missed it.

When she pulls back, Marian says, "One day, all of this will be over, and then you won't be an outlaw anymore."

At that Robyn frowns and shakes her head. "I will always be an outlaw. Even if not here, I will never truly be able to go home."

"Why Robyn?"

"No, I've already spoken too much. Marian, you are a dear friend to me, and I cherish every moment I've spent with you, and I look forward to more. But please, I must insist that you not try and pull this from me."

Marian pauses, and then asks, "Can I ask why you don't want to talk about it?"

Robyn thinks of Snow instantly, and her heart clenches. Swallowing, she says, "It is too painful a thing for me to talk about."

Marian nods after a moment, and then turns to the sound of the knock on her door. "It's probably Luke. I'll…"

But Robyn is already gone, scaling back down the side of the building, and running along the castle walls so she can drop back down outside. Marian smiles at her disappearing form, and then turns and straightens her hair before walking to the door. Luke is on the other side, and he sighs and steps inside without being asked. "Marian, you will not believe what happened to me today."

* * *

"And as for you Prince John, I hereby strip you of your title and place in this house, for you have done our father an injustice in my place as King. Remove his crown."

Everyone cheers, and as John is dragged away, kicking and screaming all the way, Robyn's band of merry men move closer to the steps leading up to the throne where King Richard himself now stands. "Now, where might this Robyn Hood be among you?"

She smiles behind her hood, and stands up in the window that she'd chosen for her perch. "Contrary to popular belief my good king, I do not stand as tall as most of your people would believe me to. It's quite difficult to watch the goings on from down there."

Everyone turns to look at her and some smile and laugh as she speaks. Richard himself grins as she stands leisurely in the open space of his window, as if the space had been made for her. "But I must say, I rather enjoy this private window seat." And now everyone really laughs. Her band of merry men raise their swords and arrows to her.

Richard bows his head slightly and says, "From what I can see here young Robyn, I owe my return to my throne to you. Otherwise, I would have no throne to return to. In what way can I repay your unbending loyalty?"

"I can think of only a couple of things my good king."

"Name them then, and you shall have them."

"What I wish is not something I wish for myself. Firstly, I would ask that you please return my good men and women of Sherwood, those that remain, to their homes and lands and properties that your brother took from them in your absence."

Richard nods and says, "Everything will be returned and set back to the way it once was before he came to power." The crowd cheers again, and once it's died down, Robyn addresses the king again.

"And secondly, the young lady Maid Marian and young Prince Luke. I ask for their immediate pardons. Without their aid in your absence, I really dread to think of what might've become of your kingdom."

"So be it. Someone please release them from their rooms where they are being kept. Is there anything else Robyn?"

"Only that I believe we should now truly begin these grand festivities you have set up before us my good king. It is an honor and a blessing to have you returned home."

The crowd erupts into cheers again, and then Richard sets the festivities into motion. Luke and Marian are brought in shortly after that, and Marian quickly makes her way to the window where Robyn is waiting. "I've brought you a bag of supplies. It should last about a week."

"Thank you my dear friend. I shall never forget you. And if you should ever need me for anything, please don't hesitate to ask for my help."

"But how will I find you? You're going away now."

Robyn smiles gently and then takes a bracelet from her pocket, one that she'd fashioned herself with the tip of an old arrow as a part of it. Marian smiles and says, "It's beautiful."

"It's enchanted. I cannot come whenever you want me around. I expect that somehow I will be too busy saving some other young prince or princess for that." Marian laughs and Robyn puts a hand on her shoulder gently. "But if you are ever in need of my aid, clutch this tightly in your hand and whisper my name, Robyn. It may take me a little while, but I will find you."

She climbs out the window after one last hug goodbye, and makes her way across the walls and down the side of the castle. "I figured you would be leaving in a hurry." She turns to find Prince Luke standing by the castle gates, leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for her to arrive.

"Indeed I am," she says.

"Why?"

"Your kingdom has its king back. The people no longer need me. It's time I found a new way to be useful."

"We could still use you Robyn. Your name will be revered and held in the highest regard for years to come. Even King Richard's name may pale sometimes in comparison."

"And that is why I must leave."

Luke tilts his head and then sees Robyn's tilted smile again from the hood. "Young prince, a king cannot truly be the king of his people if his name is but the shadow of another. My name cannot be greater than his, not even for a moment, or his power is undermined and less of what it is supposed to be."

Coming up to his side, she puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "When John was here, that is what the people needed. They needed someone to be a rebel, a person who would not listen. But now they have their king back, and what they need now is order. My face, or my hood I should say, does not provide the kind of order that will be returning to this land. No, I must go."

Luke stays silent for a moment, and then asks, "Where will you go?"

"I believe my first stop will be to check in on Aladdin and see how he and his wife are doing, along with those of our people that he gave refuge to after he returned home. After that, who knows where I'll end up."

Squeezing his shoulder, she says, "I hear you're going to the Kingdom of Arthur and his round table."

"I am. Richard believes my presence there could help to serve as an alliance of sorts in the future. Besides, he feels sending me away with my cousin would be a waste of time to begin with. Her father is about to remarry and Richard believes I will be better suited in a place less filled with girls. The new wife already has two daughters of her own."

"I see." She pauses and then starts to walk away, but turns to face him. "In this kingdom you travel to, Arthur and his wife have a young daughter. She came here once before, perhaps you remember her. Her name is Snow White."

"Indeed, I know her."

Robyn nods and says, "If I could ask you any favor, I would ask that you be good to her, and watch out for her if you can."

Luke tilts his head in curiosity and says, "I will do my best, but what is she to you?"

"Let us just say the child is precious to me and leave it at that."

"Does she know you? If I mentioned your name, would she know you?"

Robyn stops briefly, and then shakes her head and says, "No, if you tell her you are a friend of Robyn Hood, she will not know who I am personally. She doesn't know me." And as she turns and walks back into the forest, she mutters sadly, "Not anymore."

* * *

And that's chapter 2! What do you think? I hope the time jumps weren't so scattered as to confuse anyone.

FYI: Each chapter from chapter 2 and onward will always start in the present, but will then go backwards in time a ways. This is how we see Red Robyn's journey.

Okay, I'm done. I hope you don't find the previous statement too spoiler-filled. Just felt like giving a heads up. Let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 3: A Visit from Agrabah

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

* * *

A Visit from Agrabah

Jasmine, sitting on the other side of Luke, reaches over and takes Aladdin's hand in hers. "Jafar is a genie now. He can't use his power without someone wishing him to use it. Maybe if we could locate the lamp, we could take away some of their power."

Aladdin squeezes her hand and says, "I wish that were possible love, but Ursula has the lamp, and I'm sure she's found a way to ensure it can't be taken."

"But still, even she was beaten once before. We can do it again. Ariel is still on land after all."

Ariel nods and says, "Yes, but not by thwarting Ursula. Her magic isn't what keeps me here."

Eric nods in agreement, and Aladdin sighs as he looks down at the table. Closing his eyes, he gently fingers the arrow head that hangs from a necklace around his neck. Whispering softly, he says, "I really wish there was a way you could be here. We could use your help."

* * *

Nottingham's kingdom has been in turmoil ever since Richard left, but Aladdin still hopes to find some sort of refuge there. After all, returning home to Agrabah is of no use. There's nothing he can do. Jafar has the lamp, and he has Jasmine, and without those things how can he ever expect to be more than just a street rat, the same as he's always been.

"I must say, you aren't the usual sort we see coming through our woods."

Aladdin jerks around to see a man in a hood leaning leisurely against a tree to his right. And, "Um…," is really the only response he can think of.

And then the figure smiles. "And clearly you are very new to these parts, or you would already know who I am."

"And who are you?"

Robyn stands up straight and then bows graciously and says, "I am Robyn Hood. And you are?"

"Aladdin."

"Well Al, I will have to insist that you come with me now. No one passes through Sherwood without at least taking one visit to my merry home. Besides, if you're on your way to Nottingham, I'd suggest turning back now, after you've joined us for supper of course."

Aladdin hesitates only a moment, and then follows her through her tricky path through the woods and into the clearing. The multitude of people living here confounds him, and as he looks around he asks, "Why are there so many people living outside of the kingdom's walls? Would it not be safer to stay inside?"

"And now I'm positive you aren't from around here."

Robyn takes a seat by a nearby tree and motions for Aladdin to join her. Looking him over, his worn clothes, his weary posture, and his beaten looking gaze, she decides that whatever his problem is, it can't be solved here. "Will, bring me and my new friend some food please will you? We have much to discuss."

Aladdin looks over at the young man and asks, "We do?"

"Indeed. You must tell me your business for going to Nottingham so I can inform you of why it is such a bad idea to go."

He chuckles at that, and then nods and says, "Very well."

"Good man. But first, we will fill your empty stomach."

The meal is wonderful, and Aladdin asks all kinds of questions about Sherwood, most of which Robyn answers wholeheartedly.

"So, you're an outlaw?"

"Indeed I am."

"But the people love you because you're robbing from Prince John, who is taxing them relentlessly in his brother's absence, and giving your riches back to them."

"The riches were never mine to begin with. I merely take it from those who don't really need it and present it to those who do."

Aladdin nods, and then Robyn says, "Now, enough about me and my home. Where do you come from? Even those from far away usually know my name by now."

"I come from Agrabah. I was banished and sent away by Jafar, who is the new Sultan of my people."

Robyn watches his face and says, "And something tells me that he may be just as bad, if not worse, than Prince John."

"He's kind of a sorcerer, and even worse is he now has a genie, and two wishes remaining to do practically anything he wants."

"Practically?"

Aladdin nods and says, "Oh, there are certain things even a genie can't do. He can't make the dead come back. He can't make people fall in love. And he can't kill anyone."

Robyn nods, and then asks, "So, you've had one before?"

"The genie that Jafar has was mine. Jafar took him before I used my last wish. I was supposed…" He sighs before continuing, and rubbing the back of his neck he says, "I promised I would wish for his freedom. But I was afraid that without him I would lose everything."

"If I may ask, what were your first two wishes?"

"Well, I met the princess Jasmine in the market one day. She was nearly arrested, pretending to be a commoner, because she didn't understand the market and took something without paying."

Robyn smiles beneath her hood and says, "You fell in love with her."

"Yeah, I did. And then I found the genie in the lamp, and he told me about his three wishes and the rules. He couldn't make her fall in love with me, not that I wanted him to do that. I really only wanted him to make it possible for us to be together. But even wishes have to be more specific than that. So I wished to become a prince. After that Jasmine and I were getting along so well. I thought we would be happy, even after Jafar's attempt to kill me. That ended up being my second wish. His servants were about to toss me off the edge of a steep cliff to die on the rocks below. The genie appeared and though I was gagged, he asked if my wish was to be rescued, and I managed to nod before they threw me off."

"It sounds like you and the genie were good friends."

"Yeah, we were."

Robyn looks at him for a moment, and then smiles and says, "It is strange when our once good intentions turn around on us and become different."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugs, but then says, "You made your first wish for love. You chose to take on a new image so you could be with her, this Jasmine that you love so deeply. And you are a good person Al, I can tell. But when your fear overcame your heart, you chose selfishly, and you chose to keep your friend locked away forever in the hopes of keeping him to yourself."

Al stares as this man, or young boy, sums up his story so quickly. Sighing, he says, "Yeah, and now I can't fix it."

"Well, I never said that."

"What do you mean?"

Robyn chuckles and says, "Al, you are a clever man. Clearly you haven't lived a sheltered or comfy life for long, and yet you are strong and still as well kept as you can be. And you are still a good person in spite of your trials, I can see that. Do you mean to tell me that you are going to let one mistake, one selfish act, in your short life ruin all of the happiness you might gain."

She turns her head to look up at the sky and then says, "This woman Jasmine. She is in love with you too, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then am I correct in assuming she will be miserable without you, and even more so if she believes that you have just given up on her?"

Al thinks about it for a moment, and then says, "I suppose you are right. But going back now would take weeks, and who knows what Jafar will have done in that time."

"But you love her."

"Of course I do."

"Then whether it takes you days, weeks, months, or even years, going back to fight for her will be worth whatever new risks you have to face."

Al watches as he stands up and then takes his hand and lets Robyn pull him from the ground. "Come, there is something here that I think will be of use to you." They walk into a small tent where some of the stolen treasure is kept. "This is where we keep the spoils until we can divvy them out to the people. There is one thing in particular in here that I believe someone from your land might recognize."

Robyn reaches back behind a trunk and pulls out a rolled up carpet, beautiful in design and soft and smooth to the touch. Aladdin smiles and says, "Indeed. Some of our finest crafters must have worked on this piece."

"I thought so, but that is not what will be helpful to you. This is." Unrolling it, Robyn lets it fall to the ground and Al stares as it floats a few inches above the floor. "I discovered its unique quality when I was trying to discern who to give it to. Then I figured when the time came I would know who would be in need of it most. This should get you back to your homeland quickly and swiftly."

And as Aladdin's smile falters, Robyn says, "But you are still afraid."

"Yes, but that's not it. I want to go back, but… Jafar still has the genie, and he will probably use his second wish to become even more powerful and invincible. He's not all powerful yet. He'd like to rule the whole world, but that is still beyond his grasp at the moment. In any case though, but he's still got magic, and I'm just…"

"You are a smart young man who is fighting for someone he loves. No person is more dangerous than when they are fighting to protect that which they hold most dear."

Al stares again at the figure under the hood, and then says, "You don't talk very much like a townsperson."

That smile again, and Robyn says, "See, I told you that you were smart. Now you just have to apply that to thwarting Jafar."

"How?"

"He has two wishes left that you know of. Make him use them."

"But…"

"Look, I can't come up with all the answers for you. I don't know this Jafar and I don't completely understand the magic of your genie. But this much I do know. If he is as wickedly powerful as you say, then he is a man who always craves more power. And at some point, all of that power could very well be the thing that binds him to failure."

Aladdin ponders her words and then asks, "What are you saying?"

"You can't take his power away, but maybe you can find a way to limit his power somehow. Is there nothing you can think of? Is there no way to ensure that he can't use his power or magic to harm people again?"

And she sees the light bulb go on in his head. "I know a way where he won't be able to use it for himself any longer."

"Then go and make that happen."

"Thank you Robyn Hood. If there is ever anything I can do for you, anything at all, please let me know."

Smiling, Robyn says, "When you get her back and become Sultan yourself, I would ask only that you return and that you would maybe take some of these people from this place to a new home with you. Some will want to stay obviously, but others have grown weary of this life and I cannot blame them."

"If I accomplish this, you have my word I will return."

"Not if Al… When you accomplish this. Now hurry along and hold on tight. I took the carpet for a short spin myself once and it is quite fast."

* * *

"Give it up boy, you can never beat me. Now that I am the most powerful being in the world, there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Now was his chance. Looking back at the genie, Aladdin implores him to understand and not argue against him, and then looks to Jasmine, still sinking further into the quicksand jar that Jafar has trapped her in. "That's not true Jafar."

"What!"

"You're not the most powerful one here."

"And who is greater than I am? You? Do you think you're better than me boy?"

"No, but the genie is."

Stephan gasps and says, "Aladdin, what are you doing?"

But Aladdin ignores him and says, "He gave you all of your power, and he can take it away just as fast. Face it, as long as he's a genie and you're a sorcerer, you'll always just be second best."

The rope around his neck tightens, but then loosens again as Jafar thinks on his words. "Perhaps you are right, but you are still a very stupid boy. You're forgetting that I still have one wish left. Genie! Get over here!"

Stephan, the genie, glares at Aladdin, but moves to stand near Jafar. "I have chosen my final wish. I wish to become a powerful genie!"

And Stephan grants his wish, and then quickly moves to Aladdin's side and pulls the rope from around him. "What have you done?"

"Help me get Jasmine. Hurry."

They find metal bars of gold and quickly smash the glass and Jasmine falls out and into Aladdin's arms. "Aladdin? What did you do?"

"Sh, it's going to be alright. Watch."

And just as Jafar is about to try and zap them all, the metal cuffs appear around his wrists. "What? What is happening?"

Aladdin smirks and says, "You wanted to be a genie, and now you are one." A red lamp appears beneath Jafar, and he howls as it begins to suck him inside.

"Mark my words Aladdin, you will pay for this. You will pay!"

And then he's gone. Jasmine sighs in relief, and then says, "Oh Aladdin, you came back for me."

"Of course I did Jasmine."

Stephan smiles at them, and then looks over at Jasmine's father who is smiling as well. "Well Aladdin, now that Jafar is gone you still have one last wish. Say the word and you're a prince again."

But Aladdin looks down at Jasmine and shakes his head. "All I wanted was to be with you. But I can't do this again. I can't pretend to be a prince when all I am is this."

Jasmine puts a hand over his heart and says, "What you are is the bravest, handsomest, and most caring man I have ever met? And whether you are a prince or not, I love you."

Aladdin smiles slightly, and then says, "But you can only marry another prince."

Sultan Lucien steps forward and says, "Indeed, that is the law at this moment. However, I've met with several of the suitors that have come and gone, and none exhibited such bravery and courage. I don't believe any of them would've fought for my daughter the way you have today. And so, from this day forward, I, Sultan, decree that the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy of the place on the throne by her side."

"Oh father." Jasmine runs to hug her father, and Aladdin turns back to Stephan.

"Stephan, before I say anything else, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I got scared and I let my fear cloud my judgment. I never should have tried to keep you and the lamp."

"Ah, it's okay Aladdin."

"But I'm not scared anymore, and I still have one last wish. So, Stephan, I wish for your freedom."

And just like that the cuffs fall from his wrists. Stephan rubs them briefly, almost not believing they are really gone, and then a smile bursts onto his face. "Oh, my friend, in all my life, I never actually thought this would ever happen."

"And now that it has? What will you do?"

"I am going to find my love."

"You have a love? You never told me that."

"I never thought I would ever be able to see her again, but with this new found freedom comes a new hope."

Aladdin smiles and asks, "What is her name?"

"Tinkerbell. She's a fairy."

"And how will you find her?"

"I have no idea. But I will find her. I have to find her."

Aladdin nods and says, "If I can help at all, please let me know."

"Of course my dear friend. And before I begin my journey, is there anything else I can do for you?"

He thinks for a moment, and then says, "Maybe. Hold on a moment. Lucien?"

"Yes son."

Aladdin grins and says, "I know I'm not Sultan yet, but I wonder if maybe I could ask a favor of you."

"Anything son. Anything."

* * *

"Aladdin, are you sure this is the place?"

He smiles at his now fiancée and says, "Trust me Jasmine. It's not as dreadful a place as you would think."

Lucien nods, though a bit hesitantly, that he believes him too, but then they both jump by their carriage when they hear a voice from behind them. "Truthfully, I was not expecting you to return so soon Al. Not that I thought you wouldn't return, just that you would need a while to settle back into your life."

Aladdin sighs in relief and says, "Truthfully, I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Well, when a carriage stops in the middle of my woods, and then apparently has no intention of going any further, I admit that my curiosity is peaked, but so is my wariness."

They all turn to see Robyn standing up from leaning against a tree behind them. And no sooner does she move than all of her merry men come out of their hiding places to help her if need be. Sultan Lucien looks around him in awe, and then asks, "What is this place?"

Robyn steps up to him with a skip and then bows graciously. "Welcome Sultan of Agrabah. This is Sherwood Forest, home to Robyn Hood and his Merry men. And I would be Robyn Hood." Lucien smiles at the gracious and yet laid back manner that Robyn presents them with.

When she looks up and sees the woman holding onto Aladdin's arm, she smiles beneath her hood and says, "And this must be the lovely Jasmine that you returned for. Glad to see things worked out for you Al."

Extending her hand out for Jasmine to take, she bows again, making sure to keep her hood over her face even more. Women especially were the ones who grew suspicious of her behavior if she wasn't careful. Jasmine took the hand offered and then smiles when Robyn kisses her fingers in greeting and says, "It is an honor to meet you princess. Though his time here was brief, I have heard much about you. All good things I assure you."

"Well, I should hope so," she says as she leans back into Aladdin's side.

He smiles down at her, and then looks back to Robyn. "I'm not a Sultan by any means, but when I told Lucien of the promise I made with you he agreed to come back with me and bring those that want a new home with us to Agrabah."

Robyn bows again and says, "And I'm sure those that wish it will be forever grateful for your generosity good Sultan."

Little John steps up and says, "Perhaps we should tell them now Robyn and give them time to consider."

"Of course, of course. Sultan, if you and yours would like to join us for a fine feast tonight, we will inform our people of your offer and allow them to mull it over during the course of the afternoon."

Lucien smiles and says, "Certainly."

"Very well then. Merry men, lets lead this evenings guests to the tables."

Stephan floats over to stand beside Robyn after a while as they walk through the woods, and looks her over before saying, "You look like a person who has been a great many places."

"I'm afraid looks can be deceiving dear genie. I have been only a few places in my life. And while they have been rather busy and sometimes large places, I assure you they have been few." Stephan nods, but Robyn notes the sad look that enters his eyes. "But now my curiosity is peaked. Tell me, what is the question that lies behind your assumption?"

So Stephan tells her about his new found freedom and the fairy he wishes to find. "Sadly my new friend, I have to inform you that not only have I not seen your fairy, I have never encountered any fairies of any sort. I do wish I could be of more help to you."

"That's alright. I do believe you would've told me if you knew."

"Indeed, I should hope so. What would it say of my true character if I didn't?"

He smiles at that, and as they reach the clearing Robyn gives a short welcoming speech before everyone sets to work cooking a large meal and setting up tables and drinks for everyone. Lucien looks up as Robyn passes by the front of the table, conversing with some of his men before he sets off again to lean against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Looking back at Aladdin, he says, "He seems to still be wary of us."

"It's not us Sultan. When I first came here that is where he took us to sit. I believe he sits there often and looks out over the people here."

Jasmine looks over at Robyn as well and asks, "Why?"

Aladdin smiles after a moment and says, "Because he worries about them constantly, for their safety and their happiness. He wishes to see that what he does for them truly is making them happy, or at least content."

Stephan smiles and says, "He does all he can for them."

"Yes, but I have a feeling that he still wishes he could do more. It's why he asked me to come back for those that would wish to leave."

As the food begins to be brought to them, the Sultan is greeted with kind words and then also questions about this new kingdom that they will be traveling to. And when the people realize how far away it is, one woman asks, "But how will we get there?"

Pointing out the genie, Lucien says, "Stephan has agreed to transport all those who wish to come with us back home to Agrabah. What would normally take weeks will take only a moment or two."

Several of the people whisper amongst themselves for a bit, wondering if it is safe or not. Then one man by the name of Paul, stands up and points to them. "How do we know this isn't some kind of trick? How do we know…" But before another word can be spoken, Robyn is up from her tree and standing on the table in front of him. He looks up at his leader wide-eyed, and then down, ashamed of himself.

Robyn stands up straight and says, "Have I not always provided that which I have said I would? Have I ever, in all the months and years that you have put your faith in me, brought anyone here that would ever actually be able to harm you, even if they should try?"

Everyone shakes their head and Robyn hops down from the table. "Then why, pray-tell, do you doubt my offer at a new home and new life?"

Lucien tilts his head, impressed with how Robyn has turned a scratch against his own character into a scratch against his. The people quickly begin to reiterate their claims, but Robyn is still fuming. "I have allowed you access to my home, to the food that me and my merry men have taken from those whose bellies are fuller than yours. I did not realize that in my coddling you had all lost your mannerisms. Perhaps we should start classes on etiquette rather than on how to shoot a bow."

Again, the people apologize for their outburst and doubt, but Robyn merely sighs and shakes her head. "Stephan." He rises from the table and comes to her side. "Can you take me to this place called Agrabah and then bring me back, as a sign of good faith? I fear my people still do not trust you my friend."

"Of course." He looks briefly to Aladdin, and then touches Robyn's shoulder and they disappear in a puff of smoke. The people gasp, but do not speak again. Instead they wait with baited breath for the genie and their beloved Robyn to return. When they finally do after a minute, Robyn is laughing.

Stopping as she looks at her people, she says, "It's quite a beautiful place, this Agrabah that I have just seen. All those who wish to go should be very happy there. Now, everyone please eat all this fine food. Cook might take to feeling offended otherwise."

And everyone starts eating again, the crowd finally appeased and at ease with this idea and the plan. Stephan watches as Robyn returns to his place by the tree and as Little John brings the young man a plate of food before taking a seat beside him at the tree as well.

Aladdin looks to his friend and asks, "What is it Stephan?"

He shakes his head and says, "Nothing. It's just… he seemed more offended than even I was by the peoples' doubt in me. He calls me friend, and only after one meeting, and still he feels a certain pain at the fact that these people do not have the same faith in me that he does. It's valid that they should be scared. They've never seen a genie before. They know nothing of what I can do."

Al nods and says, "He is protective of those he calls friend. I was only here a few hours and I know that." After a few more minutes, Jasmine stands up from the table and begins heading over there. "Jasmine?"

"I'll be right over there darling. I just want to talk with the man who helped you back on your feet once Jafar had sent you away." He nods and Jasmine makes her way over to the tree. Stopping before them, she asks softly, "Robyn?"

Looking up, she sees Jasmine standing before her, and then she looks to Little John and says, "I believe she wishes to have a private word Little John. Thank you for the meal and company."

"Of course Robyn. Good day lady Jasmine." He bows to Jasmine and then carries on his way.

"He seems pleasant," Jasmine comments.

Robyn smiles as Jasmine takes a seat beside her on the ground. "Little John was one of the first to begin living here with me in this clearing. I believe he feels somewhat like a second in command. And in a sense he very much is."

"But you do not feel like a captain or ruler?"

Robyn turns to look at her, and smiles again before saying, "No. I feel more like a father trying to keep his many children in order. Make no mistake, I love all of them with everything in me. Still, sometimes their fear of everything new that comes in here is very aggravating."

"But without fear, how would we ever be wary of that which we should be."

"You are right princess, fear does have its moments. However, fear of everything, fear of the world; that is a choking thing. When you are afraid of the world, how do you ever expect to live?"

Jasmine nods, and then says, "Thank you for helping Aladdin. Thank you for sending him back to me."

"I didn't send him back. He would've eventually found his way back to you anyways. All he needed was a moment's rest and a decent meal to help get his head on straight so he could think clearly. I should say it is I that am the grateful one; grateful that he came by when he did."

Jasmine smiles, and then says softly, "You do not talk very much like a woodsmen, nor like one of the simple townspeople."

Smiling, Robyn says, "Your future husband said very much the same thing before he left to return to you."

"And what did you say?"

"I believe I turned the conversation back around to helping him figure out how he could thwart the evil Jafar."

Jasmine tilts her head, and then asks, "Yes, he said you put the notion in his head. What made you think of that?"

"Well, I don't know much about genies at all. But what I do know of them is that they have a great deal of power, but are only allowed to use it for those who make the wishes on the lamp. Great power, but trapped to never use it for themselves. When Aladdin spoke of Jafar, I heard the story of a tyrant who only wanted power and more power. Eventually though, magic of all kinds has a price."

Sighing, Robyn smiles again and says, "And while the price may not always be a bad one to pay, it is still a price. Jafar wanted to be the most powerful person in the world. Because of that, he is now trapped forever in a lamp, doomed to use his power only at the bidding of other people for all time."

"But you did not tell Aladdin to do that. You simply put the idea in his head. Why?"

"Because Aladdin is smart and I knew he would figure it out."

Looking at Robyn closely again, Jasmine asks softly, "Who are you really Robyn Hood?"

The man behind the hood tilts his head, his face still hidden in shadow, but a small smile still seen behind it. "I am a man who does not believe in a tyrant's rule, nor do I believe in simply pushing my own answers onto another person. People need to feel that they have come to their own conclusions in life, or they rarely ever feel that they will succeed on their own without someone's help. But I am a man who also believes in giving help to all those in need, no matter where they are from or who they are running from. Good people always deserve a helping hand."

"And what of the bad people?"

"They deserve to either learn from their ways quickly, or to be put away where they can no longer cause any harm."

"Robyn!," a new and young voice calls out.

Looking up, she sees the young boy who she'd just recently brought into her humble home coming towards them. Jasmine's eyes widen when he finally gets closer, and then she can't help but smile as the boy plops himself down on the other side of Robyn. "Hello Pinocchio. Princess Jasmine, meet Pinocchio."

The boy waves his wooden hand at her, and then turns back to Robyn. "My father will be here shortly. Little John sent Will to go after him."

"I see. And where will you go after he gets here."

"I was hoping we could stay here. At least until I find out what happened to Phillip."

Robyn laughs lightly and says, "Very well my wooden friend. Just remember to keep that cricket friend of yours close. No one really watches their step around here."

"Yes sir." And with that said, he hops up and then runs back over to the other children.

Jasmine watches after him, and then says, "He's made of wood."

"That was my first reaction too."

Jasmine laughs and then asks, "Where did he come from?"

"I don't really know. His father's business was sold to Nottingham, and when I found him he was being chased into the woods by some of the knights. They were talking about him making nice kindling or something like that. I snatched him up into a tree with me until they passed us by."

"He seems like a good boy."

"He really is. I hope he gets his own wish someday."

"And what is his wish?"

Robyn smiles and says, "To be a real boy."

* * *

"Are you sure that you won't stay a little while Robyn?"

"I'm afraid I can't Al. I need to get back to my people. But thank you again for your help."

Aladdin shakes his head and says, "I'd say it's small in regards to what you've done for me."

Robyn smiles, and then takes the arrow head off of one of her arrows and hands it to him.

"What is this for?"

Pointing to it, she replies, "While you may think this a small thing, I can think of nothing bigger that anyone could do for me. There is nothing I can do to thank you enough for providing a new home for some of my people."

Pressing it into his palm, she says, "There is a small bit of magic in this arrow head. If you should ever need me again, think very hard on it, and I will know. I cannot promise to be fast, but I will find you and do whatever I can to aid you."

"I wish I could give you something in return."

"My dear friend, you already have." Turning, Robyn slips her hand into Stephan's and says, "Alright Stephan. Let's go back."

At the camp, she turns to Stephan and says, "And as for you, I'm sorry that I cannot be of more assistance in finding your dear Tink. But I have yet to end my journeys around the world. So…"

She hands him a gold coin, one that really looks like many of the ones she's stolen before. However, when Stephan flips it over, he realizes that the back side is missing. "I discovered these on one of our raids. I have the other half of the coin that you are missing. Should I ever find fairies, and should I ever find this Tinkerbell that you speak of, you will know and you will be able to come find us."

Stephan smiles at her and says, "Words cannot describe my gratitude for your gift."

Robyn nods and then bows graciously and says, "Now, on your way genie. Go and find your love." And as he disappears in a puff of smoke, Robyn sighs and says, "I do hope you find her Stephan. No one deserves to be alone in life. Not if they have any other choice."

* * *

And that's chapter 3! Hope you're enjoying! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Boy of Wood and Girl in Tower

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

And just as an FYI, in the chapters tab, it won't let me fit the whole title of the chapter, which is why it's shortened and choppy there. Just figured I'd explain.

Okay, sorry for interrupting. Enjoy. :)

* * *

The Boy Made of Wood and the Girl in the Tower

Luke turns to look at the doors as Pinocchio runs inside. "Forgive me King Luke, but Phillip, I'm afraid we're running out of wood for the bows and arrows you requested."

Phillip rubs his eyes and then looks to Luke. "Do you have any other wood he could use?"

Luke nods and says, "Certainly. Lancelot, send men to the woods to collect wood for Pinocchio. By the way, how are the ropes coming?"

Pinocchio smiles and says, "Rapunzel's hair is growing faster than they can string it together. Rope we have plenty of, it's the weapons that are coming up slightly short. Fret not my king. Everyone shall be readied with sword or bow alike by the time they arrive."

As he leaves, Phillip reaches out and holds Aurora's hand in his. "But will it be enough."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our champion."

Robyn, beneath her heavier coat, and the hat pulled low on her face, walks up to the stand where Prince John and all the other royals are seated to watch the competition. It had been a close call, but Robyn had never really been worried. She'd split her opponent's arrow in two easily, and now she's the champion of the archery contest.

Of course, with her hat on in replace of the hood, her face is still covered but the Prince does not recognize her as Robyn Hood. Nor does the Sheriff for that matter. Only Marian has any idea who she is, and that is because she is the only one who has gotten a truly good look at her face.

And Marian smiles as she picks up the golden arrow and Robyn kneels down in front of her. "As champion of the archery competition, I present you Sir David with this golden arrow."

David is the name Robyn chose for this competition, chosen because of the knight that had always taken care of Midnight at her old home when she hadn't been able to do so herself. Young Prince Luke is smiling down at her too, though whether he actually knows that she's Robyn or not is unclear to her.

And then Robyn freezes, her hand on the golden arrow to take it, as another young royal stands up from her chair. Snow White moves to stand next to Maid Marian and says, "I know of a girl who could do that just as well as you."

Sheriff of Nottingham laughs and says, "Here this young man stands, champion of our competition, best archer of our people, and all you have to say is that you know someone who could do it better."

Snow's head falls slightly and she says, "My apologies. It's just, your shooting reminded me of someone I knew once before." Young Snow White isn't much taller than when Robyn had left her home long ago, but she can still see the change in her sister. All the love and compassion is still there, but where a child once stood now stands a young lady. Elizabeth had done well in teaching her to school her emotions, but Robyn can still see the tinge of sadness that the memory of her long lost older sister brings.

Robyn lets the arrow fall back into Marian's hands, and she bows graciously before her sister. "My sweet Snow White, no apologies are required. As an archer I always find it intriguing when I'm told there is still but one who can best me." And Snow smiles as she lowers her hand to the one Robyn has extended. Kissing her sister's fingers lightly, she then releases and straightens slightly.

Snow tilts her head and asks, "Have we met before? I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Robyn grins and says honestly, "I do not believe I would ever forget your face Snow White. Rumors of your natural beauty and kind spirit spread far a wide. Perhaps it is in my familiarity with you that you feel you know me."

"Perhaps it is."

Looking back at Marian, Robyn takes the arrow again and says, "Thank you for awarding me this grand victory."

William stands as well and says, "As it happens we would like to grant you another honor." And Robyn gives the signal behind her back that Little John should get ready to send Midnight after her. William doesn't see, and continues on, "We are in need of a fine archer in our land to aid us in hunting a fugitive of our kingdom. Perhaps you have heard of him. He goes by Robyn Hood."

"Ah, I have heard of this man. Robs from the rich and gives to the poor. Is that right?"

"Indeed, he has stolen much from us and he needs to be captured."

Robyn pauses for a moment, and then turns back to Snow White. Extending a hand again, she takes Snow's hand delicately in hers, and then kisses her fingers again. "I bid you adieu my dear Snow White. I wish you all the happiness this world can offer."

And then with a flick of her wrist, she plunges the golden arrow into her quiver and hears Midnight start running behind her. Jumping up onto the banister, Robyn chuckles loudly and says to William, "But my dear Sheriff, where is the fun in all of this if I help you to catch me? I say, it would be rather bad form to have it all end by simply turning myself in."

She lands on Midnight's back as she jumps back, and William's eyes pop wide open before he screams, "It's him! It's Robyn Hood! Stop him!"

"Farewell my lovely royals. It has been a marvelous occasion." And with a swift kick Midnight bolts from the yard and into the town square and towards the open gates.

"Close the gates!" But Midnight is too fast, and leaps over the end of the bridge and onto the grass outside it. Running through the outer town, the people cheer her on as she runs through the streets and back into the woods.

Back at the castle later on that same day, Marian and Snow are sitting in her room. "Can I braid your hair Snow?"

"Sure."

"You've been awful quiet since this evening. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

But in her mind, Snow keeps trying to figure out how she might've known the man behind the hat, the man under the hood. Is it possible that she might know this Robyn Hood?

* * *

"Get back here you little puppet! We need a fire! And your owner said you would help us with anything we need. Ha, ha!"

Of course, Pinocchio knows his father isn't who they're referring to. They're referring to the man that Geppetto works for. Running as fast as he can, Pinocchio cries out when his foot catches on a root rising up out of the ground and he trips and falls down.

But as the men are about to come upon him, he hears the thud of someone landing on the ground behind him. Turning his head, at a particular angle that most people can't, he sees a man with a hooded cloak coming towards him.

"Please don't hurt me," he pleads.

"Be quiet kid or they're gonna find us." Robyn grabs him and swings him up onto her back. "Hang onto me alright. Don't let go." Pinocchio holds on tight, his wooden arms biting into Robyn's shoulders as he squeezes. She ignores that though and climbs back up into her nearby tree. Pulling Pinocchio around to sit in front of her, she puts a finger to his lips and then points at where the knights are finally coming into view.

They search slowly for a few minutes, but then one of the knights laughs and says, "Maybe he fell into the river nearby and he'll rot. Come on, let's get back to the castle."

Once they're gone, Pinocchio sighs and turns to look at his savior again. "Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it kid."

It's quiet for a moment, and then Robyn says. "Well, my curiosity is peaked, so I'm going to ask. What's your name and how are you made out of wood?"

"I'm Pinocchio. My father carved me and made me out of a large trunk from a tree, and then made a wish on a star. Then a fairy all dressed in blue named Glenda came down and granted his wish. My Papa wanted a child, and so Glenda made me alive."

Robyn stares for a moment, and then nods and says, "Okay. Well, come on. Let's get you back to camp and cleaned up."

"Can't you take me back?"

"Trust me kid, you don't want to go back. If those knights see you for just one second they are going to take you away and throw you in the king's fireplace."

Pinocchio shivers, or rattles more like, in fear, but still says, "My papa wouldn't let them do that."

"He might try to stop them, but one man against twenty or thirty isn't really a fair fight. Come on. Once we're back at camp I'll see about getting your father to come and join us as well." When Pinocchio smiles and finally nods his head, Robyn grins down at him. "Alright, hop back on."

He holds on tight as Robyn climbs back down the tree, and then skips alongside her as she leads the way back to camp. "Oh, what's your name sir?"

"Robyn Hood kid."

"Thank you very much Mr. Robyn Hood, for saving my life."

"Sure thing kid."

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Robyn grins and says, "Tell me about how you become a real boy. Surely Glenda gave you a way to become real and not stay wooden forever. It doesn't seem fair to create someone and have them be a perpetual child for all time."

"Well, I have to be honest and not lie. And I can't be selfish."

"Sounds like good qualities."

"Yeah, but I haven't been doing so well."

"How is that?"

Pinocchio hangs his head slightly and says, "I told a lie when Jiminy found me with a salesman."

"Is Jiminy your father?"

"On, no. Jiminy is my cricket. He's a conscience."

Robyn pauses briefly, and then asks, "Where's your cricket now?"

Jiminy hops up onto Pinocchio's shoulder and says, "Down here."

She looks to him briefly, and then says, "Wherever you were, you might want to stay there. The people at camp don't usually watch where they step."

He nods and chirps a little before actually saying, "Thank you."

At the camp, Little John stares for a moment before shutting his mouth when Robyn says, "Really John? I thought you of all people had better manners then to stare at new guests."

"Sorry, but…"

She nods in understanding and says, "This is Pinocchio. And from what I've heard on my way here, it would be beneficial to find his father and bring him here as well. Geppetto will most likely be devastated until he realizes his son is okay."

"His son?"

"Yes Little John, his son. I'd like for either you or Will to go and find him tomorrow if you can. He's a wood carpenter."

"Right, of course he is."

Pinocchio breathes out a sigh of relief and says, "Thank you Robyn Hood. How can I ever repay you for everything?"

Robyn bends down in front of him so they're at the same height. "You must promise me something Pinocchio."

"Of course."

"Promise me that one day you will become a real boy."

The smile that lights up his face is enough to let Robyn know that when he does, he will be a marvelous young man. "I promise Robyn Hood. I promise."

* * *

"Pinocchio! Oh, there you are."

Standing up from the chair he's working on, Pinocchio looks to his father standing in the doorway, leaning heavily against his cane. "Father, I told you not to strain yourself so much. Phillip has assured that we will want for nothing and yet you still insist on working in here when you know you can't any longer."

"I just wanted to check and see how things were going. Aurora's chair must be nice and comfy for when she rocks her baby."

"Indeed, and I promise that it will be when I've added the cushions."

"Oh, and you have a visitor son." Pinocchio looks up again, this time seeing Rapunzel standing shyly in the doorway. Geppetto smiles and then says, "I'll just be in the living room if you need me."

Pinocchio, now a young man, nods to his father and then says, "Hello Rapunzel."

"Hi Pinocchio. I brought some blue berry pie. I thought you might be hungry."

Smiling, he nods and says, "Come on in. We'll sit and have some together."

As she cuts the pie, Pinocchio asks cautiously, "How did you evade him today?"

"I took the alley behind the houses. He thinks I hate it there."

"I hate for you to go there. You shouldn't have to."

"Pinocchio, until Blake has either been banished or learns that I won't ever be his, I will take to the alley. It's not as if it's even dangerous. He just thinks I can't stand the dark. But I don't mind the dark. Not really. That's when you can see all the stars in the sky."

He smiles at her, and then takes her hand in his and says, "If I could I would stop him."

"I know you would Pinocchio. But I know that Phillip is listening too. He just wants to give Blake another chance to turn around. And maybe he will. We must give him a chance. Everyone deserves a chance to learn from their mistakes and to be happy."

Pinocchio thinks back to his time in Sherwood Forest, before he'd been reunited with Phillip, again thanks to the good graces of Robyn Hood.

Rapunzel smiles gently after a moment and say, "You're thinking about him again."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Please tell me something else about him, this Robyn Hood you like so much. You're the only one here who actually knows anything about him at all really. Everyone else just knows rumors."

Pinocchio laughs lightly and says, "Very well. I told you about how he saved me. I told you of how he helped Phillip. Um, did I tell you of the time he helped Aladdin, the new Sultan of Agrabah?"

"Yes, I believe you have." Rapunzel watches as he thinks, and then reaches over and takes his hand in hers. "Perhaps not a story. Tell me something about him, about his character. He clearly made an impression on you."

He smiles as he looks at Rapunzel, her eyes waiting excitedly for a story of the famous outlaw Robyn Hood. "Well, he is kind. I don't mean like some people are randomly kind. He was genuine, always trying to think of others and how he could better help and serve them. When King Richard returned to rule over Nottingham, he left because he knew that his people would never be able to return to serving their king if he stayed. He'd done too much for them to simply overlook him as another townsperson again."

"He never talked like a townsperson. If I think back, he never really acted like one either. He knew as much as they did about town life, and he could do the same work they did, but he never carried himself like they did. He never thought about it, you could tell, but there was always a firmness in his step, like he always knew exactly where he was going, even if he had nowhere in particular in mind. And he talked like a philosopher or advisor would to a king. He was very smart, and his marksmanship has never been matched obviously."

Pinocchio pauses, and then says, "And there is one thing he said to me once that I can never seem to forget."

"What was it Pinocchio?"

Looking down at Rapunzel, he smiles while giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Once Phillip and Aurora were reunited and he brought me and my father to this place, Jiminy asked if he would stay. Phillip would've more than welcomed him, and he wouldn't be counted an outlaw here or in Nottingham if the time ever came for him to be sent there."

Closing his eyes, Pinocchio says, "And I remember him just standing there for a minute, and even with his face still in shadow I could feel that he was sad for some reason. And then before he turned to go he said, 'No matter where I go, there will always be a place where when they see my face, an outlaw is all I will ever be. I can't change that, it was my decision, and I can't bring myself to regret it. But I can never go home, and I can't find a place that will ever be equal to the space it has left open in me. I'm sorry Jiminy, but my purposes are best served as a drifter, as someone who can be whatever I am called to be.'"

Opening his eyes, he looks to Rapunzel. "And then he gave me the golden arrow you see up there. Told me that it would just rust if he kept it and that he knew I would take good care of it. And then he was gone."

"That's not all silly. You forgot about how Robyn told you that the arrow should always be kept close to you."

Smiling, Pinocchio adds, "I didn't forget. I just knew you'd want to add it in."

"Oh, whatever. Come on. Let's go and fix some supper for your Papa."

* * *

"You can't Pinocchio. He'll come back and find me gone, and then he'll just return and take me again. Besides, there is no way down for me."

Pinocchio shakes his head and says, "Your hair Rapunzel."

"Pinocchio, you must go." And she pushes him out the window and lowers him quickly to the ground by her hair.

Looking up at the tower, he hollers, "I will come back for you, and when I do it will be with good news that Blake can never return. Will you come with me then?"

"Oh Pinocchio, if that were possible then yes I would come. Now go, go before he comes back."

Pinocchio runs back through the path he made in the woods, and stops at a nearby tree. With a pen and paper that he carried with him from Rapunzel's tower, he writes, "Phillip, I've found Rapunzel. I was right, Blake kidnapped her. If she comes back with me and tells you this, can you banish Blake? She will not come until she is sure he won't be able to come back to harm anyone else the way he did my father. Please, hurry back with a reply. Pinocchio."

He puts it in the message carrier of the bird that sits on the back of the horse he'd ridden out here. "Carry this to the King. Hurry, time is of the essence." The hawk screeches in reply, and then takes off and up into the air to head back to the palace. Pinocchio watches for a bit, and then hears the sound of hoofs beating against the ground.

Taking to the woods, he hides in the thick trees with his horse, and holds his head down to silence him. Blake, in his dark outfit, his eyes blacker than ever, trots down the path towards the tower. And before Pinocchio can second guess himself, he follows. "Rapunzel, let down your hair girl."

Her hair falls in a long train, and Blake grips it tightly and starts climbing up. Pinocchio waits at the bottom, and when her hair isn't pulled back immediately, he grips it gently and starts up too. Rapunzel's eyes widen when she realizes who's coming. Pinocchio, even while climbing, is gentle on her hair, being sure to not hold it too tightly or pull against it unnecessarily.

Blake looks around suspiciously suddenly and asks, "Who has been here? One of the plates is missing."

"I… I broke one by mistake. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry. You're lying to me. Who's been here?"

Pinocchio hears a hard slap and Rapunzel's cry just before he pulls himself over the ledge. "Don't you dare hurt her."

"Ah, the wood boy. I should've known. Well, isn't this a nice little reunion. You know, I had really been hoping you would move past him Rapunzel, really I was. But since you two won't stand to be apart, I guess you two can live happily together in this tower forever."

Before he can blink, Pinocchio is punched in the face, and then thrown against the wall near the window. He hears Rapunzel's worried cry, and then the edges of his vision goes fuzzy before the world suddenly goes black around him.

When he wakes up, Rapunzel's head is in his lap. Lifting his head, he realizes his hands are tied behind him in the chair he's sitting in, and his feet are tied to the legs. "Rapunzel, where is he?" She lifts her gaze to his, and the gag in her mouth prevents her from speaking. She turns her head towards the window though to see that her hair is stretched across the room and down again for Blake to climb down.

His voice from way below hollers, "Oh, and just so you can know Rapunzel, I hope you two have a happy life together. What's left of it anyways. Ha, ha!" They see smoke lifting from the ground, and Pinocchio realizes that he plans to burn the tower down; with them still inside.

"Rapunzel, can you get to my hands?" But she turns so he can see that her hands are tied behind her back too, and then chained to the wall on the opposite side of the room. There is just enough slack for her to reach where she is in front of him, and no more left over. Pinocchio turns to look at his pack on the ground nearby, and realizes that Blake had gone through his things and taken to golden arrow that Robyn Hood had given him so long ago.

Cursing under his breath, he turns back to Rapunzel and says, "Hey, look at me Rapunzel. Look at me." Her tears stain her cheeks when she turns her head back up to see him. "I love you Rapunzel. I love you."

She cries even harder and he says, "Hey, it's okay. I love you, and I'll love you until I die. Do you understand?" She nods and mumbles something past the gag in her mouth. It's not something he can actually understand, but he knows that she's saying it back. "I know honey. I know."

Lowering his head to hers, he presses his lips against her hair and kisses her there before closing his eyes. This is how it would end for them. After all they'd been through, after he'd become a real boy and man and had found someone to love, this was how it would end. Locked and trapped in a tower, burned alive, like those knights had tried to do to him so long ago.

The crash that goes through the roof makes them both jerk their heads to look up. A rope extends through the ceiling and to the other side. And Pinocchio's eyes widen when he sees his golden arrow is the thing that shot the rope through.

The rope hangs down from the roof outside and extends down past the window. They watch it wiggle for a while as smoke continues to billow up from the ground. And Pinocchio can't help but smile and laugh in relief when Robyn Hood pulls himself up through the window and lands on the ground. His cloak is singed, one arm burnt from the flames below, but otherwise he looks as determined as ever.

Robyn looks at them for a moment, and then quickly gets to work. "I told you it was important to keep that thing close. You won't believe how much longer it took me to find you because I had to get it from whoever that is that took it from you."

Pinocchio is still laughing when he says, "I can't believe you're here. How did you find us?"

"The arrow Pinocchio. No time to explain. We have to get out of here before the tower burns down."

After she's unlocked Rapunzel and cut the ropes binding Pinocchio, Robyn climbs up to retrieve the arrow and rope before coming back down. "I will shoot this from here to a tree below. The landing will be rough, but at least we will avoid the flames." But as she ties it off and then shoots, the arrow is jerked back by the end of the rope. "Damn, it's not long enough to reach the edge of the woods."

"What about my hair?"

Turning to Rapunzel, Robyn asks, "You're hair?"

"It's braided and very strong. Blake has been using it to climb and descend the tower since I was put here. It we attach it to the arrow, can you shoot it there?"

Robyn pauses briefly, and then turns to Pinocchio and says teasingly, "You obviously haven't told her very much about me if she thinks I will miss my mark because of hair instead of rope."

They quickly tie one end of her hair to the post by the window, and then Robyn takes out a dagger and prepares to cut the hair close to her head. Rapunzel closes her eyes, dreading the moment, but when it doesn't come she opens her eyes to see Robin holding the blade close to her lips. Looking to Rapunzel, Robyn shrugs and says, "You like your hair. I can't blame you. It's quite beautiful. It will be enchanted after this."

"Enchanted? My hair?"

"Yes. You can make it grow back as soon as we get down, to whatever length you want it to be. Ten feet or just two extra inches. It doesn't matter. Now hold still. We haven't got much time."

She cuts it off, and Pinocchio watches the shimmer at the end of the cut ends of hair on her head before helping Robyn tie the arrow to the hair. Aiming, she shoots for the strongest tree she sees and fires. Sure enough, Rapunzel's hair is long enough to reach. "Go you two. Get out of here. I'm right behind you."

Rapunzel goes first, and then Pinocchio, and Robyn follows right after. But as she is halfway across, the fire reaches the top and the hair attached to the post is singed and breaks away. Robyn plunges down, holding onto the line of hair as it jerks and swings her into the tree line. She crashes to the ground and rolls until her back slams against the trunk of another nearby tree. Groaning, she rises to her feet, and cringes when she realizes her ankle has been twisted.

"Robyn!" Pinocchio sighs in relief when he finds her, but quickly pulls her arm over his shoulders when she limps slightly. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. You two should go. I found your horse a ways back. You need to get out of here. There's no telling where Blake is or if he's woken up yet."

Rapunzel takes her other arm and asks, "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I always am. After all…" and she makes a sweeping bow before them, "… I'm Robyn Hood."

Pulling Rapunzel's hand into hers, she gently kisses her fingers. "And though our time together has been brief my dear, I do wish you the best of luck with our parting. Do take care of my dear friend Pinocchio. He can be quite a block-head sometimes. Pun-intended of course."

Pinocchio can't help but laugh again, and then watches as Robyn whistles and Midnight comes out of nowhere and settles down so it's easier for Robyn to get on. "Wait! Robyn, where are you going?"

And there's that same smile beneath the hood. "I'm going to lead our boy Blake as you call him on a very merry chase. Take care my friends. Oh, and Pinocchio." She tosses the golden arrow back to him and says, "Do always keep that close to you my dear friend. Good-bye and best wishes."

And she takes off, out of their sights. Rapunzel then looks back to Pinocchio and says, "You were right. He's amazing. How did he find us Pinocchio?"

He looks at the arrow in his hands, and then puts an arm around her shoulders and turns her toward where his horse is waiting patiently. "I think it had something to do with this. Come on. We need to get back to the kingdom."

At the road side, Pinocchio and Rapunzel break through to find Phillip and his army of knights trotting down the road at a fast pace. But upon seeing his friend, Phillip brings everyone to a halt. "Pinocchio! Thank goodness you're alright."

"Yeah. Robyn Hood saved Rapunzel and me."

Phillip's eyes widen and he says, "That horse of his really must be the fastest in the world then. He was at my palace not even a half hour ago, telling me that something was very wrong and that you were in danger." Rapunzel and Pinocchio look at each other in wonder. How had he already known that they were in trouble? "And then he took off, and he said that if you said that Blake needed banishment then we should banish him. Of course, when we ran into him on the road he was furious. He got away before we could arrest him. We could see the flames by then and knew that he must've done something terrible. What happened Pinocchio?"

"It's a long story my friend. I think perhaps we should go back to the castle while your men try and find Blake. Robyn said he would lead him on a merry chase, but I don't know how long he can keep him occupied."

Meanwhile, Robyn has just cut Blake off in front of him, and laughs when the man curses and starts following behind her. "I will get you for this Robyn Hood. I will have my revenge on that stupid puppet and on you. But you first. Come here!"

Robyn pushes Midnight as fast as she'll go, and when they break into a clearing near a shoreline, she turns her to run along the shore, kicking up sand behind them. "Robyn Hood!"

The arrow that pierces her side is as surprising as it is painful. Midnight whinnies, sensing her master's pain, but Robyn kicks again and says, "No, keep going Midnight. Don't stop. Don't let him catch you."

And even as she says it, she rolls off of Midnight, the pain causing a blinding darkness to engulf her eyes as she lands harshly on her back. Blake watches Robyn fall and laughs harshly while he rides past the hooded figure. Pulling his mare to a stop, he turns around, but finds that Robyn has already pushed himself into the water and is swimming out beyond the shore.

"Get back here! I will have my revenge!" Robyn dives down into the water as he shouts at her, and as fast as she can pushes herself deeper and deeper and further and further until she's sure Blake's haphazardly shot arrows won't hit her, at least not with full force. They soar through the water, but slow as they reach her. One cuts a gash into her arm, but none of the others make any great impact.

Blake just spots the blood rising to the ocean's surface when he hears the sounds of King Phillip's knights approaching. "Damn it! I will get you Robyn Hood! If it's the last thing I do!" He hops back on his horse and takes off, cutting back into the woods before disappearing from sight, the knights following him in pursuit.

Robyn waits as long as she can, and when the arrows don't continue coming she tries to swim back up. But her vision clouds, her arm and side scream at her, and as she gasps at the pain she sucks water into her lungs. The last thing she sees before the world goes completely black for her is a blur of bright red, and then two hands reaching out for her.

And when she wakes up to the pressure of someone pushing hard against her chest, she chokes on the water that's rising up her throat. Flipping her head to the side, she spits it up, and hears a soothing voice say, "There, there, that's it. Get it all out. Everything's going to be fine now."

Turning back over, Robyn looks up to see a girl with green eyes and striking red hair smiling softly down at her. "You will be alright now. I've tended your wounds with a healing plant from the sea. They will heal quickly, though you may still feel a slight pain from them for some time."

Robyn simply stares for a moment, discerning that she is lying on a dock somewhere, and tries to catch her breath. When she finally feels like she has enough air in her lungs, she asks in a groggy voice, "Who are you?"

The woman with red hair smiles gently, and runs a hand gently along Robyn's brow. It's then that Robyn realizes her hood has been pulled back. "My name is Ariel dear. What is your name? Do you remember?"

For a moment she doesn't answer, but then says softly, "Robyn."

"That is a very pretty name. It's a pleasure to meet you Robyn. I'm glad that you are okay."

* * *

Chapter 4! Yay! I hope you are enjoying. Chapter 5 to come soon. :)


	6. Chapter 5: A Fish Out of Water

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

* * *

A Fish Out of Water

Grumpy looks to Ariel in curiosity, and then says, "Getting back to the topic that was brought up before, if Ursula isn't the reason you're still on land, and your father isn't either, then how is it possible for you to be a human?"

Ariel smiles slightly and says, "I had an encounter with a remarkable young woman who offered me one wish because I saved her life. I told her I wanted to be with my true love, Eric, but that he was a human and I was of the sea."

Eric squeezes her hand in his gently and says, "The woman turned out to be magical. She gave Ariel the gift of both worlds. She can live on land as a human, and when she wishes to visit her family she can return to the sea and her tail will return."

Snow smiles at Ariel, and then Aurora asks, "What was her name?"

"Robyn. She told me her name was Robyn."

* * *

"But I love him father!"

Triton's eyes bugged out of his head, and then his face turned red with anger. "NO! You cannot be with him! He is a human and you are a mermaid! You are of two different worlds! It is not possible!"

"I don't care."

"This is ridiculous Ariel! And this nonsense has gone on long enough!"

Ariel screams as her father takes his trident out from behind him. Pulling her by her arm to the side, he unleashes his fury on her cave of wonders, her cave of things that she'd discovered from the world above her home in the sea, the world on the land. The picture of Eric had been all she'd had of their encounter on the beach after she'd saved him from drowning on the boat the night of his birthday party.

Everything she'd worked so hard to gather, to explore, to understand, now all lies in ashes and rubble at her tail. Bending down, sinking to the floor of her cave, she curls into herself and cries. Triton looks down at her, and then turns and swims away, praying that his rash decision was the correct one.

Flounder, the blue and gold tropical fish that is her friend, asks softly, "Ariel?"

"Go away Flounder."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Flounder swims down and snuggles up under her chin. "I won't say anything. Just hold me until you feel like getting up." So Ariel wraps her arms around Flounder and sobs next to him while the sun slips from the sky. Its hours later before she releases him and floats up off the floor. "Don't worry Ariel. Maybe we can replace them. Yeah, we can go back to the wreck sight of the ship again. I'm sure there's something there you didn't find the first time."

She smiles at her friend's attempt at cheering her up, but the picture of Eric is still gone, and there's nothing he can do to fix that. "Thanks Flounder. Maybe we'll go tomorrow. I think I want to be alone right now. Why don't you swim on ahead? I'll be just behind you."

"Well, alright. I'm sorry Ariel. I wish there was something I could do."

And as he swims away, Ariel mutters softly, "Me too."

A new voice, whiny and tenor pitched asks, "Why the long face dear?"

Ariel jerks to find the swordfish, the pet of Ursula, swimming up behind her. "What do you want Herman?"

He grins, his sharp and crocked teeth showing, and he says, "I want to help you with your problem dear. More importantly, she wants to help you with your problem."

Gesturing towards what had previously been her cave of wonders, Ariel asks, "And what could Ursula possibly do to fix this?"

"Not the cave dear, but the problem of separation. You want to be with the prince, but you can't, because you're a mermaid."

"And?"

He swims closer and whispers in her ear, "And Ursula knows how to turn you into a human." Ariel watches as he begins to swim away. "If you want to hear her offer dear, you must keep up with me."

For one second she considers how terrible this might end up being. But the thought of being with Eric spurs her into action, and she quickly moves to catch up and follow Herman to Ursula's cave home.

* * *

"It's really quite simple pet. I can create a potion that will give you legs for three days. Now, before those three days are up, you have to get that prince to kiss you. But it can't be just any kiss. It must be true love's kiss. If he does, then the spell will become permanent, and you will be a human forever. But, if he doesn't kiss you before the three days are up, which will be by sunset on the third day if we do this now, you'll turn back into a mermaid."

Ariel knows that Ursula's offer can't be that simple, so she asks, "And what is the price of this potion?"

Ursula smiles in a sickeningly sweet way and says, "If you return to being a mermaid, your life will belong to me, and you will be my servant."

Ariel looks at the bottle in her hands, and then asks, "And what do you need from me to make this work?"

The sea witch laughs delightedly and says, "Oh, nothing much. I just need that lovely voice of yours."

"My voice?"

"Yes. The object I take must be something very special from you. I can think of nothing more special about you then that lovely voice."

"But…"

Ursula scoffs and waves a hand dismissingly before Ariel can protest her worries. "Oh, don't worry dear. You still have your pretty face. Let him fall in love with that. Now, do we have a deal?" Ariel thinks on it for a moment, and then reaches out and shakes Ursula's hand. "Good. Now, sing for me dear."

Ariel lets out a soft note, and holds it until the sound no longer comes from her, but from the bottle Ursula now holds in her hands. "Excellent my dear, excellent. Now, swim close to the surface and drink that. The potion will do the rest."

Ariel swims to the surface near the shore near Eric's home, and then takes a deep breath before drinking the potion. The bottle falls from her hands as she feels her body changing in a strange way. Gasping, she uses her arms to pull herself up onto the sand, and then gasps when she looks back and sees that where her tail used to be, two legs have no appeared.

If her voice had still been hers, she would've laughed. But no sound escapes her lips. Only the air that comes in and goes out.

"Hey! Who's out there? Are you alright?" And as she looks up, she sees Prince Eric running up the beach towards her. But upon seeing how exposed she is, he pauses and then quickly runs back up the beach for a towel before coming back and wrapping her in it. "Here you go. You poor thing. Where did you…" And as their eyes meet, Eric stares into those deep green eyes and then asks, "Have we met?"

Ariel nods and Eric smiles hopefully before asking, "What's your name sweetie?" She tries to speak, but no sound comes out, and she touches her throat to let him know. "You can't speak?" She nods and his eyes sadden. "Oh, then you must not be who I thought. Regardless, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Come on, let's get you up and into some dry clothes."

She tries to explain on the way who she is, but without her voice she can't make him understand. Sighing, she decides that she will simply have to find another way to show him she loves him, and hopefully he will feel the same.

* * *

None of this makes any sense. Things had been going so well. Eric had almost kissed her just the other night. And now, now he was getting married, immediately, on a boat out at sea that Ariel is watching sail away.

"Ariel?" She looks down at Flounder, but simply shakes her head and sinks down on the dock as tears fall from her eyes. Eric is gone, and now, once the sun has finally set, she will be Ursula's servant forever.

"Ariel!"

Flounder and she look up to see Scuttle flying hurriedly towards them. He crashes onto the dock and says, "That woman, whoever Eric thinks she is, she isn't! She's Ursula! The witch disguised herself like that, and she's somehow got your voice, and now they're fixing to get married and Eric is gonna be married to the mother of all sea witches!"

Ariel's eyes widen, and she stares out at the boat as it continues to get farther away. Looking down at Flounder, she points to the barrels sitting on the dock nearby. He swims over and grabs the rope attached to one of them after she pushes it into the water.

Utterly confused, he asks, "Ariel?" She jumps in and holds onto the barrel and then points to the ship. Realizing what she has in mind, Flounder smiles and says, "Oh! Okay! Scuttle, help us!"

"How? I can't pull her like you."

"Just stall the wedding. Do anything you can think of to stall long enough for us to get there. Hurry!"

"Oh! Okay! Don't worry Ariel. I'm on it!"

And he is on it. Seals, gulls, pelicans, starfish, goldfish, and every other type of creature nearby swarm towards the ship to help Scuttle create chaos that prevents Ursula, in her woman like form, from saying I do.

Ariel pulls herself up onto the boat when Flounder gets her close enough to climb the side, and she runs up and tackles Ursula to the ground. "You! Get off of me! You have no idea who I am!"

Ariel tears the necklace from around her throat and tosses it aside, shattering it against the ground before pointing a finger in her face. She can't speak, but Ursula's eyes widen as she realizes that Ariel knows exactly who she is.

Growling in anger, Ursula shoves Ariel aside, slamming her against the side of the ship harshly before standing to her own feet. "You can't stop us. We are getting married and that is final."

But everyone's eyes widen now, because Ursula doesn't sound like Ariel anymore. She sounds like the witch of the sea that she is. The glowing essence of Ariel's voice rises up from the shattered shell necklace, and the beautiful note that she'd been making when she gave it up returns to her.

Eric blinks rapidly, coming out of the spell Ursula had put him under. And when he sees Ariel, hears her singing with the voice of the woman that had saved him from drowning days ago, he smiles and says, "It is you."

"Oh Eric." But just as he runs up to her, she cringes and falls to the ground. Looking back, she sees that her tail has returned in place of her legs. "Oh no."

The sun has set, and is now disappearing beyond the horizon. Ursula laughs loudly and everyone watches in horror as her eight legs return and she scrambles across the boat. Scooping Ariel up, she pushes Eric back onto the deck and says, "Say goodbye to your true love Eric. She's mine now. Ha, ha, ha!"

And as they dive back down, Ursula drags Ariel back down to the sea cave that is her home. Cackling, she shoves her into a caged room and says, "And now you're mine. At least for a little while. And when your…"

"Ursula!" She turns and smiles as Triton floats into view, Flounder close behind him. He'd gone to warn Triton after he'd gotten Ariel to the boat. "Release her."

"I'm afraid I just can't do that dear. We shook on it you see. She's mine." And as Triton brings up his trident to strike her, Ursula holds up her hand and he sees that it's glowing, but not from her own magic. It's glowing as a warning that Triton doesn't have the right to kill her. "You see. We made a deal, legal and fair. And now she is mine."

The cunning smile that appears on her face makes Ariel's stomach churn. "Of course, I'm always willing to make other deals. I tell you what Triton, I'll let her go. If, you are willing to take her place."

"What?"

"I will set your precious daughter free, her life will be spared, if you will take her place as my servant for life. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Ariel looks up at her father and says, "No dad. You can't." But as he looks at her, she watches a tear roll down his cheek. "Dad, no!"

But he reaches out and says, "We have a deal." He shakes Ursula's hand and says, "Now release her."

"Of course, of course." She pulls Ariel out of the cage and then takes Triton by the arm and pushes him inside. Cackling, she then takes the trident from his hand and says, "And to think, if you had simply attempted to understand your daughter's feelings, she never would've come to me. Now you are mine forever, along with everything you own. Your kingdom, your people, and your trident are now all mine."

Cackling again, she shoots off a bolt from the trident and laughs when it destroys one of the walls of her cave. "See you later dears. I have a kingdom to destroy."

Ariel swims forward and says, "No. I won't let you."

Grabbing the trident with both hands, she tries to jerk it away, but Ursula shoves her back. "Don't you dare touch me you bitch. Deal or no deal I'll kill you now."

And she cringes when she feels a pain in her hand, and instantly realizes her mistake. She'd promised Ariel would be spared, and now she'd just threatened to kill her. Triton can feel it too, the deal breaking almost as quickly as it had been made, but from behind the cage he can't break free to go after her. "Swim Ariel!" She swims around Ursula, leading away from the cave.

Ursula curses and says, "Get back here!"

Ariel's getting closer to the surface when she spots Eric diving down towards her. Swerving, she slams into him, pushing him out of the way just as Ursula shoots up at him with the trident. Swimming up, she hauls him back into the life boat he'd taken from the ship to come after her. "You can't be here. She'll kill you."

But he shakes his head and says, "I'm not leaving you here."

"Eric…"

And he leans down and presses his lips to hers, cutting off her protest. Pulling back, he says, "I already lost you once before. I am not about to lose you again."

The boat tips then and Eric is thrown back into the water as Ursula comes up on the other side. "How sentimental. Too bad this happy reunion couldn't last forever."

Eric spots his ship, sailing just behind Ursula at the moment. Whispering to Ariel, he asks, "Can you get me back to my ship?"

"Yes."

"Do it."

She swerves away as Ursula shoots again, and dives down with Eric holding onto her as she drags him behind her towards his ship. Pushing him up to the ladder, she says, "Get away. Get as far away as you can."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Eric, you can't…" Suddenly the current jerks her away and she finds herself being sucked into a whirlpool that drags her down to the ocean floor again.

Ursula laughs harshly and says, "You thought you could beat me. No dear, not while I hold the trident. Your father was foolish to not think of this sooner. But all he could think of was you and how he might save you. Well, look at how well that worked out. Now, say goodbye Ariel, you stupid little mermaid."

But just as she's about to strike, her body seizes and she gasps as a sharp pain rips through her back. Eric has turned his ship around and has rammed into her at full speed, the end of his ship going straight into her back that is high above the water.

The impact is so rattling that Ursula drops the trident, and as it floats back down to the ocean floor, Flounder swims by and grabs it in his mouth and hurriedly carries it back to Triton. Freeing himself, Triton then swims up to the surface to see Ariel reaching up for Eric as he jumps into the water off of his sinking ship. Ursula is jerking away, further into the ocean, dragging the ship along with her.

Looking back, she screams at Ariel, "I will get you for this you stupid little mermaid! And I've still won! I've still stolen your happily ever after! Ha, ha!"

They remain, floating in the water for a while as she disappears, and then Ariel pulls Eric back to the shore. Looking her up and down, really taking the time to study her new figure, he can't help but awe at her. He then looks to her eyes and says, "Ariel."

"I'm so sorry Eric. I never meant to cause any of this. I just wanted to be with you."

"And I want to be with you. Ariel, we can work this out. Just because we're from two different worlds doesn't mean we can't be together."

She smiles at him sadly, and then looks back at her father for a moment. "Listen Eric, there are some things that I must take care of right now back at home. Can we meet here tomorrow at noon?"

She can feel his reluctance in letting her go, but finally he sighs and says, "You promise that you're coming back."

"I promise."

"Good, because I…"

She smiles and says before he can finish, "I know. You can't lose me again." Leaning down, she kisses him deeply and says softly, "I love you Eric. I will see you tomorrow."

He nods, and then watches as she swims back out to her father and they disappear below the surface.

* * *

After the kingdom had been relieved with Ariel's return and Ursula's disappearance, Triton decides to escort his daughter back to the shore line where she will wait for Eric. "I'm sorry Ariel, for the pain my actions caused you. I was trying to make you see reason, when it was I who needed to do the seeing."

Smiling, she hugs him tightly and says, "It's okay father. I love you."

"And I love you. And if there was some way I could grant you your wish to be on land with him, I would. But that isn't within my power."

"I know dad. It's okay. We'll work something out."

Tilting his head, her father asks, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love him and he loves me. And as long as we have that, we can accomplish anything."

Triton smiles down at her and says, "You have your mother's determined spirit. I will leave you alone to your own thoughts then."

Only once she's sure he's gone does she allow her smile to fade. Yes, she loves Eric, and he loves her, but what are they going to do? How can they be together while she doesn't have legs?

Sighing, she decides that since she has several hours before noon even arrives, she will take a swim to clear her head. Approaching the neighboring kingdom, where Phillip and Aurora are rulers, she finds a rock jutting up out of the water a ways off the shore, and perches on top of it as she looks out at the land she's grown to love. She would give anything to be able to stay up there with Eric. She would miss her home of course, but to be with Eric… no gift would be greater.

Smoke is rising from a great deal away in the forest beyond the shore, and Ariel at first thinks nothing of it. But then the hooded figure on a black horse bursts from the tree line and turns and starts racing along the shoreline. And the man on the horse behind her is yelling profanities and declaring revenge against the man.

The rider is obviously already injured, and the arrow that pierces his side now does not aid his escape. Ariel watches the horse falter, watches the rider kick the black beauty on, spurring her to keep going even as he falls to the ground from her back. Ariel then watches as he pulls himself to the water and forces himself under to evade the attacker.

Diving down from her rock, she watches as the hooded figure swims lower and holds his breath while waiting for the arrows to stop flying down towards him. But when they do, when he tries to pull himself back to the surface, his limbs seize, his body jerks, and Ariel can hear his gasp before the water floods his lungs. He's drowning.

Spurring into action, she swims forward and reaches down for him just as his eyes close. Grabbing several batches of seaweed before reaching the surface, she hauls him onto the dock nearby and hurriedly starts patching up the bleeding wounds she can see.

It's when she pulls the hood back and sees the face that lies behind it that she pauses. This is no man, but a woman. Shaking her head, Ariel quickly begins pushing against her chest, as she had seen Eric do once before. Sure enough, after a few tense moments, the woman's eyes open and she starts coughing up the water she's taken into her lungs. "There, there, that's it. Get it all out. Everything's going to be fine now."

As the woman rolls back onto her back, she looks up at her and Ariel can see the worry flashing behind her eyes as she tries to remember what happened. Reassuringly, Ariel adds, "You will be alright now. I've tended your wounds with a healing plant from the sea. They will heal quickly, though you may still feel a slight pain from them for some time."

The woman stares for a moment, and Ariel realizes that she's simply trying to catch her breath before speaking. Finally, when she not breathing in as deeply, her groggy voice asks, "Who are you?"

Ariel smiles gently down at her, and with her fingers she tenderly touches the woman's brow, tucking some hair back into the cap that still rests on her head. The woman before her freezes, clearly just realizing that the hood she had been wearing has been pushed back from her face. Ariel hopes that's alright. She hadn't known what else to do. "My name is Ariel dear. What is your name? Do you remember?"

For a moment she doesn't answer, but then says softly, "Robyn."

"That is a very pretty name. It's a pleasure to meet you Robyn. I'm glad that you are okay."

Robyn just stares at her for a minute or so more, and then asks, "How did you find me?"

Ariel smiles again and says, "I was in the water when you dove in to get away from the wicked man chasing you."

"Why were you in the water?" But as she sits up, Robyn sees the tail that extends past the upper half of Ariel's body. "Oh. Well, that explains that."

Ariel smiles again, and then asks, "Forgive me for prying, but why are you dressed this way? I thought you were a man."

"I was hiding from that wicked man. He didn't recognize me this way."

Well, it's only a small lie. Anyways, Ariel is nodding and then asks, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Robyn smiles and laughs a little before saying, "I think I should be the one asking if there is anything I can do for you. You saved my life. Thank you for that."

"Of course."

Robyn reads the sad look in Ariel's eyes, the look that is slightly hidden right now behind the worry she had for Robyn's own well-being. Reading the look in peoples' eyes is something she'd always been good at, and she hasn't been wrong yet. "Something troubles you my new friend. Tell me what it is. Perhaps there is something I can do to help you."

"I'm afraid you can't. My problem is not so easily resolved."

Smiling anyway, Robyn says, "You never know. What is difficult for some could be quite easy for others? Come on. At the very least you will no longer have to be sad alone. Sadness is always better when there are two to share in it instead of one. Then eventually one will cease being sad and pull the other out of their slump as well."

Ariel debates for a moment, and then figures that it can't do any harm. She reveals all of what just happened between herself, Eric, her father, and Ursula, and how in spite of finally defeating her and sending her away, she had still won in at least one way. "Now I am still a mermaid, and I still love Eric, and we still can't be together. He says we can work it out, and I hope he's right. But if I can't live on the land and he can't live in the sea, I don't see how we will be together."

Robyn watches her head fall slightly, and then says, "I owe you my life Ariel. I am in your debt for that."

"It's okay Robyn. I feel even better about it knowing you were someone truly worth saving."

"And how do you know that?"

"The way you talk. You are a person who cares deeply for all those you meet. It's why you want to share in my pain. I am happy knowing that I have saved someone with such a big heart." Looking up at the sky, she realizes that noon will be upon her soon, and she needs to get back to Eric quickly. "I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but I promised Eric I would meet him at noon."

"If I could grant you any gift, any wish you could ask for, what would it be Ariel?"

She looks back at Robyn in confusion, but then says, "I want to be with Eric. That would be my wish."

"And you love him?"

"With all my heart."

She watches as Robyn debates for a brief moment, and then smiles. "Can you take me with you to where you are going to meet Eric?"

"Um, I can. But what about your horse?"

"Don't worry about Midnight. We always find each other. Well, she always finds me. Will you take me with you?"

"Um… okay."

Robyn hangs onto Ariel's shoulders as she swims them swiftly back to the ocean above her land and the shore that rests just beside Eric's castle. Looking at the area Ariel has brought her to, she lets out a little whistle and says, "Wow, he has a really good view."

"Yes, yes he does."

Looking back at Ariel, Robyn offers her a hand and says, "Let me pull you up onto the beach. There is something I want to show you." Once she is seated on the sand, Robyn kneels in front of her and holds her hands out on the sides of Ariel's tail.

When Robyn's hands begin to glow and the magic starts to engulf her tail, Ariel's eyes widen. "What's going on?"

"I have magic Ariel. And in return for saving my life, a complete stranger that you didn't even know, I am granting you the one thing your heart desires most."

And unlike with Ursula's magic, Ariel doesn't even feel the change. She doesn't even realize that instead of her sea shell top she's wearing a dress until she finally looks down and sees feet sticking out from beneath the smooth green material.

Gasping, she jumps back, and then moves quickly to try and stand on her feet. And unlike Ursula's magic, where her legs had felt weak and foreign, she feels as though her legs now are just as strong as her tail had been in the water. "But… how?"

Robyn smiles lightly and says, "I told you. What is hard for some can sometimes be easy for others."

Smiling, Ariel turns and wraps Robyn in a tight hug. "Oh, my dear friend. How can I ever thank you?"

"There is no thanks necessary. This is my thanks to you for saving my life."

When she finally let's go, Ariel watches as Robyn bends down and picks up a beautiful sea shell from the sand. Her hands glow again, and when she opens them, Ariel smiles at the lovely necklace that has appeared.

Robyn slips it over Ariel's head and says, "And this is my second gift to you. While I cannot exactly grant you both legs and a tail, I can give you this. You don't have to wear this all the time, though I would recommend you keep it close always. On land you will have the legs of a human. But whenever you want to return and visit your family again, simply put this on and come to the water, and just think about swimming with your tail. I would recommend you be sitting down when you do that though. And when you return, think about walking along the shore, and your legs will come back."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much Robyn."

Robyn smiles, and then catches her arm before she turns around. "There is a small catch to the tail part though. If you take the necklace off while you're a mermaid, your legs will immediately grow back, whether you're out of the water or not. Please be careful with who you reveal that bit of information to. It would be dangerous for simply anyone to know."

"Yes, I will be careful." As Robyn turns to leave, Ariel says, "Oh, wait. Can't you meet Eric? I so want you to meet him. He will be just as thrilled as I am about this."

"I would Ariel, believe me. But Blake, the man who was chasing me before, was heading this way when he took off. I fear he may end up finding me if I stay for too long. No, I think my time here must be brief."

Though sad at that knowledge, Ariel nods and says, "I understand. Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure yet. I fear the land may not be a safe place for me at all at this point."

Ariel takes Robyn's arm and points to a harbor that is on the other side of town, but still barely visible from the castle. "If you can make your way to the harbor, they always have boats coming in and going out. As long as you don't mind hard work, and you don't look like you would, I'm sure someone would be willing to take you with them on their boat. The fact that you don't have a predetermined destination in mind will also be very appealing to them."

"Thank you my new friend." And out of habit, Robyn bows graciously and then kisses Ariel's hand.

When she stands back up, Ariel smiles gently and says, "You weren't just hiding from him were you? When you were dressed as a man I mean?"

Robyn sighs and says, "No, I wasn't. But seeing as you know I'm a girl now, I think I can allow myself a small indulgence." And for the first time in a while, Robyn curtsies as she had been raised as a princess to do so long ago, and then stands up straight. "I must be going."

Looking past Ariel, she smiles and says, "I believe your prince is here."

Ariel turns, and then runs down the beach where Eric appears to be waiting for her to arrive. "Eric!"

He turns to see her, his eyes widening in shock and surprise, but when she reaches him he picks her up and spins her around in a circle before placing her back on her feet. "But how? How is this possible? Your father?"

"No, even my father does not have the power to do this. No, my new friend…" She turns to point, and she can barely see Robyn hopping onto the back of her black horse. "Strange. Either that's the fastest horse ever known to man, or she did something to bring her back."

Eric looks down at her and asks, "What do you mean? Who is that?"

"That's Robyn. She granted me my legs for saving her life. She fell off of her horse while running from a very bad man named Blake. But this was all the way in the next kingdom."

Eric looks up too as the girl kicks and she and her horse bolt away down the road. "What was her name again?"

"Robyn. My dear friend Robyn. Come Eric, we have much to discuss, and I must inform my father of this wonderful news."

"How will you do that?"

She grins at his question and says, "Just wait and see."

* * *

At the edge of town, before she reaches the harbor, Robyn stops and hops off of Midnight. "Now, listen girl, and listen very well. They aren't going to let me take you with me on any of these boats."

Midnight huffs, and Robyn smiles gently at her faithful friend. "We've been through a lot together, and I hate to leave you behind, you know that my dear friend. But for both of our sakes, I think it is time that I spent a little while away from the land. No matter where I go these things seem to keep happening. Maybe if I get away for a while, let the memory of me die, then maybe we can go back to the simple life of living in the woods where our only adventures will be to revisit those we care for most. But until I return, my faithful friend, I cannot leave you in just anyone's custody. Now, do you remember how to find Belle?"

The horse literally nods her head up and down once. Robyn smiles again and says, "Good. Go to her, and I'm sure she will take wonderful care of you. And do try not to cause her too much trouble. If she ever needs you go to her and help her. And be nice to Rumpel. He's not so bad anymore."

Midnight huffs again, and then Robyn pats her neck before stepping forward and hugging her tightly. "I will miss you my friend. And I promise that I will return for you someday."

She sends her horse away with a swat to the rear, and then quickly decides that her cloak will not be something she can have with her. On a boat surrounded by curious pirates and sailors, the identity of her true sex will be found out sooner rather than later, and then she may even be branded a liar and an unfaithful crew member. No, it would be best if they saw her for the woman she is already. Removing it, she discreetly hangs it on a hook at a nearby shop, and then stops in another store to buy some new clothes to replace the forest-ridden ones she's worn for so long.

Tucking her hair into the new cap she bought, she hurries up to the docks and stands by one of the posts like several others are. She knows that as a woman she won't really be wanted as much, but at least maybe someone will take her to swab decks. No one else probably wants to swab decks, but at this point, Robyn will do whatever it takes to get away from here.

"Hey!" Robyn turns to see Blake walking towards the harbor, and boy does he look mad. Turning back to the ships, she closes her eyes and prays that whoever she ends up with won't be too terribly mad at her. Taking off, she picks one large ship that no one else appears to be boarding at the moment.

The black wood is beautiful she supposes, in a dark sort of way, though it is covered by lots of dust, dirt, and grime as well. If, or when, they discover her, she would offer to swab the decks, polish any silver, and do anything to not be cast overboard. And maybe, just maybe, there would be some hope for her there. Everyone catches a break at some point. She prays that this time she will finally catch hers.

Though as she takes to hiding in the lower level of the ship, filled with boxes of supplies, food, and rum, she recalls all of her luck, and how she usually ends up being someone else's lucky break. Knowing her own luck, her break coming at this point is still very slim. But she has to hope. She has to try. She's already given up her family, her kingdom, any semblance of a normal happy life, and now even her horse, the only thing she'd managed to keep after all this time.

At this point, what else has she to lose?

* * *

Chapter 5! Woohoo! Chapter 6 to come soon.


	7. Chapter 6:Glass Slippers&Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

* * *

The Girl with Glass Slippers and the Sleeping Beauty

When Ariel says that the young girl's name was Robyn, Snow sits up a little straighter and asks, "What did she look like?"

Looking to Snow, Ariel says, "Well, she was quite a bit older than you. I'd say she is about Cinderella's age. She was strong, she had magic obviously…"

Snow nods and asks, "Did she wear a necklace?"

Ariel shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry dear. She wore no necklace."

"That's alright. I was just wondering."

But inside, Snow feels her hope deflate again. All she wants is to find Red, to bring her home, to try and help her have her life back, or what she can get of it.

Looking over at James, who sits on the other side of Aurora, she wonders what would have become of her sister if she'd been able to stay, if she and James had been able to continue growing up together. Even as a child Snow had seen the connection between them. And it's clear that even though he'd gone as far away as possible not too terribly long after Red had gone away, he still hasn't forgotten her either. But really, who would ever truly want to forget Red.

Cinderella, sitting beside Jasmine, looks over at Ariel and asks, "Did she have deep red hair? Not like yours, but like a dark, deep set, brownish red?"

Ariel thinks back and then says, "Possibly. When we first met she was drowning so her hair was wet. And she was wearing a cap so I only saw a few strands."

Cinderella can't help but smile and Henry nudges her arm gently before asking, "What is it dear?"

"Oh nothing. It's just, I had a friend like that once, and I often wondered what happened to her. She is very much a part of how I met you my dear Henry. I believe she is the woman Ariel saved, in which case I can't thank you enough."

Ariel grins and asks, "And how did she help you?"

Cinderella laughs lightly and says, "She helped me pick out a pair of shoes."

* * *

"Father, everything is going to be alright. You'll see. You're going to get better and…"

Marian cringes as her father coughs into his handkerchief and blood appears on the fabric. He looks up at her after that and says, "My dear Marian, I'm so sorry to have to leave you so early in life. I promised your mother I would look after you, and it appears I'm doing a poor job. First I sent you to Prince John, and now I'm leaving you behind so young."

"No father, you have done a wonderful job in raising me. I have always been content with our life. I have never wanted for more love, and that is all I've ever needed."

"I love you my sweet Marian."

"I love you too daddy."

She feels the life leave him as she holds his hand tightly, as though if she squeezes tightly enough he won't be dead, and he'll wake up again. For a moment, she hears someone sobbing, and then realizes that the person sobbing is her, and she can't stop it. Tremaine, her stepmother, steps up behind her and grips her shoulders. "Come child, you mustn't linger here. Come. We must get ready for the funeral."

Shocked at that statement, Marian looks up at her stepmother and asks, "So soon?"

"Your father had the preparations made in case it happened. He did not want to remain in a house of the living longer than necessary once he'd passed."

Marian doesn't believe it, but Tremaine is her stepmother and she can't really argue with her at this point. She goes to her room and changes into an outfit she feels her father would've liked, and then steps back down the stairs where Drizella and Anastasia are waiting. Drizella turns up her nose and says, "It's about time."

Anastasia nods and adds, "It wouldn't have taken this long if you hadn't been sitting there by his bedside all day doing nothing."

Marian has learned to ignore them and their rude remarks. Tremaine comes down the stairs after her and says, "Well, come on girl. We have to hurry up and get moving. You'll have plenty of work to do when you return home."

After the funeral, Tremaine put Marian to work cleaning the house, scrubbing the floors, mopping and sweeping, cleaning the dishes, doing the laundry, fixing the tea, feeding the livestock, and the list went on and on.

Marian eventually grew used to the work, eventually grew used to the way her stepmother and stepsisters now treated her. They had never really cared for her, just the estate her father had owned. And now that he is gone, well, there was no need to pretend.

Still, she tried to be the best daughter she could. "One day…" she thinks to herself, "… one day I will find my true love, and when that happens nothing they do or say will ever matter again. Because he will be mine and I will be his, and that is all that will matter."

* * *

"You don't seriously expect to go to the ball do you?"

Marian, now better known as Cinderella, looks to Anastasia and says, "Tremaine said that if I finished my chores and could find a dress to wear that I could go."

"Indeed I did." Tremaine walks around Cinderella and studies her closely. "And so you have. And what a beautiful dress indeed. I guess we will simply have to make room in the carriage. And what a lovely sash you're wearing. Don't you think it's lovely Anastasia?"

She notes the wink in her mother's gaze, and then marches straight up to Cinderella. "No, I don't. In fact, I'm pretty certain that this sash is mine. How dare you touch my things and try to pass them off as your own. Here, this is what I think of your dress."

Before she can try to stop them, both of her stepsisters turn and attack the dress, tearing off what pieces of fabric they can, and ripping it to shreds while it still hangs from her body. And Tremaine simply stands to the side and watches with a cool and cruel grin on her face.

"Girls, that's enough now. I think Cinderella has learned her lesson about touching your things. Come along now. We don't want to be late. Hurry up."

Both girls exit the door with their noses in the air, an aloofness about them that they don't deserve. Tremaine steps up to the door, but then turns quickly and says, "Oh, and Cinderella, be a dear and clean out the fireplace while we're gone. I've heard it's going to be a bit chilly tonight."

When the door shuts with a click, it finally hits Cinderella what has happened. Crying, she runs through the house and out the back door and runs into the garden behind her house. Falling into a bed a daffodils, she curls up and cries, allowing the dirt to stain her face and clothes. What does it matter now? She's not going to the ball. She'll never meet her true love. No matter who he is or where he might be, Tremaine will never let her leave.

"I must admit, when I decided to come and see how my old friend was doing after the last couple of years, this is not what I expected to find."

Sitting up slightly at the sound of the unexpected voice, Cinderella can't help but smile at seeing her friend in the hood standing over her. And her smile grows when Robyn pulls the hood back and even removes her cap in front of her. "It's been a long time Marian. I almost didn't find you."

Taking the hand Robyn extends, Cinderella stands up and sniffs before saying, "That's because I'm Cinderella now. My mother changed my name after my father died."

"And why is that?"

Cinderella shrugs, but then says sadly, "Because at night I like to sleep by the fire. The room I'm in now is dark and cold, so I come downstairs where it's warm."

"And this Tremaine woman is the one responsible for that."

"Yes."

Robyn looks at her friend, looks at the torment evident in her eyes. "This should not have happened to you my friend. And what of the bracelet I gave you so long ago? Why have you not used it to call for me?"

"I did not think this merited pulling you from whatever other duties you may be fulfilling."

"Marian, I'm an outlaw. I don't fulfill duties."

Cinderella shakes her head and says, "You are a wonderful person Robyn, one of the few I have ever know."

Sighing, Robyn says, "Regardless of your personal opinion of me and what I may or may not have been doing, you should've called me. Where is it anyway? You're not wearing it."

Cinderella lowers her head and says, "After my father died, Tremaine took it away once when she felt I hadn't cleaned the house well enough."

Robyn's deep blue eyes grow darker, and then she closes them and takes a deep breath before opening them and smiling slightly again. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"The bracelet is no longer yours. I can't change that. I'll just have to find it one day and deal with it then. In the meantime, let's worry about what I actually can do for you now that I'm here my dear friend. I shall get you to this ball I keep hearing so much about. I assume your sisters had something to do with this."

Robyn gestures to the now destroyed dress that Cinderella is wearing, who nods before saying, "It's alright Robyn. I don't need to go to that ball."

"Don't be ridiculous. Every girl should be able to attend a ball at some point. Now, take me to your room." When they get upstairs to the tiny attic of a room, Robyn sighs and says, "I think I'm going to have to have a word with your stepmother if things don't work out for you at this ball. But for now, hand me your favorite pair of shoes."

Cinderella is about to pick up a pair of flats that she wears most often, but then reaches into the very back of her closet and pulls out a little blue box. Setting it out on the table, she opens it gingerly and reveals two glass slippers.

Robyn looks down at them too and says, "They're beautiful."

"They were my mother's. I kept them hidden from Tremaine so she couldn't take them from me too."

Robyn nods, and then puts her hands on Cinderella's shoulders. Smiling, she asks, "Will you let me hold them?"

"Of course."

She picks them up gently, and then Cinderella watches as she mutters quietly as she holds them close to her. And where dust had once been, it fell away, and the shoes sparkled and shined like they were brand new. When the initial glow finally dies down, Cinderella asks, "What did you do?"

"I have enchanted them for the night. Put them on, and spin around in a circle two times."

Cinderella slips them on, and then moves to stand in front of the mirror in her room and spins in a slow circle. When she finishes her second spin, she freezes and stares at herself in the mirror. The beautiful dress she's now standing in looks as if it has been covered in freshly fallen snow and sparkling diamonds. The tiara on her head matches, and her long blond hair is now piled on her head beautifully. Long white gloves grace her arms, and a beautiful white mask is secured over her eyes.

"Robyn, this is…"

"This is what you made."

Cinderella turns to look at her again and says, "But, you did the magic."

Laughing a little, Robyn says, "I enchanted your glass slippers with a very simple spell. They have clothed you in an outfit that matches the beauty you possess inside your heart. And your heart is beautiful Marian."

Stepping up behind Cinderella and turning her back to the mirror for a moment, Robyn puts her hands on her friend's shoulders and says, "Now, go downstairs and wait for the carriage that will arrive. You are going to go to that ball, and you are going to show them what true beauty really looks like."

"Oh Robyn, how can I…"

"Don't even think of thanking me. This is a gift to a dear friend. No thanks is necessary." Cinderella laughs happily, but before she turns to leave, Robyn says, "There is a small catch to this. The spell can't last forever obviously. You'd end up dressed like that forever if it did. You will have until midnight at the ball, and then the magic will begin to fade. You must leave before midnight Marian. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Oh Robyn, thank you so much."

Smiling, Robyn motions for her to go out the door and says, "Go, have the night of your life. I hope it turns out to be everything you want it to be and more."

* * *

"You truly are the most beautiful woman here. And please don't think me cliché, but my day had been truly dull and dim before you walked into the room. And then I saw you, and everything changed."

Cinderella smiles up at Henry, the man who had asked her to dance the moment she'd stepped inside. "Thank you. You have made this night one I shall not forget either."

He smiles back, and then asks, "Shall I get us something to drink?"

"Oh, yes please."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Cinderella sighs and then turns to look out past the balcony at the kingdom beyond her. Everything truly looked so beautiful from this point of view. She can't believe the night she is having. Henry is wonderful, a perfect gentleman, and he'd held her so close as they'd been dancing. She felt truly special while with him.

She's still looking out at the kingdom when she hears the thump of a bow string, followed by the arrow planting itself firmly into the balcony right in front of where she's standing. Most would be afraid of this, but Cinderella knows that it's Robyn.

Pulling the note that is attached from the arrow, her eyes widen as she reads, "You're running out of time. Almost midnight." Cinderella looks up at the clock on the tower of the castle, and gasps when she realizes that it's eleven-fifty-five. She has five minutes before the magic wears off, and then her dress will be gone.

Henry is just returning when Cinderella turns around and starts to run past him. "Hey, what's happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, but I must go."

Dumbfounded, he asks, "Go? Wait why?"

Cinderella shakes her head and says, "I can't explain, I'm sorry. Please, I must leave. I'm late."

"Late? Late for what? Please, whatever it is I can have you pardoned from it."

"Henry, only the prince can pardon someone."

His eyes widen a little when he realizes she has no idea exactly who he is. "But don't you see. I'm the…"

But she cuts him off while turning away and says quickly, "I'm sorry, I must go. Goodbye." She turns and begins running for the stairs.

Henry is frozen for a split second before he tries to rush after her. "Wait! Please! I don't even know your name!"

Cinderella runs down the steps of the palace, and nearly trips and falls, but catches herself and keeps right on running. The carriage that brought her here is already waiting for her, probably Robyn's doing. Hopping in, she says, "Quick, take me home please sir."

The man tips his hat and says, "Yes mam. Ya!"

Henry makes it down the steps as the carriage pulls away, and while a few of the knights run to grab their horses to chase her, he steps back to the stairs. A single glass slipper rests on the stairs, and as he picks it up, he looks out at the gates that are just now closing, her carriage having just made it through the gates. "I will find you, and we will be together. You have my word darling. I will find you."

Meanwhile, as the carriage pulls up to the house, Cinderella steps out and realizes that her dress is indeed gone. And while that isn't really devastating, the fact that one of her slippers is gone as well makes her gasp. Running through the house as fast as she can, she makes her way back to the back yard. "Robyn! Robyn, are you out here?"

She hears the gentle sound of someone landing, and turns to see Robyn straightening from her jump out of a nearby tree. Looking up to Cinderella, she says, "Sorry about the arrow. I know you were having a good time, and I figured you'd forgotten about the time."

"I did indeed. Thank you for that."

Robyn watches her expression closely, and then asks, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Cinderella nods after a moment and says, "Well, I mean, I lost one of my slippers."

Robyn looks down and says, "I see. Fret not. If the prince does not find a way to return it to you himself, I'll make sure I get it for you."

Confused, Cinderella asks, "The prince? But why would he return it?"

Robyn tilts her head, and then smiles and says, "Oh, you don't know."

"Know what Robyn?"

"The man that you were dancing with tonight, the one who chased you out of the building, the one whose heart I'm pretty sure you've stolen. That was the prince Marian." Cinderella's eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open. "You might want to close that Marian. You don't want any flies to go in there."

She closes her mouth, and then says slowly, "I was dancing with the prince?"

"Indeed you were."

Throwing up her hands, Cinderella exclaims, "Well, this is a disaster."

Robyn tilts her head in confusion and says, "Okay, I'll bite. Why is this a disaster?"

"Because if he starts looking for me and finds me he isn't going to find a girl with a beautiful white dress. He…"

Robyn steps up to her and puts her hands on her shoulders. "No, he isn't. He isn't going to see the girl in that pretty white dress." Lifting her head gently by her chin so she'll look at her, Robyn smiles gently before continuing. "What he will find is the girl who wore the glass slippers. He will find the girl who made him laugh on a night that he truly expected to be dreadful. He will find the girl who stole his heart, and then took off running at midnight. He will find you. Remember, the dress you wore tonight was only as beautiful as it was because that is how beautiful you are inside. He didn't fall in love with a dress my dear friend. He fell in love with you."

Grinning teasingly at her friend, she adds, "And when he does find you and asks you to marry him, you'd better say yes."

Cinderella laughs at that, and then asks, "You want to be my maid of honor?"

Robyn's face falls slightly, but Cinderella just shakes her head and says, "I'm joking. I know you still think you serve your purpose better as a mysterious hooded figure that everyone thinks is a man. I will respect that. Still, I wish you would be there if what you think will happen does come to pass."

"Oh, rest assured my loving friend. It will happen, and I will be there."

* * *

"My prince, I know you want to find this woman badly, but how much longer can we keep this up?"

Henry looks to the servant sitting across from him in the carriage and responds, "I will keep searching until I find her."

Tremaine peeks out the window as the prince's carriage pulls up to the house. Turning back to her daughters, she says, "Alright, now you both look beautiful. Remember, whatever it is he's asking, try to think of what that girl last night might've said."

"Yes mother," they reply in unison.

Cinderella steps into the room with the tray of tea, and Tremaine hurriedly takes it from her and shoos her away. Confused and hurt, she says to her stepmother, "But… I thought I might see the prince."

Tremaine leans back and gives her a look of disgust before saying, "What? Let the prince see you? You're filthy. No, you stay outside in the garden, and don't you dare come in, or there will be severe consequences."

Cinderella cringes as Tremaine raises her hand to strike, but she pauses and then says, "Now get out!" With tears streaming from her eyes, she runs out the door and into the garden.

Robyn watches carefully from the tree line at the back of the house. She'd nearly shot an arrow through the window and through Tremaine's hand when she'd been getting ready to hit Cinderella. But Cinderella wouldn't have wanted that. Climbing down, she walks around to the front of the house, and leans in the open doorway to watch the scene unfold.

"Hello Prince."

Prince Henry bows to them politely as they all greet him together and says, "I have here a slipper from the woman I was dancing with last night. She dropped it on her way out, and didn't return for it. So, if you two will please try it on. Or if you would like to just tell me now whether you are her or not." Neither of the girls speak, and Henry sighs and motions for his knight to step forward and try the shoe on each of them.

Drizella, frowns when it barely slips past half of her foot. "You idiot. What have you done to it? It fit perfectly before."

And as she gets ready to lash out, Prince Henry holds up a hand and says, "There is nothing wrong with the shoe. It's glass. It can't be changed. If it doesn't fit, it is because you are not the one who wore it. Next please."

Anastasia takes her seat and is almost happy until the shoe won't slip past her heel. "Well, I think my feet must've swollen. You know, with all the dancing we did last night."

Exasperated already, having been searching long into the night and throughout the morning, Henry glares and says, "Jack, please, bring the shoe and let's be on our way."

Anastasia pulls her foot away before he can take it and says, "No, don't go, look." She scrunches her foot up and reveals it back to show that the shoe is in fact on her foot. "See! It fits!" Henry watches her briefly, and knows that she isn't the woman who danced with him last night. And yet, the shoe does fit. Barely, but it fits.

But after a moment, Anastasia's foot slips from the shoe, and when she kicks her foot back again, happy to have it fitting, the slipper flies into the air. All mouths open wide as it soars through the air and appears to be heading on a crash course for the floor. But that's nothing compared to the way everyone jumps when Robyn's arrow flies through the room and lands in the cabinet above the sink. And Cinderella's slipper lands on the end of the arrow, balancing carefully there instead of landing on the ground.

Everyone jerks around to see the hooded man standing in the doorway. Henry watches warily as he walks through the room and then plucks the slipper from the arrow just fired. "I think it would be a terrible tragedy to have this beautiful slipper destroyed when you are so close to the one who owns it. Wouldn't you agree Henry?"

He nods after a moment and asks, "Who are you exactly, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, how rude of me. Where are my manners?" Robyn bows graciously and says, "My name is Robyn, Robyn Hood sir prince." Henry relaxes instantly, having heard about Robyn Hood from his friend Luke.

Tremaine and her daughters gasp, and then all hurriedly rise and then curtsey. "Dear Robyn Hood. It is a privilege to have you…"

"Save your breath Tremaine. I have a very short list of people I actually enjoy listening to, and you aren't on it. In fact, you are on a list of people I truly prefer not to hear speak." Tremaine stares, not understanding, and Robyn says, "And the fact that you don't comprehend how menacing you are is what I find truly sad at this point."

Turning to look at Henry, Robyn holds up the slipper and says, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take this from you Henry."

He shakes his head though and says, "You can't. I need it."

"No you don't good prince. And you see, I promised my friend that I would return it if you didn't, so if you please." And as she walks through the house and out to the back yard, Henry follows, along with everyone else.

Cinderella is sitting on the gazebo steps, her eyes red with tears, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Marian?"

She looks up at Robyn and smiles sadly before saying, "You were wrong. Tremaine won't even let me be in the house while he's here. How…"

Robyn hushes her gently and says, "I know my dear friend, and I am sorry that you ever had to put up with her." Bending down, Robyn gently pulls one of the shoes off of Cinderella's feet, and replaces it with the slipper the prince had. "I have returned it, as promised."

"Oh, thank you Robyn. They are the only thing of my mother's I have left. Thank you."

"Of course." And then Robyn turns to look behind her, and Cinderella looks past her to see her stepmother, stepsisters, the servant, and most importantly Prince Henry standing there watching.

Henry smiles widely at her, and rushes forward and pulls her to her feet. "My dear, I knew I would find you. I knew it was only a matter of time."

Cinderella is speechless, and at first simply looks from Robyn to Henry and back again. Robyn finally chuckles and says, "Well, quite gaping and kiss the man. He's had a long day and night of trying to find you I imagine."

She finally laughs and jumps up into his arms. Henry laughs too and spins her around in circles before letting her slide back to her feet. Cinderella then wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a deep and slow kiss.

When they finally pull apart, he says playfully, "I suppose that means when I get down on one knee you'll say yes?" And she gasps when he does just that. "I don't even know your name darling."

"It's Cinderella."

He smiles brightly at her and then asks, "Cinderella, I promise to love you for as long as I live. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes Henry, yes I will!"

He picks her up again and spins around before letting her down and kissing her again. Robyn smiles at them, and then takes a step back as Henry turns to face Tremaine and her daughters. Glaring at them, he says, "And you weren't even going to let her try the slipper on, weren't even going to let her in the house to see me."

Before any of them can protest, Henry holds up his hand to silence them as he speaks. "Your behavior is disgraceful, and I will have no part of it. You are all hereby banished from the kingdom, and if I should see your faces again, you will be captured and put in the dungeons."

Robyn laughs as all of their mouths fall open. And when Tremaine turns and starts to speak harshly, Robyn quickly knocks back an arrow and aims it at her. "Not a word Tremaine. The prince has spoken and if I were you I'd get to packing before he changes his mind about simply kicking you out." They stand frozen for a moment, and then all three move and run back into the house.

Cinderella sighs, leaning her head against Henry. "Oh Henry, I thought I'd lost you for good."

"And I thought I'd lost you. But that no longer matters. We're here, we're together, and I love you."

"And I love you Henry."

When she lifts her head to look for Robyn, Cinderella jerks to look at the back of the garden where Robyn is currently preparing to leave. "Robyn! Wait!" She stops and turns and manages to right herself just in time for Cinderella to run up and grab her in a hug. "Must you leave?"

"I'm afraid I must. But don't fret my friend. I promised I would be there at your wedding, and I shall be." Pulling back, Robyn smiles from under her hood and says, "Don't lose those shoes now Marian. They're even more special now than they were before."

Cinderella nods, and then watches as Robyn goes back into the woods and finds Midnight and starts riding off. Henry comes to stand beside her and puts an arm around her. "So, you know Robyn."

"Indeed. I was a guest at King Richard's kingdom while Prince John was in charge. I helped Robyn whenever I could."

Henry smiles and says, "So, you defied a ruler and trusted an outlaw to help protect your people. I do believe I've made an excellent choice in who shall be my queen."

Cinderella laughs lightly and says, "Can we go?"

"Yes, we may leave at once if you like."

"Yes please."

She looks back to the woods one last time, and then turns back around and leans into Henry, happier than she could ever hope to be.

* * *

Standing in the dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror, Cinderella spins slightly to look at the dress again. While she supposes it is elegant, the dress she'd worn with the help of Robyn's magic had been much more her style. It had been simple, yet elegant and gorgeous.

"You look lovely Marian. The kingdom will not know what hit them."

Turning, she smiles when she sees Robyn standing on the balcony just outside the window. "How did you get up here?"

"You of all people know that I am an expert on scaling castle walls." They hug each other tightly, and then when Cinderella pulls back Robyn studies her again. "You are not completely satisfied though."

She shrugs and says, "Oh, it's just because of these women that have been dressing me. I haven't had much say in any of this."

"Marian, you are going to be the queen of this kingdom one day. You can't let those women walk all over you, telling you what they think you should wear and say."

Smiling, Robyn takes a step back and closes her eyes while mumbling quietly again. And when she's done, Cinderella smiles and goes back to the mirror and spins around twice to see the dress she'd had for the ball returned to her. "I enchanted your slippers again. The dress will remain until you and your new husband are alone and ready to… well… head out for your honeymoon."

Cinderella laughs and says, "Robyn, how will I ever thank you enough?"

"You are my friend, and that is all the payment I will ever need."

Hugging her again, Cinderella sighs and says, "And now my day is perfect."

Robyn nods and says matter-of-factly, "As it should be. It is your wedding after all." Pulling back, Robyn smiles and removes her hood for a moment so Cinderella can see her face. "Now, as I told you once before, go and show them what true beauty looks like."

Cinderella nods, and as Robyn makes to leave, she says, "Robyn?"

"Yes?"

"You've never called me Cinderella."

Robyn smiles and says, "You will always be Marian to me my friend. Now and always. Now, go and enjoy this wonderful day of yours. You have more than earned it."

* * *

After the wedding, while riding back through the woods and on to another part of the land, Robyn is forced to come to a halt at a cottage where a young woman about the age of Cinderella, maybe a year or two younger, is staying. The woman looks up at her, and then quickly runs into her house, only to emerge with a sword of her own.

But Robyn can tell right away that she has no idea of how to use it. Sighing, she hops off of her horse and says, "Do you really expect to threaten or even scare anybody holding it that way?"

The girl stares for a moment, and then hesitantly lowers it to the ground. "Well, what would you suggest then? And who are you?"

"The name's Robyn."

Her eyes widen a little, and she asks, "Robyn Hood?"

"One and the same."

"I've heard much about you. If you're here to rob me though, I have no money."

Robyn rolls her eyes and says, "Why does everyone assume I'm still robbing people? Besides, you're poor, and I only rob from the rich."

"Sorry, I guess I just forgot that part."

Looking the young woman up and down, Robyn sighs and says, "You're too weak to be really effective with a sword. Here." She pulls out one of her golden daggers that she's had long before she can even remember now and hands it over to her. "You'll have better luck with this. And if you use it, be sure not to hesitate. That's a good knife and it will get the job of protecting you done, but only if you let it."

The woman nods, and then extends her hand and says, "I'm Aurora."

Robyn takes her hand and kisses it quickly before asking, "As in Princess Aurora?"

"How did you know?"

"Aurora isn't exactly a common name. But why is a princess living out here in the woods by herself?"

Aurora hesitates, but then sighs and says, "When I was a baby, this evil fairy Maleficent cast a curse onto me. When I turn sixteen, which is actually happening this year, I'm supposed to prick my finger on a spinning wheel and die."

Robyn blinks, and then says, "That seems highly unlikely."

"Yeah, well, with a curse involved I'm sure it's possible."

"Point taken. And you're out here because..."

She nods and adds, "My father thought that if I stayed away from the kingdom, just until I turn sixteen, then maybe I might be safe."

Robyn chuckles harshly and shakes her head. "Hate to break it to you sweetie, but if you've been cursed the only way to get out of is to accept it and find a way to change it. Hiding out in the woods isn't going to help you."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I know a little something about magic."

And as Aurora's eyes fill with tears, Robyn sighs and says, "Wait right here."

She walks a bit of a ways out of sight, and then takes out the carefully wrapped package that Belle had given her long ago. Three stones, each a different color of red, blue, and green, fall out into her hands. ' _Just drop them on the ground, and they will come to help you. Only call on them if you feel the situation is dire._ ' Closing her eyes, Robyn lets the stones drop from her hands and onto the ground.

When she opens her eyes, three fairies, a red one, a blue one, and a green one flutter before her in their tiny forms. "Wow. I'm actually a little surprised that it worked."

The red one flutters forward and says, "You called us. You are in need of help."

Robyn shakes her head and says, "Not me good fairy, but a friend of mine back there is."

The fairies look to Aurora who is crying on a stump by the house. "What is the problem?"

"She's been cursed."

The green one flutters and says, "Perhaps she deserved it?"

Robyn narrows her eyes and says, "I'm pretty good at reading people, and she doesn't seem bad to me. I think this Maleficent just had a grudge against her father the king is all."

The fairies freeze, and then their wings beat faster. "Maleficent cursed her?"

"Does that mean something to you?"

"She was a fairy once, a fairy who defied the rules, a fairy who found a way to break them, and was banished from our home land."

Tilting her head, Robyn asks, "Fairies have a homeland?"

"Yes. A place called Neverland."

Robyn nods, and then holds up her hands. "Okay, so Maleficent is evil. So, will you help her or not?"

"Is that your request from us?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, we will help her."

As they float by, the blue one stops and then floats back in front of Robyn. "I sense much sorrow in you. Much loneliness and sorrow."

Robyn looks at her, and then back at Aurora. "And?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't have us do something about that?"

She shakes her head and says, "You can't wish for true happiness miss fairy. Anything you can grant me would be fake and not real." Sighing, Robyn says, "I chose this path. My sorrow is one that I decided to bear for myself." She then looks back to Aurora, she adds, "Aurora didn't chose this. Someone else picked it for her. She deserves better. She deserves to be happy."

The blue fairy tilts her little head and asks, "And you know this about her?"

"She's a good person. I can feel it. And good people deserve to live a happily ever after. Everyone does." Looking back to the blue fairy, she says, "Help her if you can. And when you're done, do me one last favor."

"What is it?" Robyn holds up a small piece of string and hands it to the blue fairy. Holding it in her tiny hands, she says, "This is already enchanted."

Robyn nods and says, "I know."

Looking up at Robyn, the blue fairy asks, "What would you have me do with it?"

"When you're finished helping her however you can, please tie this around the golden dagger I gave her, and secure it so that it won't come off."

The blue fairy nods, and then asks, "What is your name?"

And even to the fairy, Robyn bows and says, "Robyn Hood mam."

The fairy smiles and says, "I'm Merriweather, and those two are my sisters. The one in red is Flora, and in green is Fauna."

Robyn nods, and then asks quickly, "You wouldn't by any chance know a fairy named Tinkerbell would you?"

"The name sounds familiar, but she must not be on the same side of the island as I am. If you are ever in Neverland however, I'm sure you will find her. You can always find fairies in Neverland."

Robyn nods, and then stands by her tree and waits for the fairies to be done with whatever they're doing. When they return, she asks, "Is it done?"

"We could not lift the curse, but we were able to alter it slightly."

"How so?"

Flora floats a little closer and says, "Instead of dying, Aurora will simply fall into a deep sleep, until such a time when her true love comes and kisses her awake."

"True love's kiss is going to break the curse?"

"Yes."

They answer in unison, and Robyn nods after a moment. "Thank you."

Fauna asks hesitantly after a moment, "What will you do with the stones now?"

Robyn tilts her head in confusion and asks, "What do you mean?"

The fairies look at each other, and then Merriweather floats forward and says, "The stones were stolen from us a long time ago. When we found them, they had already been given to a mortal man. Now the stones travel from person to person."

"So, people can only use them once, and then they just give them away?"

Flora nods, and Robyn rolls her eyes and says, "That just seems dumb to me." Reaching down, she picks the stones up from the ground and then holds them out. The fairies stare at her dumbfounded. "What? You said that they were yours long ago. If I give them to you then shouldn't you be able to take them back?"

Merriweather goes first, gingerly taking the stone from Robyn's hand. Once she's done, Flora and Fauna do the same. Smiling brightly, Fauna says, "You have done us a great service on this day Robyn Hood. In return, we will grant for you one wish."

Robyn blanches for a moment, and then thinks hard. "A way to call you again."

Flora tilts her head and asks, "There is nothing you want."

"There is nothing I want for myself that you can give me without possibly messing up someone else's life. But Aurora is still in trouble, and if Maleficent has anything to do with it, her true love is probably going to have a hard time finding her once she's fallen asleep. I would like a way to call you back so that you might help him in finding her and defeating Maleficent when the time comes."

The three fairies look at each other for a moment, and then all put their hands together. When they pull back, a tiny shiny whistle floats down into Robyn's hand. "When the time comes, blow on this, and we will come."

Robyn nods and says, "Thank you. I am in your debt."

"No Robyn. It is we who are in yours." And then they're gone.

* * *

Back in Neverland, sitting around a table, the three fairies ponder over their encounter. "Do you think he knew how valuable they were?"

Fauna nods at Flora's question and says, "Of course he did. He may not have known how it worked, but he clearly understands our power and purpose. He knew how important these were."

Flora sighs and asks, "Then why did he just give them back?"

Merriweather rests her head on one hand and says, "Perhaps he is wiser than most others. Perhaps he knows that a fairy as a friend is better than a fairy as a possession." Thinking on it again, she adds, "Or maybe he just wanted to try and give us a happy ending like he was trying to do for Aurora." They remain silent for a moment, and then Merriweather scoffs a little and says, "He certainly is confusing."

Fauna asks, "Why do you say that?"

"Because he said that everyone deserves to be happy, and I could tell that he meant it. And yet he is not happy, and he did not do anything to try and fix his own happiness."

Flora nods and says, "He truly is smarter than most. He understands that true happiness isn't something you can wish for."

Merriweather nods and says, "But it is still confusing. If he knows all of that, if he is as smart as we think, then why is he not happy. He said that his path is one he chose. Why would he chose a path that he knew would make him unhappy?"

Fauna lifts her head and says, "Maybe because he was trying to save someone else's happiness instead. Maybe he gave up his own for someone else, just like he gave up his wish in favor of trying to help Aurora."

The fairies muddle over all of this, and then Flora says, "I do hope we see him again soon. And I hope he finds his fairy friend he was looking for. He deserves so much more, but he at least deserves to find the friend he seeks."

* * *

And this is Chapter 6! Sorry it took me a while longer. Hopefully chapter 7 won't take as much time to get up.

So thoughts? I hope you're enjoying the story. :)


	8. Chapter 7: The Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

I also feel I should point a few things out. This story/idea, was written before I ever even heard about Once Upon A Time. So in that respect, the idea to kind of make Rumpel hold the role of more than just one character, it was still mine for the purposes of this story. And I only have him as being two characters of note, not three like he is in OUAT.

Also, there is a moment in this chapter where a character is tied up and being beaten. I kept it short and I don't think it's too graphic or anything. But if you'd rather not read it or think that it would bother you, I suggest you skip this chapter, or at least that little bit.

Okay, I think that's all I've got for now. Sorry for interrupting. Enjoy. :)

* * *

The Beauty and the Beast

Henry tilts his head in confusion, and says, "I always thought it was Robyn Hood who gave you those shoes darling."

Cinderella quickly back-steps in her story and says, "Robyn Hood merely helped me get them back. He was passing through when he found me after I'd just returned home that night."

Henry nods, and then everyone turns as Rumpel asks, "Why do you ask if this woman was wearing a necklace Snow?"

She turns to Rumpelstiltskin and says, "No reason Rumpel. It's just that I know of someone, long ago, who wore a special necklace, and I know she never would've gotten rid of it. I thought maybe Ariel and Cinderella might have known her. But she wasn't wearing a necklace, so it couldn't have been her."

Rumpel nods after a moment, though truthfully he wonders if this girl really cared so much about the necklace or more for the pendant that had been on the chain. And if the latter was the case, then this could be the beginning of finding the explanation for the reason he had started becoming good in the first place.

A reason that left a gold chain sitting in his breast pocket, a gold chain that he had tricked a young girl into giving him once. Only she had tricked him too, and it had cost him. But it had cost him in the best way possible. Belle, is the evidence of that.

* * *

"Who's there?" Rumpelstiltskin asks softly, but with a harsh laugh in his tone. People only ever came to him looking to make some sort of deals. And he was always willing to make deals, for a price. And he was always certain to be on the upper hand in those deals as well, least things go quite wrong. "Answer me child. It's pointless to try and hide now that you have come this close."

But as he rounds the corner of the wall leading to the hallway, he realizes that she isn't hiding. This young girl, with a cap on her head, didn't appear to have that intention either. No, she was standing in the doorway, appearing to be waiting to see him, just standing there. Tilting his head, he says, "Well? Are you going to come in?"

She hesitates, and then says, "I was waiting to be invited." Well, that would be a first. Most people just barged right in, didn't care if he was even home or not. Though it was rare that he ever wasn't at home. Still, the rarity of the courtesy seemed to touch something inside him.

Pushing that aside, he motions into his home and the girl steps inside and follows him into a living room with plush couches, artifacts of all kinds, trinkets that he'd collected over the years from his various customers. Sitting down, he expects to find her gazing around the room in awe, or in wonder, or something like that.

Instead, he finds her eyes downcast, her hands not reaching for his fine things, but holding onto the trinket she's wearing around her neck. "What is that you're holding onto so tightly my dear?" She looks up, and then unfolds her hands to show him the pendant on the chain she's wearing. The red ruby is quite beautiful set against the gold casing. Quite beautiful.

"Well, I assume you're here to make a deal dear. And you look like a girl on a mission, so let's not waste any time. What is it you want?"

She hesitates, and then says, "I would first like to ask what it is that you will want from me if that's alright."

Rumpel looks at her carefully, and then asks, "Why?"

But instead of trickery, he sees only sadness in her eyes. "I would hate to ask you my favor, and feel that hope, and then have it crushed by you asking for something I cannot give."

He studies her again, and then smiles and says, "Very well dear. I'll have the chain around your neck. You may ask of me whatever you want, as long as you give me that chain around your neck."

"The chain around my neck?" She clutches the pendant tighter, and Rumpel smiles again. To some it may just be a trinket, but to her, this was her most valued possession. It's things like that in which he particularly enjoys having from other people, the things they hold most dear. It always strikes him as fascinating when people always give them up too in order to make a deal with him, deals that generally never work out quite like they want it to.

With a sigh she says, "Fine."

And she wasn't going to be any better than all the others who had come before. Rumpel stands up and says, "Very well dear. Let's have it." But she was far more clever than he'd realized. She unclasps the chain from behind her neck, and then deftly slides the pendant off of the chain. Tucking it into her own pocket, she clasps it back, and hands the chain over to him. Rumpel's smile faded into a frown as he took it from her. She had listened to his words carefully. He'd asked for the chain around her neck, nothing more and nothing less. And it wasn't the chain she held most dear, just the pendant that had hung from it.

"I'm sorry Rumpelstiltskin if you feel tricked or swindled. The pendant itself is not something I can give up. It's too important to me. But you asked for the chain, and so here it is." And even as she was tricking him, he could sense in her tone that she was truly sorry for deceiving him. It made it near impossible for him to be mad at her. But he was still a little peeved.

"Very well dear, I made you a deal. What is it you want?"

"I want your help."

Rolling his eyes he asks, "With what dear? Be more specific."

"That wasn't the deal."

He tilts his head and says, "I'm not following, so you will at least have to elaborate more on what it is you want dear."

She thinks for a moment, and then says, "I want you to help me, whenever I should need it. If I come to you for help, if I ask you for a favor, if I need you to do something for me, you have to promise that you will help."

The deal had been struck, and this girl, this young girl before him, had somehow managed to gain the upper hand. She'd seemed harmless, but she was clearly much wiser than she appeared. Scowling, Rumpel says, "Fine. We have struck a deal. Now leave."

But instead she says, "I need your help."

Glaring, he says, "And what is it you want dear? You want world peace? Sorry, can't help you there. Even I can't do that. You want a cushy house like this? You want riches beyond your wildest dreams? Go on, ask for whatever it is you want, now that I am your servant."

But the girl's eyes grow confused and she shakes her head. "I never asked you to be my servant. I said if I came to you and asked that you have to help me. I didn't say you had to follow me around and tend to my every want." And Rumpel's glare, against his better judgment, softens even further when she continues. "And why would I ask for any of that? None of those material things truly matter."

"Then pray-tell, what is it you need help with dear?"

She takes a deep breath, and for the first time Rumpel can tell that she's fighting back tears. Has she been doing that the whole time? "I need your assurance of someone's protection and safety."

He stares at her for a moment, and then asks, "Not your own?"

"No. I can take care of myself, I'm quite certain."

"And who am I protecting?"

The girl reaches into a bag she's carrying behind her, and then pulls out a photo of a beautiful young child with hair black as night, lips red like a rose, and skin that looks as soft and white as snow. "This is Snow White."

Rumpel looks up at her, and then says, "And she needs protection?"

"At this point in time, no. She's alright for now. But in the future, if something should happen, I won't be able to be there for her to help her. I want you to assure me that you will."

Rumpel watches her carefully, and then says, "I will need something of hers, something that she's once held or touched before."

The girl reaches into her bag again, and pulls out a red rose that she'd put into a glass container carefully. "She once pricked her finger on this rose while trying to pick it for her mother. If kept well, I feel certain that I will last for a very long time."

"Indeed." He takes the rose from her and sits the glass covering on an empty table nearby. With a wave of his hand, the rose begins to float inside the vase, glowing slightly before settling back to its original look. Turning, he says, "Now, whenever she is in danger, I will know, and I will help her."

"Thank you Rumpelstiltskin." The girl smiles up at him with true gratefulness, as though she is certain that if he didn't want to he wouldn't actually have to keep his deal. She is so young. Yet he can see the wisdom in her eyes. She had put a great deal of thought into her trip here before actually coming. No one desperate enough had ever truly thought over what they were going to do or say before they came here. Yet this young girl had not only had a plan, but when the opportunity came to make a deal in her favor, she quickly took advantage of it.

But not of him, just of the deal itself. She wasn't interested in trying to force him to do everything in life for her that she didn't feel like trying. No, she wanted to protect someone. She wanted to protect this young Snow White. Looking back to her, he asks, "What is she to you?"

The girl hesitates, and then says softly, "Let's just say that she is important to me. I hope this request doesn't cause you too much trouble. It may not cause you any. But I wanted to be sure."

Rumple nods, so confused by her actions, and yet enthralled with her as well. "My dear, what is your name?"

Again, she hesitates, but after a moment of thought, she looks up and says, "Robyn."

It was not a name he was familiar with, at least not of anyone he knew yet. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

To that she answers quickly, and he knows she's lying, but for some reason he can't bring himself to be angry with her for that. Everything she has done seems to be bent on protecting someone other than herself. Not revealing her full name is probably in the same interest.

Would his son have been like that by this age? Would he be as smart and wise as this young girl standing before him? He'd like to think so.

Robyn's eyes soften even more than they already have been, and she tilts her head at him before reaching forward. This time, there is no hesitation in her. She reaches forward and presses her hand delicately over where his heart is. And in her soft voice, she asks, "Why are you in such pain? Have I done something to hurt you?"

And against his better judgment, Rumpel shakes his head and says, "No. It's just, I wonder if Peter, would've been like you. He would be about your age now."

"Is he your son?" Rumpel nods again, and Robyn finally lets a tear fall from her eye. "What happened?"

"He… uh… he ran away. He felt that I was becoming obsessed with magic. And I suppose I am. He ran away when I wouldn't stop."

Robyn nods softly, and then says, "If he could see you the way that I have, he would stay."

Rumpel stares at her for a moment, and then smiles, a genuine smile this time, and says, "Thank you for that."

She nods, and then says, "If I should ever meet this son of yours, this Peter, I will be certain to try and send him back to you."

"How do you know he will listen to you?"

She smiles and says, "I have a certain way with words as well Rumpelstiltskin. People tend to listen and truly hear what I say." Her eyes sadden again, and she removes her hand before saying, "I must go now. Thank you for your promise to help Snow."

And as she turns to leave, Rumpel says, "Dear, I know our deal is not set like this…" Robyn turns to look at him, and he smiles lightly before continuing. "But if you should ever need my help for anything else, please don't hesitate to call."

"How would I call you?"

Grinning, he says, "Just say my name dear. I always hear when my name is called."

* * *

"You'll see Belle, one day you will be mine. Someday you'll be my wife. Get back here!"

Belle runs through the woods, trying her hardest to think of a way to outsmart Gaston. But he's a hunter, and he is the best at what he does. Even if she continues to run until the forest runs out, he will find her.

Tripping, she falls on her face, scraping her hands. She scrambles back to her feet, and cringes when Gaston says, "I know you're close Belle. I will find you."

She's honestly about to give up running when a caped figure jumps from a tree and falls in front of her. "Ah!" She starts to scream again, but the figure jumps closer and puts a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet or he'll find us."

Belle stops and stares for a moment, and then asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend, and that's all you need to know right now. Come on. Follow me."

Robyn takes Belle by the hand and pulls her through the woods and towards Midnight who is waiting patiently by a tree. "I know I'm your favorite girl, but you're going to have to carry two right now. Okay?" Midnight huffs with a nod of her head, and Robyn hops up and reaches down for Belle.

When she hesitates, Robyn says, "Look, if you want him to catch you then stay. If not, then hurry up. I can get you out of here, but we have to go now." And she reaches up and takes the hand offered to her. Robyn pulls her up behind her and says, "Hold on tight. Midnight's fast."

And even though Belle had been about to say that she knew fast horses, when Midnight took off, she squeezed tighter around her new friend and decided to keep quiet. Midnight is by far faster than any horse she'd ever ridden before in her life.

Gaston's shouts and taunts finally grow dimmer, and eventually Belle can't hear them at all. She can't hear anything except the wind that blows by as they ride together through the forest. When they do finally stop, it's near a river so Midnight can rest and drink. Robyn hops down first, and then offers her hand to Belle to help her down. Bringing her to a large boulder, she makes Belle sit while she pulls a wooden cup from her bag and moves to the river.

When she comes back, she hands the cup to Belle and says, "Here, drink this."

Belle takes it, though she cringes at the slight pain that comes from the cuts on her hands, but she still smiles and says, "Thank you. Who are you?"

"My name is Robyn. I assume you're Belle."

"Yes, I am."

"Mind if I ask why you were running away from that man?"

Belle sighs and says, "His name is Gaston, and he insists that I become his bride."

"And you don't want to be?"

Shaking her head, Belle says, "I don't love him. The only reason he even wants me is because I'm the only girl in the kingdom that doesn't want to be his. He can have anyone else, but because I don't want him back he insists on having me."

Robyn nods, and then looks down at Belle's hands. Reaching into her bag again, she pulls out some herbs that she'd collected while traveling. Pulling one of her daggers out, she places them on the rock beside her and uses the hilt to grind them down. Taking the cup back from Belle, she scrapes the herbs into what's left of the water and mixes it together into a pasty type substance. She then pulls out two rags and coats them in the paste.

Turning back to Belle, she says, "Here, give me your hands." Belle holds them out, and at first it stings as Robyn wraps her hands in them. But after a moment or so, she can feel the soothing effect of the herbs start to act on her cuts. Robyn takes another rag and dips it in the paste and then tips Belle's head up gently. "These might take a little bit longer to heal since I can't wrap them, but this should help with the pain at least."

"Thank you Robyn."

"Sure." Sitting back on the grass, Robyn sighs and looks at the woods around her.

Belle watches her mysterious savior for a moment, and then asks, "Can I ask what you're doing in the woods at this hour?"

Robyn looks up at her, and then tugs on her hood so it's even further down. "I'm not entirely sure myself anymore."

Finally, Belle's eyes widen and she says, "Wait, you're Robyn Hood aren't you?"

Sighing, Robyn looks up and lets her hands wave out in front of her in gesture. "You got me."

Belle smiles and then asks, "But I thought maybe you had returned to your kingdom. Richard is back on the thrown. Why must you live in the woods?"

"Richard's kingdom and my old home are not one in the same. I came from a different kingdom my lady."

"Well, then why do you not return there?"

Robyn pauses for a moment, and then turns her head away. "An outlaw is an outlaw my lady, no matter where he happens to wind up."

"But I thought Richard pardoned you."

Robyn sighs again and says, "Nottingham isn't the first kingdom to deem me an outlaw. It was the second in fact. And given my luck, I'm sure there will be more to come."

Belle presses on though and says, "But surely you could join Richard's kingdom, after everything you did for him."

"Indeed, if I were exactly as I appeared to be." Robyn stands up and bows graciously to Belle before saying, "But looks can be deceiving my lady. Some more deceiving than others. Some just enough to allow one the freedom they need to do what is necessary. In my case, my hood provides me with that."

"It makes you look mysterious."

Belle can see the smile beneath the hood, and Robyn says, "Indeed, it does do that. But it does a tad bit more as well."

"Like what?"

"Well, if I told you that, then the mystery would be gone now wouldn't it."

Belle finally smiles again and says, "I suppose so. But you are good."

"I am as good as I can be Miss Belle. Now, what shall we do about your Gaston problem?"

Belle sighs and says, "I don't know. I can't go back home. There's nowhere to hide. Not even my father can think of a place to keep me away from him. And my father is a very smart man."

Robyn nods and says, "I'm sure he is. Is there nowhere you can go, no one you can call on to help you?"

Belle shakes her head and then says, "Truthfully, I believe you are the first true friend I've ever had."

Robyn tilts her head at that, and then asks, "And why would that be?"

"Oh, the people in my kingdom think I'm odd. While most girls go off to look at dresses or buy jewelry, I prefer to go to the book shop and look at what new books Francis has brought in that week."

"You like books?"

Smiling, Belle says, "Oh, I love books. Especially the ones about adventures. Those are my favorites."

Robyn smiles, and then sighs and says, "So, because you read books, no one in your town likes you."

"None except Gaston, and I'd rather he didn't."

Belle watches as Robyn thinks, and then Robyn looks back to her and says, "Well, that's a dumb reason for people not to like you. You don't need them Belle. You're too smart for them anyway." Belle smiles and then Robyn picks up her bow from the ground and says, "Wait here. I'll be back shortly."

She walks a ways into the woods, where she can still see Belle but not be overheard, and then removes the hood from her head. "Rumpelstiltskin."

She waits a moment, and then smiles when she hears from behind her, "You know, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to call me again."

Turning to look at him, she says, "Sorry, I've been busy."

"So I see Robyn Hood."

"How'd you know?"

Rumpel grins and says, "You may have removed the hood dear, but with the cloak on you still look very much like the woodsman you are known to be."

Robyn looks down at herself, and then nods and says, "Yeah, I guess so."

He chuckles and then says, "Well, since you called me here I assume there is something you want help with. Have you finally run into some trouble you can't handle?"

"Not me."

Rumpel tilts his head and says, "So, you managed to find yet another damsel in distress, like the young girl you have me protecting still?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Where is this one?" Robyn points and Rumpel looks to see Belle sitting on a rock by the river. "And who is she?"

"Her name is Belle. There's some guy in her town that's obsessed with her and won't leave her alone."

"And what'd she do? Throw her skirt up at him or something." Robyn tilts her head and narrows her eyes. Rumpel shrugs and asks, "What?"

"She's the only girl in her town that doesn't want to be with him. This Gaston apparently thinks he is a very fine specimen of a man. She was running from him through the woods when I found her."

Rumpel looks back to Belle again and then asks, "So, you need me to protect her as well?"

Robyn nods, but then says, "With her it will be slightly more difficult. I can't send her back to her kingdom. No one there will protect her from Gaston."

"Not even her father?"

"Her father doesn't have the capability to protect her from him."

Rumpel nods. "I see. So what is it you want me to do?"

"Do you know of anywhere that she can stay? Maybe you know someone who will keep her until Gaston has either moved on or given up?"

He turns to look at Belle one last time, and then straightens up and says, "She can stay with me. My house is rather large. I have a spare room she could stay in. Is there anything I need to know first?"

"Like what?"

"Food allergies, aversions to particular colors, animal fears, things like that."

Robyn shrugs and says, "Your guess is as good as mine. All I know at the moment is that she loves books."

Looking back to Robyn, Rumpel tilts his head as he studies her face. "When you say you found her, do you mean that you just found her?"

"Well, yeah… she was running through the woods and I found her maybe an hour or two ago."

"And even though you know hardly anything about her, you are using your deal with me to ensure her safety."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Robyn looks at him for a moment as though the answer should be obvious. Then she says, "Because she's a good person. I can see that. And she deserves to have someone watch over her. Her entire village thinks she's odd because instead of dress shopping she'd rather sit by the fire and read a book."

Rumpel watches her for a moment more, and then says, "Very well. Besides, it's none of my business why you want to help her. We have a deal." Robyn nods and then pulls her hood back up. "Belle doesn't know who you are?"

"Nope. Like I said. I just met her."

"And I suppose I'm to keep this a secret as well."

"If she asks you can tell her the truth. I won't have you lie to her for me. But if she doesn't, I don't see why you should bring it up."

Rumpel nods and says, "I see. Very well then. Carry on."

Belle looks up when they come back into the clearing. Standing, she looks from Robyn to Rumpel in question. "Robyn?"

"Belle, this is a friend of mine. His name is Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle looks at him warily and Rumpel grins and says, "I see my reputation precedes me."

She nods and says, "You're a wizard with a knack for tricking others into deals."

"I never trick my dear. I simply tell them what I want from them, and they get what they ask for from me. It's really quite simple."

Robyn rolls her eyes and then looks back at Belle. "Listen, he's a friend, and I've asked him to take you away for a while. You'll be safe from Gaston."

She still looks at him warily and asks, "But will I be safe with him?"

"Yes." Even Rumpel looks to her, confused at how she can be so sure of her answer. "He has promised me that he will look after you, and I believe him. Go on my word Belle."

She ponders for a moment longer, and then nods and steps forward. Curtseying before him, she says, "I'm Belle."

"Rumpelstiltskin at your service darling. Now, take my hand."

Turning slightly, she says, "Thank you Robyn."

"Of course Miss Belle."

And she puts her hand in Rumpel's, and then they're gone.

* * *

Belle is dusting the room clean when Rumpel steps inside from his morning walk. She's found that he does that every morning, waking at almost the crack of dawn to take a walk down to the lake below his castle home, and then returning when it comes time to begin preparing breakfast. She's usually finished dusting this room before he returns, but today she's still working on the living room when he comes back.

"Ah, so that's why everything has been looking cleaner than usual. I was beginning to grow worried that thieves might be attempting to steal my things." Belle rolls her eyes, though a smile comes to her face. Rumpel knows full well that as soon as he leaves the house in the morning Belle starts working on cleaning this room. It's the room he stays in the most, and she prefers to be done cleaning before he returns so she doesn't kick up dust and make him sneeze.

"Tell me something Belle, why do you feel the need to clean my home?"

She shrugs and says, "It's not so much a need as it is a courtesy that I owe you. You've been letting me stay here for the past six months. The least I can do is to help keep it tidy."

"I see."

She turns to see him watching her for a moment, and then he turns to the fireplace and snaps his fingers so the logs inside start to burn again. When he moves back to the rose that sits on the table, Belle bites her lip before finally deciding to ask. "Rumpel?"

"Yes dear."

"Why is that the only thing in this room that I never have to clean? I mean, it's always spotless."

He turns to look at her again, and then back to the rose. "Perhaps because it is the only possession of mine that I truly find valuable anymore."

"Why is that?"

Rumpel pauses, and then turns and extends a hand towards her. "Come here. I want to show you something." Belle takes his hand when she gets close enough, and he pulls her up to the table. "Not long after this was given to me, I put another enchantment on it, adding to the first one." He waves his hand over the glass cover, and after a moment an image begins to appear. Belle looks at the girl through the glass, and it were as though she were literally playing in the field below, only a few feet from them.

"Who is she? Your daughter?"

Rumpel laughs and says, "No, she's no relation of mine." Waving his hand back over it, he lets the image disappear and says, "The Robyn who sent you to live with me called on me the night you were found. But Robyn has been here before. She…" Belle tilts her head when he says 'She' and he sighs for a moment before continuing. "When she came to me she wasn't Robyn Hood, and there was no cloak. She was just a young girl, afraid that what she was about to do might not work, but determined to try anyway."

Thinking on it more, he decides to try and explain to Belle that he never goes looking for deals. "Everyone who ever comes to see me comes to make a deal. I don't seek them out Belle. They come and find me." She nods and he continues. "Robyn came to me some years back, and told me she wanted to make a deal. But before she would tell me what she wanted, she said she had to know what I would want from her. She said that the hope of maybe getting a deal would be too much to lose if she found that what I wanted was something she couldn't give me."

He grins a little and says, "She was smarter than I realized, especially for someone so young. I told her I wanted the chain around her neck. The necklace she was wearing had a beautiful pendant on the end, and she kept holding it like it was precious to her. And back then, I admit, when people came asking for deals, I always asked for something they felt was sacred to them, something that otherwise they wouldn't part with. I asked for these things because it would always surprise me when they would actually let them go."

Belle can't help but smile with him as he can't help but chuckle at the amusement he seems to get from the memory of this particular deal. "And when Robyn said yes, I assumed she was in fact just like the others. But then, then she took the necklace off, and slid the pendant off of the chain. She tucked it away, and then handed me the chain that the pendant had been on. And I realized my mistake. I had asked for the chain, but not the pendant on the chain. Regardless of my discrepancy though, we now had a deal. And what baffled me further was her request. I was used to granting riches, to granting whatever people think their heart desires. Robyn wanted none of that. She wanted my help. Her request was that if ever she should ask for it, if ever she should need it, that if she came for me in need of help; that I would give it to her. And a deal is a deal, so I could not refuse."

Sighing, Rumpel continues on, saying, "And at first I thought that she would begin asking me for things she wanted, that maybe she would stay forever and ensure that she would never want for anything again. But she did none of that. Her one request of me, for the longest time, has been that I watch over and protect the young girl you just saw in the glass. If she is ever in danger, if she is ever in pain, I go to her and do what I can to fix it, to help her."

Rumpel looks at the glass and says, "I told Robyn that in order to do that, I would need something personal of the child's, and she pulled out this rose. She had been expecting me to need something. She handed it to me, explaining that the girl had pricked her fingers on the thorns of the rose whilst picking it for her mother long ago. And in this spot the flower has been ever since."

Belle nods and says, "And the enchantment you added? Wait, what was the first one?"

"The first one was merely a spell that connected me, in a way, to the child. I would know when immense sorrow or trouble came near her and I would help her if I could. The second enchantment I added only a few months after that. The enchantment that allows me to look in on her through the glass of protection around the flower."

Belle looks up at him and asks, "And you check on her often?"

"Yes, I do." He sighs and says, "She is a very good girl. She stays out of trouble. Her compassion is rivaled only by Robyn's that I have seen." Pausing for a moment, he looks at Belle, and then turns again and says, "Anyways, it is the first possession that anyone ever gave me that held any real value. She gave it up to protect the little girl back then. Most people ask for selfish things, things they want for themselves, never considering the consequences of those requests. Robyn thought hers through, and she knew that the only damage that might come of this would be that maybe she would lose something of hers if she didn't get her words out right."

Belle follows him as he walks from the room. "And Robyn has never asked you to protect anyone else?"

"Not until you dear. You are the second request she has made of me."

"Why me?"

"I asked her that myself."

Belle hurries to catch up to him and stops in front of him so he can't keep walking. "And what did she say?"

Rumpel looks on at her for a moment, and then takes a step closer so they are mere inches from each other. "She told me that she knew you were a good person, and that you deserved to have someone look after you and care for you. I know your father would love to be protecting you, but he can't. And so Robyn sent for me."

"But how? I thought you said she had to come here."

"Well, if I were to take it literally, then yes, her words would make it that way. But I chose not to take her words literally. I go to her if she calls."

"And does she call often?"

He shakes his head and says, "The day I came to get you is the first time I've heard her speak my name outside of these walls."

Belle tilts her head and asks, "But why? Surely she's had some hard luck. She told me that even with King Richard's return she's still an outlaw. She said there's nothing that can change it."

Rumpel frowns at that, and then asks, "She told you this?"

"Yes, while we were at the river. I asked why she still lived in the woods, and then I asked why she felt she couldn't return to her original home or make herself a new one."

"And what was her answer to that dear?"

"She said that she could better do what she does as a mystery. I guess she means as a man, because until you told me I thought she was one."

Rumpel nods, and then says, "Listen Belle, I must be off for a little while."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see our Robyn, and see for myself why she doesn't ask for my help in this matter."

"May I go with you?"

He ponders that, letting his eyes run over her face before saying, "Alright. Besides, I can protect you better that way I suppose."

Belle nods and then hurries to get their coats. Rumpel returns to the living room and pulls the chain Robyn had given him from the drawer under the table of the rose.

When Belle returns, she asks, "Is that the necklace?"

"Indeed it is." Reaching out, he puts an arm around her and pulls her close. "Stay close now my dear. You may feel a bit dizzy after this."

She puts her hands on his shoulders as she turns to face him. Looking down at her, he leans a tad bit closer for a moment, and when Belle's eyes start to close he takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly before saying quietly, "Let's be going then." She opens her eyes slowly to his soft spoken voice, and then nods and holds on tight.

Rumpel clutches the chain in his hand and closes his eyes as they disappear from his castle and reappear in the woods. The grunt of pain that follows a swift punch turns their attention to the right, and Belle has to put both hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Robyn is tied-up, hanging by her hands, in between two trees. Her mouth is bleeding, her head is bleeding, her cloak is gone, and Gaston is standing in front of her, a club in his hands, preparing to swing at her again.

"Gaston…"

Rumpel turns to Belle as she whispers his name in horror. "This is the man that wants you?" She nods and then gasps when he swings at Robyn again, hitting her in the stomach for what must be the hundredth time.

"Where is she?" Gaston growls the question up at Robyn's face, but to Rumpel's shock, she simply smiles down at him before laughing out her reply.

"She is safe, and you will never find her."

Gaston glares at her and yells, "I will!" And as he starts to swing again, Rumpel snaps his fingers and the club disappears. Gaston looks to his hands in shock, and then turns to see Rumpel and Belle standing behind him in the clearing. "There you are Belle. It's about time you came back. Now, I will kindly put all of your nonsense aside and take you back without any fuss at all, if you just come to me now. Come Belle!"

And because Robyn is hurting, Belle starts to step forward. But Robyn shakes her head and says, "Belle, don't. Run. Get away."

Gaston turns back to her swiftly and shouts, "Shut up you stupid girl!" The ball of fire that appears in front of his fist as he prepares to punch Robyn in the gut burns his hand and he crumples to the ground in agony. "What the hell!"

Robyn looks up as Rumpel flashes to be right in front of her. "And you don't think this merits calling my name dear?"

She looks on at him defiantly and says, "I can take care of myself. I chose this life. I have to learn to live with it and its consequences."

He stares at her briefly, and then waves his hands and releases her from the ropes. Lowering them both down gently, he carries her in his arms back to where Belle is waiting. "I'm sending you two back home. Get her some water and make sure she stays in the bed. I'll be there shortly." And with a puff of smoke they disappear.

Gaston rises to his feet and says, "She will be mine! You can't keep her forever!"

"Oh, but that's the thing dear. I most certainly can if that is my wish. But you see, I'd much rather have Belle make her own choices. So here's what I'm going to do instead."

Gaston howls in pain as he feels his body suddenly changing. And when he finally realizes that Rumpel is much taller than he used to be, he walks over to the water's edge and looks down at himself. Only he doesn't see what he was expecting. He sees bright yellow eyes, the eyes of a wolf. Looking further down, he sees his paws, sees the fur that now covers his body. "What have you done to me?" But that's not what comes out. All that comes from his lips are growls and snarls.

But Rumpel seems to understand. Laughing harshly, he says, "I have turned you into the beast that you truly are. Oh don't worry. It's not permanent. As in, you won't always have to look this way if you don't want too. But every time there is a full moon, this will most certainly happen." Bending down so he's eye level with wolf Gaston, Rumpel says, "Now everyone will eventually see just how beastly you truly are."

And with that, he stands back up, turns on his heel, and walks away in a cloud of smoke until there is nothing remaining.

At home, Belle is patting Robyn's face down with a wet cloth.

Rumpel stares down at both of them for a moment silently, and then asks softly, "How is she?"

Turning to see him, Belle smiles and says, "She'll be fine. She's pissed that you won't let her up, but other than that she's okay. I gave her some water."

Rumpel nods and says, "Let me sit with her a moment dear."

Belle stands up and Rumpel takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Robyn looks up at him, still stubborn as ever, and grumbles, "I can take care of myself."

"Obviously dear. That must be why you were tied to a tree not moments earlier."

Robyn rolls her eyes defiantly, and then coughs and blood comes out to stain her lips again. Rumpel takes his hand and places it over her head. Starting there, he holds it steady as he trails down over her entire body. Belle watches as all of the bruises that Gaston created vanish from Robyn's skin. And once they're all gone, Robyn's eyes soften and close as she slips off into sleep.

Standing up, he gently ushers Belle from the room and closes the door behind them. "She'll sleep it off and then feel fine in the morning."

Belle nods, but then stops and says, "Wait, Rumpel, her horse. We can't leave Midnight out there."

"Have you seen the horse?"

"Once."

He nods and then places one hand on the side of her head. "Think about her. Think about what she looks like, how she rides, how she feels." Belle closes her eyes and concentrates, and then opens them when Rumpel says, "She's in the stables. She's perfectly fine."

Belle nods, and then sighs in relief and puts her arms around Rumpel's neck and holds him close. "That is a wonderful thing you did."

He tries to think of a comeback, something witty to counteract the good character she's crediting him. But he can't, not with her arms around him like this. So instead he wraps his arms around her waist and says, "She will be alright Belle. I will see to it."

"I know you will." When she pulls back, she asks, "What happened with Gaston?"

"I cursed him so to speak."

He says it so simply, but Belle's eyes still widen in shock, "You cursed him?"

"Every full moon he will be forced to wear on the outside the cruelty and beastliness that lives in his heart."

Belle tilts her head and asks, "And, what does that make him?"

"Well, it turned him into a rather ugly wolf."

"Rumpel…"

Before she can finish her protest, he lifts his hands in a defensive gesture and implores her to understand. "I didn't control what the spell turned him into dear. I merely made certain that the world will all now be aware of his true nature."

Sighing, he steps back from her and says, "Robyn, she gives people second chances. And I am one of those people. And I am grateful that she chose me to trust and to talk to. I am forever changed because of her. But Gaston, dear, I saw his heart. And there is nothing but blackness there. The light cannot get back in because he enjoys the way he is." Belle watches his face as he runs his hands through his shaggy brown hair. "He's lucky I didn't kill him. Instead I showed him for what he truly is. A beast."

When Belle's hands land on his shoulders, he stops pacing. And when her arms wrap around him from behind, her head pressing against his back, he breathes out in relief before turning around in her arms. "I'm sorry my dear."

She just shakes her head and says, "It's alright Rumpel. It's alright."

He holds her close, and then kisses the top of her head and says, "Come on dear. We should fix a late breakfast. When Robyn wakes, I suspect she will be rather hungry."

* * *

"Thanks for taking care of Midnight."

Belle smiles happily as Robyn pets the neck of her beautiful black beauty. Sighing, she answers, "Of course. She's really a very nice creature."

Robyn smiles as she pets Midnight's nose. "Only to certain people. You should've seen her with Gaston before he got to me. If you'd seen his back, I would bet all the money I have that there were at least two hoof prints planted firmly there."

Belle laughs a little at that, and then asks, "Robyn, have you talked to Rumpel any?"

"If by that you mean have I answered his question about why I am a permanent outlaw, then no I haven't. If you mean have I spoken to him at all, then yes I have. Quite a few times actually."

"Robyn…"

She turns to look at Belle and says, "I know you two want to help, but the fact is that you can't. I made my choice, and I have to live with it."

"I just can't look at you, see you the way I know you are, and believe that you've ever actually done something so wrong as to be outlawed for all your life."

Robyn pauses at that, and then sighs and jumps up on the wooden fence beside Belle. They stay quiet for a moment, and then she says softly, "I didn't do anything wrong."

Belle looks over at her, and then turns to see Rumpel standing behind them listening. "What do you mean?"

Robyn sighs again and says, "What I am outlawed for isn't something that I did or said Belle. I am this way because I made a decision, a decision that protected the people in my kingdom from tearing themselves apart."

Belle watches as Robyn looks down at her hands, and she speaks so softly that Belle almost can't hear her. "They needed someone to blame. It had to be just unbelievable enough that people would actually wonder why it hadn't occurred to them sooner." Lifting her head, she says with finality, "I gave them someone to blame."

Robyn turns her head when the gate beside her opens and Rumpel steps out so he's standing in front of her. Looking up at her, he says, "So you're an outlaw because you chose to be."

"Yes."

"And you don't want me to fix that?"

"You can't undo what has already been done in the past Rumpel. And even if you could somehow cause an entire kingdom to forget why they hate me; that would be like taking a piece of themselves away for all time. I can't ask you to do that. I would never ask anyone to do that." Sighing, she says, "I made my choice, and while it was hard and is hard, I do not regret what I did for my people. And while they have grown to hate and fear my old name, I know in my own heart that what I did for them saved them."

Belle reaches out to touch her hand lightly, and says softly, "Such bravery should not go unrewarded or unnoticed Robyn."

She offers Belle a wry smile as she says, "Perhaps that is why we never hear of such heroic deeds though. Perhaps those that are so important are the ones that we can never know and never hope to understand."

Looking up at Rumpel, Robyn says, "Thank you for saving me. You are a true friend, both of you are." Rumpel smiles at Robyn, and then offers her a hand to help her down. "I'll be going now."

"And where will you go dear?"

"I don't really know yet. But I'm sure I'll think of something. I might head back to your land Belle, just to see if Gaston has shown his face again. Would you like to come?"

Belle bites her lip for a moment, and then looks to Rumpel questioningly. He grins at her, and then turns back to Robyn and says, "It would appear that Miss Belle and I have grown rather attached in your absence Robyn."

Robyn looks between them as Belle moves forward and takes Rumpel's arm in hers. Smiling, she says, "I see. In that case, I bid you goodbye."

Belle rushes forward quickly though and says, "Before you go, take these. They are the least that I can give you."

"What are they?"

Belle folds the little pouch into Robyn's hands and says, "These are three special stones. They are the stones of fairies. If ever you are in need of more help again, and you for some reason still don't feel like calling Rumpel, drop these on the ground. They will come to you."

"How do you know that?"

"My father told me, and my father is a very smart man."

Robyn nods, and out of habit bows graciously. "I wish you all the happiness you could possibly hope for and more. Thank you my friends." And with a swift kick she sets Midnight off at a run back into the woods, swinging her hood on as she goes.

Rumpel places his hand over Belle's on his arm and asks, "Well, now what shall we do dear?"

"I could read you a book by the fire."

Smiling, he pulls her gently along with him inside and says, "That sounds divine. First though, I have a surprise that I wish to show you on the west side of the castle."

"What is it?"

Rumpel grins again as he leads the way to the library that he had fashioned only a couple of weeks ago for her as a present. "You'll just have to wait and see my dear. Just wait and see."

* * *

"Brother, what has happened to you?"

Gaston growls at Timothy, his younger brother, and says, "That bitch went off and found another man. And that asshole cursed me when I tried to take her back from him."

Timothy knows that that's probably not all that happened, but he doesn't press it. "I'm sorry brother."

Gaston looks over at Timothy, and then glares harshly and says, "You're always sorry, but you never do anything about it. Why wouldn't you help me go after her?"

"Because someone had to be here to help mom finish up all the chores before supper. I told you this. She can't do these things on her own anymore."

"That old woman is going to be the death of us."

"She loves us. Always has and always will. And all she's ever asked is that we help her with the chores every now and then since she can't get around as well anymore." Timothy turns to look at him again as Gaston growls, and now his eyes are glowing bright yellow. "Gaston, you need to calm down."

"I don't want to calm down. You are such an asshole. You're always defending her."

"Because you always try to drag her down when you know she's never done anything but care for us and love us. She's an old woman now. What do you expect for me to do, just up and abandon her?"

Gaston huffs and looks out the window, the full moon shining brightly. "I'm gonna change."

Timothy nods and says, "Then you should go. Take to the woods, that way you'll have plenty of animals to kill instead of possibly killing a person."

"I can still think when I'm like that you know."

"Yeah, but you still almost killed the baker last night in the street. You let your anger have too much control while you're like that. Until you can get a grip on it, you shouldn't stay in town with the full moon."

Gaston glares again, but then smirks behind his brother's back and says, "Fine, but you're coming with me."

Timothy's yell is cut off when Gaston's hand clamps down over his mouth. Gaston opens his mouth wide and bites into Timothy's arm hard, and he squirms in his grasp until Gaston finally let's go. Gasping for air, Timothy can already feel the change happening inside of him. He can feel his sight enhancing, the bones in his body trying to shift as the moon rises higher. "What did you do to me Gaston?"

He laughs harshly and says, "Now you and I are one in the same. Now we're stuck together."

But Timothy knows that if he stays with Gaston he'll be in even bigger danger of becoming like him. And he won't hurt other people. "No, I'm not stuck with you. And I'm not going with you." He runs from the room and up the stairs to where his mother is resting. "Mom."

"Yes dear."

Kneeling down by her bed, tears running down his face, he says, "I'm sorry mom. I know I said I'd be able to always come back and help you if you needed it, but I can't anymore. Gaston, he's done something awful, and he's made me a part of it."

His mother looks on at him for a moment, and then puts her hands on his head and pulls him forward. Kissing his forehead lightly, she says, "You have always been a good boy Timothy. And no matter what your brother has done, I know you'll continue to do what you think is best. You have good judgment, and I know you'll use it. Go on honey, go wherever you need to in order to get away from this."

"I love you mom."

"And I love you my darling boy. Now go."

Timothy's eyes turn gold as he races back down the stairs where Gaston is waiting. Glaring at his younger brother, Gaston starts to threaten, "You think you can…"

Yes, Timothy does think he can outrun him. If nothing else, he can outsmart him. Gaston always went hunting, and everyone knew about all the game he killed. But Timothy was just as good, if not better than Gaston. His body shifts just as he hits the edge of the woods, and with his newfound speed and agility, he takes off into the night, the moon above him serving as enough light to guide his way.

He doesn't know where he's going. He's not even sure there's anywhere for him to go. But he runs, and runs, and runs until his brother's snarls and howls are nothing but an echo in the back of his mind.

* * *

This small village is far away from any true kingdom, but it's also large enough that if one person happens to go missing it won't be blamed on him right away. Timothy doesn't think he'll kill anyone. After nine months in the woods, he prays that he can handle himself among these villagers. He just has to accept that the wolf inside him is and always will be a part of him now.

"Hey." He turns quickly to see a young woman about his age standing behind him. She carries a basket of bread and treats in her hands, and the red cloak she wears nearly hides her dark brown hair. But her brown eyes are beautiful enough to make up for that.

Smiling shyly at her, he says back, "Hi."

"You're new in town right?"

"Indeed I am."

The young woman smiles and extends her hand out to him. "I'm Rose, but most people call me Red. What's your name?"

"Timothy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Timothy. Let me show you around."

* * *

And this is Chapter 7! Yay! Hope you're enjoying it.


	9. Chapter 8:Sleeping Beauty,Dragon,& B-day

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

* * *

The Sleeping Beauty (Again), the Dragon, and the Birthday

Happy, who has been nudged now by Grumpy to say something, clears his throat and says, "Sorry to interrupt, but what does all of this about a magical woman named Robyn have to do with helping us in this situation."

James turns and says, "Because if she is magical and if she is good then she could be of some very good use to us." Everyone nods, and then James points out, "Of course, we would indeed need to know how to find her."

Phillip nods, and then looks around the table and says, "Also, there is one other person who we might try calling to this table."

Luke had already been thinking it, but he hadn't wanted to cause any discourse among all of them. Who knows how other king's might feel about a particular outlaw? Looking to Phillip, he asks, "And who would that be?"

"Robyn Hood." Aurora gently touches his arm and smiles, pleased that he brought the name up.

Ariel looks around and asks, "Who is this Robyn Hood?"

Eric squeezes her hand gently and says, "He was an outlaw of Nottingham before you were actually able to live on the land. He saved the thrown for King Richard."

"I thought outlaws were bad though."

Eric nods with a soft smile and says, "In most cases they are. But this one did what he did for very good reasons. And when Richard finally returned, he left his kingdom in order to ensure that the people would look to Richard to rule again instead of continuing to rely on him. Luke knows the story best I suppose. He and Cinderella were in that Kingdom while Robyn Hood was thwarting Prince John. He was the one trying to steal his brother's thrown."

Cinderella nods and says, "Of course, I was Marian back then, before my name was changed. And when Robyn Hood came to visit, he still called me by that name. Said it didn't matter what anyone else thought, I would always be Maid Marian to him."

Luke smiles at his cousin, and then squeezes Snow's hand and says, "What do you think darling?"

"I think if we can find him it certainly couldn't hurt to have his help. But referring back to what Hook said about finding this magical woman named Robyn, we would need to know how to find him."

Everyone thinks for a moment, and then Aurora takes the golden dagger out of her belt and places it gently on the table. "When we first met, he gave me this for protection because I didn't know how to handle a sword and didn't really have the strength to even lift the one my father gave me. He's the only other person I told about the curse, and he did his best to help me until it was past. He used this dagger somehow to find me once before. I think maybe he had the fairies that he called upon enchant it somehow so he would know when I was in trouble."

Belle glances over at Rumpel and they both share a silent nod before she asks, "Were these fairies red, blue, and green?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"When Robyn Hood saved me from Gaston, I gave those to him, and told him to use them only in a dire situation, when it seemed nothing but the good magic of fairies could help. Clearly, you being cursed seemed quite a fitting situation."

Aurora nods, and then points to the dagger. "Anyways, maybe somehow Rumpel can use this to find him."

Cinderella nods, and then watches as Aladdin pulls the arrowhead necklace from around his neck and places it on the table. "Robyn Hood told me once before that if ever I should need him again, I should hold this tightly and think his name. He may not come immediately, but he would be on his way. It has been a very long time since then, but perhaps it might still work."

Luke stares at it and asks, "How would that call him?"

Aladdin shrugs and says, "I don't know entirely myself. He said it had been enchanted before, and that it would work. I didn't question him about it. I had no reason."

Rose, or Red as most called her, pulls her red cloak from around her and lays it on the table as well. "When Robyn Hood came to help chase Gaston away from my village and save Timothy, he had my cloak enchanted for me and laid it over me before the full moon reached its peak. Now as long as I wear it I'm immune from the curse."

Rumpel looks around the table, and then asks briefly, "Is there anyone in here who hasn't ever seen Robyn Hood?"

James raises his hand and says, "I guess the lad isn't a sea lover." Snow smiles at him, and then he says, "Though if I may put another wild suggestion on the table for us to debate, I would say that a lass by the name of Marian would be of extreme value to us in this fight."

Cinderella lifts her head in confusion, knowing she'd never been on Hook's ship. "Marian?"

James looks to Cinderella and says, "Not you though. No, this woman road aboard my ship for quite some time just a few years back. Proved herself quite useful as well." Looking over at Snow, he says with a touch of sadness in his voice, "The bow was her preferred weapon of choice. She was rather good at handling it too."

And Snow realizes that this is the woman that had entered his life and brought him some relief from the constant reminder of Red Robyn's disappearance all those years ago. His wry smile makes her tilt her head in wonder, and he explains, "She didn't even mind my hook. She was never afraid of me as most people generally are the first time we meet."

Phillip rises from his chair and says, "You all continue to work on how we might contact these people. Pinocchio has a special arrow from Robyn Hood that might also help us find him. I'll be right back."

* * *

"There must be some mistake father. She was just in the woods the other day and she was perfectly safe. She said that Robyn Hood had even been to see her about a month or two ago and had brought help from fairies to thwart this mad curse."

King George looks to his son Phillip and says sadly, "That may be son, but be that as it may, Aurora is no longer with us."

"You're wrong. She's not dead. She said that the fairies did something so that she wouldn't die. Where is she?"

"She is in the west tower of her father's kingdom. He has laid her to rest in a bed there. If you insist on this then fine, go to her, but I tell you there is nothing anyone can do."

"I can, and I will." Phillip rides on horseback as fast as he can through the woods and then down the trails that will lead him to the castle Aurora is staying in.

But half way there, Maleficent descends from the air in a whirl of smoke and blocks his path. "Ha, ha! You think I worked all this time just so you could rush to your precious princess and save the day."

Pulling out his own sword, Phillip says, "Move out of my way witch before I cut you down myself."

"Oh, how brave. And yet, how stupid."

She swirls towards him and for a moment all he sees is smoke. But when it finally clears away, he's locked behind prison bars in a dungeon. Maleficent must've taken him to her rundown castle, where she still lives even though her kingdom and the land around her had all but died long ago. Pulling his arms up, he realizes they are chained back to the wall behind him, and his sword his now gone.

Maleficent, on the other side of the bars, laughs wickedly as she holds his blade up for him to see. "This is quite a good blade. But you won't be needing it any longer. Not while you're in there. And let's face it, dear, sweet, Prince Phillip. You're never getting out of there."

He struggles against the chains even as Maleficent uses her magic to shatter his sword into a million pieces on the ground. "I will get out. Aurora and I will be together. You cannot keep us apart forever."

Maleficent cackles and says, "Watch me prince. Just you watch me."

* * *

Robyn scales the side of the tower of the kingdom Aurora apparently lives in. Well, when she isn't hiding from curses. Even after the fairies had helped, Aurora had stayed behind in the woods, trying to do whatever she could to still keep out of the curses path. But on her sixteenth birthday, though Robyn doesn't know how, it had clearly happened. Aurora had found a spindle, and she'd pricked her finger.

When the matching dagger at her hip had begun glowing where it sat in her belt, Robyn knew something had been wrong. Holding its twin in her hand, she'd closed her eyes and instantly the palace that Aurora had been placed in appeared in her mind. Aurora was sleeping in a bed in the west tower, the dagger still hidden and secure on her person. Good thing too, or Robyn wouldn't have found her.

But the issue at hand wasn't about whether Robyn could find her or not. No, Aurora's true love needed to kiss her in order to wake her up from this curse. But where is he? Climbing in through the window of the tower, Robyn moves to the side of the bed and then gently moves some hair from Aurora's face. She's not dead, but she looks as though she could be. If not for the still warm color of her cheeks, Robyn might actually think that she was.

Turning towards the doorway, she checks to see if there are any guards currently at the top of the stairs. When she sees none, she pulls the whistle the fairies had given her out of her pocket and holds it to her lips. But when she blows, no sound comes out. Staring at it confused, she asks no one in particular, "Did I break it?"

"No Robyn Hood, you didn't break it." The fairies float down in front of her, and then each grows into their larger form.

Robyn stares for a moment, and then says, "Wow. I thought you might just be permanently tiny."

Merriweather smiles and says, "No, but when we are smaller it is easier to get away from a man's grasp."

"Indeed, I guess it would be."

Flora looks over at Aurora and says, "It worked. She is merely asleep."

Robyn nods and says, "Yeah, but that's not my concern. Her true love isn't here. Do you have a way of finding him?"

Fauna moves over to Aurora while Merriweather leads Robyn away from the bed slightly. "Fauna is checking for a sign of what her heart desires. If she has a true love, he will be found there."

Sighing, Robyn says, "Then I really hope she has one."

Turning to look at Robyn again, Merriweather asks, "Did you find your friend Tinkerbell?"

"I've never actually met her myself, and no I haven't found her."

"Then why do you search for her in particular if you have never met her before yourself?"

Robyn fingers the half of the coin that she still carries in the hopes of ever finding this Tinkerbell that Stephan had loved and wanted to find. To Merriweather she says, "I know this genie who fell in love with her. He's free now, but he didn't know where to go looking for her. I told him that if I ever met any fairy, I would ask about her, and if I could find her, I would let him know."

Merriweather nods, and then looks up as Fauna comes back to them. "Prince Phillip in the neighboring kingdom is her true love. And their bond is strong, so I'm sure he is indeed trying to get here, in which case our worst fears are realized and Maleficent has him."

Robyn sighs and then asks, "Is there any way for you to find him?"

Fauna nods and says, "Yes. What would you have us do?"

"Find him and then help me get to him. I can't ask more than that."

Flora shakes her head and says, "We will help you find him, and we will accompany you to rescue him."

Robyn looks between the fairies, their determined faces leaving no room for argument. "Very well. Now, let's find him, how do we do this?"

All three fairies close their eyes, and then put their hands together between them. It takes a moment, and Robyn stays completely silent, but when they open her eyes, all three cringe. Robyn knows that can't be a good sign, but asks anyway, "What is it?"

Merriweather turns to her and says, "Maleficent has taken him to her castle and locked him in the dungeons."

Robyn tilts her head up to the ceiling slightly and lets out a great sigh and says, "Great." All three fairies look at her oddly when she says that, and Robyn adds, "Sarcasm. Never mind, we need to get moving. I don't want her father getting any bright ideas, like burying her before Phillip has the chance to wake her up."

The fairies nod and watch as she hops onto the window sill. Flora tilts her head and asks, "What are you doing Robyn?"

"Getting down. I wasn't exactly invited in."

Merriweather smiles, and then comes up to stand beside her. "Take my hand Robyn." She does, and then together the fly into the air and to the gate of the castle where Midnight is waiting for them.

"Lead the way my fairy friends. I assure you, Midnight can keep up." The fairies grin in spite of the serious situation, and then take off like bullets through the sky. "Whoa. Alright girl, time to prove me right."

* * *

Phillip growls in aggravation as he slumps down in his cell. His wrists are chaffed and bleeding from trying to slip them off or break them free of the wall. What if no one realizes he's missing? And if they do, would anyone even think to look here? Or would everyone be too consumed by grief over Aurora to even care about his absence? And poor Aurora, stuck in her never ending sleep because of this curse. What if he never gets back to her?

No, he can't give up. There has to be a way out of here. But how he would find it on his own, he has no idea.

"Well, you look worse than I thought you would." Turning to the door of his cell, his eyes widen when he sees Robyn Hood standing there, joined by three fairies that float behind her. Taking a dagger from her belt, she breaks open the lock and then steps inside. "Can you get these off of him?" Two of the fairies move to magically remove the cuffs, and then Robyn asks, "Where is your weapon?"

Phillip rubs at his wrists and says, "Gone. Maleficent took it and destroyed it."

"Well, that doesn't seem fair."

Merriweather rolls her eyes at Robyn's sarcastic comment and then waves her hands in the air and creates a new sword for him, a sword that shines even brighter than the purest metal. "Wield this sword in the name of justice and truth good prince, and no one, not even Maleficent, will be able to rip it from you."

Flora waves her hands and fashions a shield from magic as well. "This will protect you from Maleficent's magic. She won't be able to transport you back here. You will have to face her and her power, but at least she won't be able to disarm you."

Phillip nods and says, "Thank you, but why are you helping me?" All three turn to Robyn and then so does Phillip.

Rolling her eyes behind the hood, she shrugs and says, "I have a way with fairies apparently. Come on. I don't like standing around and waiting for her to come back."

When they finally reach the gates of the castle, Phillip looks back to the sound of Maleficent roaring in rage. "Where have you gone Prince Phillip?!"

Robyn looks back at him and says, "I wouldn't answer that if I were you."

He nods, "Yeah, I agree. How are we going to get back to the castle in time though?"

"We aren't. You are." Robyn pets the nose of her horse, and then hugs her before saying, "He needs you now. When this is over, I will get you back. But right now, I need you to help him. Get him back to the castle. Get him to Aurora. Help him however you can." Midnight huffs and nods her head. "Good girl." Turning back to Phillip, she hands him the reins and says, "There is no faster horse in this land then my Midnight. She will get you back to the castle. Be good to her."

"I will. Thank you Robyn Hood." She nods and then watches as he takes off down the road back to the castle.

Flora moves to her side and asks, "And now what shall we do?"

Robyn sighs and says, "We wait, and we pray." Turning to look at the ball of smoke that shoots out of the castle in search of Phillip, she adds, "And we follow her to ensure that she doesn't kill our good prince." Merriweather and Flora take her hands in theirs before shooting up into the sky to follow the puff of smoke that is Maleficent.

At the castle, Phillip has just reached the gates when Maleficent cuts him off. "No, I will not allow this to be. She will sleep forever, and you will never see her again, and your kingdoms will fall into ruin, just as mine did."

Phillip shakes his head and says, "I don't think so."

Maleficent throws everything she has at him, but the fairies' shield is powerful, and Phillip is able to get closer and closer. "You will not be with her!" And his eyes widen as Maleficent rises up, her body transforming into that of a huge and ugly dragon. And as the flames burn down onto him, her clawed hand swoops down and rips the shield from his arm. Laughing, she lowers her face to his and says, "You fought so hard, and yet so foolishly. Now I will have to kill you. Any last words Prince Phillip."

His sword sweeps across her dragon cheek, and she screeches as her head reels back up. Phillip jumps to his feet and rushes forward. And Midnight runs up beside him and he jumps on her back. Standing to his feet, he holds his sword up in both hands, and then jumps from Midnight's back and thrusts his sword into the dragon's chest.

And the sword pierces straight through her heart. Maleficent's screech is cut off, and then she groans in agony as her form changes back. She twitches on the ground, and then gasps one last time as Phillip pulls the sword from her chest. And then her head falls to the side, and she is dead.

Midnight whinnies from behind him, and he turns to see someone else at the end of the bridge. The woman before him glares while saying between her teeth, "You killed her." Robyn leans back slightly as she recognizes Greta, her friend from so long ago. Though they are the same age, it is apparent that the magic Greta uses ages her much like it had Maleficent.

Phillip looks at her and says, "Yes. She cursed my beloved, and then meant to keep me from saving her."

Greta snarls, but then smirks and lifts her hand to produce a ball of fire. "And I shall finish what she started." Robyn pulls an already enchanted bow from her quiver, and knocks it back and releases it quickly so that it hits Greta in the back of her right shoulder. It vanishes as soon as it hits, but Greta still screams in surprise and pain. Turning, she sees Robyn Hood and says, "You! What have you done?"

Robyn bows and says, "I see I don't need an introduction. As for what I did, I took your magic."

"What!"

Robyn shrugs and adds, "Only temporarily. Obviously I can't remove it from you. I have, how should I put it, paralyzed it for a while. Your powers are useless here."

Greta glares at her, but knows that without her magic she is no match for the woodsman and the prince. Yelling in anger, she says, "You will pay for this Robyn Hood!" And she runs and jumps into the river nearby, where a large fish of sorts speeds away with her.

Robyn watches closely as she takes off, and then crosses her arms and says, "Huh, well, I didn't exactly see that coming."

Phillip looks to her and says, "She will be after you now."

"Yeah, I figured. Believe it or not though, it's not the first time someone has told me that I'm going to pay. And yet, here I stand. I'm annoying that way."

Phillip chuckles, and then they all turn and head into the castle. Aurora is still sound asleep in her bed, and as Phillip barges into the room, Robyn stands at the door and aims an arrow at the King. "Sorry to have to hold you there your majesty, but Phillip has something to do."

Leaning down over her, Phillip gently caresses her cheek, and then presses his lips lightly to hers. Her eyes flutter open as she takes in a deep breath of air. Phillip smiles down at her and can't help but laugh with the relief he feels. Smiling up at him, she says softly, "I knew you would find me."

Phillip gently caresses her face again and says, "Well, I can't take all of the credit. I had a bit of help." Aurora turns to look and see Robyn standing in the door.

She lowers her bow and finally allows the king to step into the room. King Nathan looks on his daughter in shock, barely able to even get out the word, "Aurora?"

She smiles gently and says, "Oh, father, I told you everything would work out alright."

He rushes up to her side and hugs her tightly. Robyn smiles at them, and then takes a deep breath to keep from crying herself. She used to get hugs like that, from her own father. Shoving those thoughts aside, she looks up as Phillip comes to her side. "Thank you again my friend. Nothing I ever do or say will be enough to convey my gratitude to you and your friends."

"Robyn…" Aurora stands up and rushes up to her and throws her arms around her.

Hugging her back, Robyn laughs and says, "Save that for your true love my friend. He did slay a dragon for you."

She turns to look at Phillip with wide and incredulous eyes. "You slayed a dragon?"

Phillip chuckles and Robyn says, "I'll leave him to tell you that story."

Aurora frowns slightly and asks, "Are you leaving so soon?"

"I'm afraid so my dear. You see, I have somewhere else that I really need to be at the moment. Fret not, I will return soon, and with another gift for your Prince Phillip." He raises an eyebrow, but Robyn shakes her head and says, "Can't surprise you if I tell you what it is." She hops up to the window and reaches out her hand for Flora to take. "Until then, goodbye my friends."

* * *

On the balcony of the room that was once her sister's, Snow stares out at the land that will one day be her kingdom. Her parents have taught her everything she needs to know to rule the people with kindness and fairness. And yet, she knows that it will never feel quite complete. Not without Red.

Lifting her wine glass up in the air, she says softly, "Happy Birthday Red. Wherever you are, I hope you're safe, warm, and with someone who cares about you." Downing the last of the wine, she puts the glass back on the desk inside, and shuts the balcony doors before exiting the room and blowing out the lights.

And outside on the roof above the balcony, Robyn sits with her legs curled up to her chest. She'd been gone for five years before she'd come back at all. She'd simply come to see if Snow was doing okay, and to check up on James as well. James had been gone already, but Snow was still at the castle.

It had taken her awhile to figure out where Snow was, and it shocked her to find that not only was Snow in her old room, but that the room had not been touched or altered in anyway. Snow was lying on the bed when she found her, and for the rest of the day she watched as Snow walked around the room, gently touching things, and even eating all of her meals in the room.

When night began to fall across the sky, Robyn had jumped to the roof as Snow stepped out the doors and stood on the balcony while drinking a glass of something. At the time it had probably been juice or punch of some sort. And right before she had been done, little Snow had lifted her glass and said those exact same words.

And every year since, Robyn comes back on her birthday to visit Snow, even if Snow doesn't realize it. Robyn hadn't even realized that she'd returned on her birthday that first year. But Snow had never forgotten, and every year she does this.

Sighing, Robyn wipes a tear from her eye before sliding down and scaling back down the castle walls and to the outer gates. Hopping back onto Midnight, she pats her neck and says, "Let's go girl. It's a long way back to Nottingham, and we promised Aurora we would be back soon with a present for Phillip."

* * *

Aurora and Phillip are greeted by yet another gift bearer, celebrating their marriage. Most gifts are of gold and silver, and while they are appreciated, Aurora knows that Phillip has never truly cared about material things.

When the doors burst open, Robyn Hood strides into the room, two people and a carved wooden frame following behind her. Standing before them, she bows graciously and says, "I have returned my friends."

Phillip smiles, and then chuckles when his father asks, "Must he always barge in unannounced."

Robyn straightens and says, "I wouldn't want to change character on you now my good king. How would you know it was me otherwise?" And even he can't help but laugh at that. Turning back to Phillip, Robyn says, "And I have brought gifts."

Aurora nods and says, "It is a lovely frame."

"Indeed. For the portrait of your wedding if you have not already found one for it."

"Thank you Robyn."

Robyn nods and then points to Phillip. "Please step down here prince." He does, and then Robyn turns and says, "The other gift I have brought you may not recognize right off, but look very closely at my other friend here and I'm sure it will come to you."

Phillip looks at the young man she points to, who looks to be about his own age. And then he looks at the older man holding the portrait frame. "Geppetto?" The old man smiles and nods his head, and then Phillip turns back to looking at the young man. The smile that bursts onto his face is so wide Robyn is positive that it must hurt his cheeks. "Pinocchio!" The man in mention laughs as Phillip moves to embrace him, and then he leans back and stares at him. "You're real."

Nodding, Pinocchio says, "Indeed I am."

"How?"

Pinocchio looks over at Robyn and says, "I promised someone a long time ago that I would succeed and one day become a real boy. I always keep my promises."

Robyn smiles from beneath her hood as Phillip says, "Indeed you do. My dear friend, it is so good to see you again after all this time." Looking back to Robyn, he says, "How can I ever repay you for this?"

She waves a hand as though this is no big deal. "Just give my friend a good home and a place to work. Take care of them Phillip. They have both been very good to me." Phillip nods and then Robyn turns to Aurora. Bowing graciously, she says, "Princess, I left rather quickly last time we met."

"Yes, you did. But that's alright."

Robyn nods and then steps up to her. "You still possess my dagger?"

Aurora nods and says, "Yes. Would you like it back?"

"No, I was merely checking. Keep that close to you Aurora. It will not fail you should you ever need to use it."

Aurora smiles and says, "Yes, I remember someone saying that once before."

Grinning, Robyn says, "Well, they certainly sound rather smart now don't they?"

Aurora laughs, and then stands up and hugs Robyn before asking, "Will you stay and eat?"

"Well, I could use a good meal. My hood remains on, you understand of course."

"Of course. Please, have a seat by me."

And Phillip has some of the bearers take the frame away as he leads Geppetto and Pinocchio to seats on the other side of him. The young girl seated next to Pinocchio smiles shyly up at him, and then says, "Hi, I'm Rapunzel."

Extending his hand to her, he says, "Pinocchio. It's a pleasure to meet you Rapunzel."

* * *

Prince Luke wasn't sure what to think the first time he'd seen Snow White at her kingdom. One of King Arthur's servants had been showing him the various rooms that he might be staying in. There were very many and he had his pick of whichever one he wanted.

It was at one particular room that he met Snow. The servant opened the door and said, "A young lady once lived in this room. We do not speak of her anymore. The room has yet to be changed, but if you would like it we can have it redecorated for you."

The gasp from down the hall drew his attention to the young girl that had once been in Nottingham for the archery contest. Her green eyes were wide with fear, like somehow if he took the room it would be like he was stabbing her in the heart.

"No thank you. Let's keep looking shall we?" The servant moves on ahead, but as Luke turns around, he sees Snow quickly duck into the room, and he can hear the sound of the lock click as it turns behind him. She would be difficult to get to know, but he had promised Robyn Hood that he would look after Snow. And somehow, that made her all the more worth protecting. He would do this, no matter what it took.

* * *

"Well, I see you still haven't given up on wishing your sister happy birthday."

Snow sighs and turns to see Greta standing in the balcony doors. She had closed them a while ago, but Greta had her ways of getting in when she wanted to. "What do you want Greta?"

The witch smirks and says, "Oh, I just enjoy seeing the pathetic look on your face that you always have this day of the year. You shouldn't be so upset you know. Your sister was a murderer. She deserved her banishment."

Snow steps forward and says, "You know as well as I that she never did what they say about her."

"Then why did she run?"

Snow huffs and says, "You know that too." Glaring at Greta, she asks, "What did Red ever do to you to earn this much hate? She was a good friend to you."

And now Greta glares. "She was good until she stole the boy I love right out from under my nose."

"What?"

Greta points her finger at Snow threateningly and says, "Oh, don't pretend to be so naïve. James was a wonderful boy, and he was supposed to be mine. But no, he enjoyed spending time with your precious Red more than me."

"James spent time with both of you."

"But he cared for her more!" Huffing, Greta stands up from leaning against the door and says, "Now Red, she was oblivious. And still James would always rather be by her side than by mine. I was better than her. I was prettier. And he…"

Snow takes a daring step forward and says, "He liked Red because even though she was beautiful she never saw herself as the best thing in the room. And you, you have always felt like nothing anyone ever did for you was good enough. And Red tried so hard to be your friend, even after it was apparent that you would always hate her, and she never knew why."

"Shut up! Red took James from me." Taking a breath to calm herself for a moment, Greta sighs and then continues. "And then she was gone, banished, and I thought that maybe I would have a chance with James. He would have to forget her eventually. But no, he lost his hand because of her, for defending her honor when he knew how stupid that was. No, just like you, he clings to her. She's like a slug. Even when she's not here to ruin my life, she sticks to everything, leaving an ugly trail in her wake."

"My sister was wonderful, and she always will be. And no matter where she is or what she's doing, she will always be ten times better than you will ever be."

"Enough!" Greta raises her arms, and says, "And you. James was always here for you before he left. Even though he knew me better, he still came here to you to be with."

"He is my friend. We mourned Red leaving together. She meant so much to both of us."

"And you infected him. You and your inability to let her go, so he couldn't either. And now he's gone, and it's all your fault."

Magic fills her hands, and just as she's about to strike, the door flies open and Luke pulls out his sword. "Get back witch!" Greta growls at him, but then huffs and in a puff of smoke she disappears out the balcony. Luke waits a moment, and then walks over and closes the doors. Turning to Snow, he asks, "Are you alright?"

She nods while slowly taking a seat on the bed. "I thought I locked the door."

"Yeah, I may have picked it when I heard whoever that was hollering at you. Who was she by the way?"

"Her name is Greta. She used to be my…" Snow stops, and then sighs and says, "Never mind."

"No, come on Snow, talk to me. Who was she?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand."

Luke steps closer and says, "I wouldn't understand that you used to have a sister?"

Snow jumps up and turns to face him with wide eyes. "How do you know about Red?"

"I heard a lot of your conversation while I was trying to pick the lock. Who was Red? What happened to her?"

Snow stares at him for a moment, and then shakes her head while walking towards the desk in the room. "Even if I told you, you'd never believe me."

"Come on Snow. Give me a chance here. I heard that she was banished. What did she do?"

She almost glares at him when she says firmly, "Nothing. Red never did anything wrong."

Luke nods, and then says softly, "Look, I get it. She was outlawed without good reason."

"Oh, there was a reason. But she wasn't the one who deserved to suffer that fate."

Confused, Luke sighs and says, "Look, if you won't tell me because you think that I'll assume all outlaws are wicked and evil, you're wrong. Do you remember Robyn Hood?" Snow turns slowly and nods her head. "Well, he was my friend. He 'kidnapped' me once, and he showed me the real work my uncle had been doing in Nottingham. From then on, whenever Robyn needed help, I did whatever I could to be there and help him."

Snow stares at him for a moment, and then asks, "You helped an outlaw?"

"Yes, because outlaw or not, Robyn Hood was right, and did what he did for the sake of his people. He defied a tyrant prince and saved the kingdom for Richard to return to."

They remain quiet for a moment, and Luke sighs before turning and heading back to the door. His hand is on the knob when Snow says softly, "Her name was Red Robyn." Turning back to look at her, he watches a tear fall from her eye as she says, "And this was her room."

Moving back to her side, Luke takes a seat on the bed and motions for her to join him. "Tell me about her."

Smiling, Snow says, "She was a wonderful person. Red wasn't like some older sisters who always got annoyed with their younger siblings. Every chance she got she would take me with her into town or on rides with the horses. She even let me ride Midnight, the fastest and strongest horse we had. Midnight was hers decidedly. She was the only one Midnight didn't try to kick off. Or me of course, but that's because whenever I got on Red was the one to put me on."

She continues on, saying, "She cared so much about everyone, even people she didn't know. Greta and she used to be friends. And then Greta got jealous apparently. I never realized that was what it was until now. But even as Greta started hating her, Red tried to still be a good friend to her. My sister was beautiful, with this deep brownish red hair like my mother has, and these deep blue eyes that sometimes looked just like sapphires."

Luke nods, and then takes her hand in his and asks, "So, why was she sent away?"

"She wasn't really sent away. She left."

"I don't understand."

Snow sighs and says, "Someone, disguised as a knight, burned down the village meeting hall years ago. And because it was a knight, the people assumed that my father, the king, had ordered the building burned down, and all the people that were inside with it. There were at least thirty people in the building. None of them survived."

Taking a deep breath, getting to the harder part of the story, she finally continues. "My parents tried to come up with a way to appease the people, but they wanted my father to stand trial before them. Red knew that if he did that they would kill him, and that without a king this kingdom would tear itself apart."

Squeezing his hand tighter in hers, she says, "So she came up with her own plan. She would take off from the castle, and runaway while the knights chased behind her. It worked too. The people saw them going after her and they put a few pieces together in their heads. From then on, everyone in the village knew that Red Robyn, the selfish daughter of the king, tried to have him overthrown so she could take the throne herself."

Luke pulls her hand closer so he can put his other overtop of it. "But she wasn't selfish."

Snow looks up at him and smiles while shaking her head. "No. She was the most selfless person I've ever known. She gave up everything, her life, her name, everything for a kingdom that would grow to hate her. She banished herself so that they wouldn't tear themselves apart." And as she begins to cry, Snow whispers, "It's her birthday today."

Luke nods and moves so he's sitting against the headrest, and then pulls Snow to rest against him. "Is that why you're in here?"

She nods and says, "I always spend her birthday in here."

They sit quietly for a while, and then Luke presses a kiss to the top of her head. "I believe you Snow. And wherever your sister is, I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about you. I'll bet she even knows you spend her entire birthday thinking about her."

Sniffling, Snow asks, "Do you really think so?"

"If she's as determined and caring as you say she is, then I know so."

It's another few minutes before Snow moves, and when she does it's only to pull the necklace she wears from under her dress to hold up for Luke to see. He stares at it for a moment, and then asks, "What is it?"

"It used to be Red's. Before she left, she gave it to me to remind me of something."

"And what's that?"

And he can tell Snow's falling asleep when her voice drops, but she still manages to say, "That you're my sister, and you love me, and that no matter what happens you will always find a way to take care of me."

* * *

Chapter 8! Yay!

Sorry it's taken me a while. The story is actually all written up, but it takes me a while to format it correctly to get it suitable to upload to the site, and then I have to do more work to make it readable (at least, I hope it's readable). :)

Anyways, hopefully I can get Chapter 9 figured out a little quicker. Thanks for reading, and I hope you're still enjoying! :)


	10. Chapter9:Taming Beast& Board Jolly Roger

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

*Warning: Okay, so there is another scene here where there is beating involved. Robyn is tied up again, due to her stubbornness about not calling on help and not using magic for more than her healing herbs. I don't think I made it too graphic, but that's my opinion. If someone thinks I did, please let me know. And if that sounds like something that would really bother you, please avoid that section. It's closer to the end I think.

Oh, and also, in case I forgot to mention it before, for the purposes of my story, while on the ships at sea, Robyn Hood is always wearing a blue cap that conceals her 'uniquely' colored hair. Unrealistic? Maybe, but for the purposes of my story, that's what's happening.

Alright, I think that's all I need to address in this chapter. Sorry for interrupting. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

Taming the Beast and Boarding the Jolly Roger

Phillip returns with Pinocchio and Rapunzel following closely behind him. Pulling out the golden arrow, Pinocchio places it on the table and says, "This is what Robyn Hood left with me after our time together in Sherwood Forest. Also, in case none of this other stuff works, which something should, but if it doesn't Rapunzel's hair is enchanted somehow from a blade Robyn used to cut it. That's why it always grows back so quickly if she thinks about it."

Cinderella looks at the golden arrow and asks, "Is that enchanted too?"

Phillip shrugs and says, "I guess it is. Why?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that, I'm the one who presented it to Robyn at the archery contest. I recognize it. I hadn't realized he'd enchanted that."

He nods, and then looks over at Rose as she jumps. "Oh, I almost forgot about this. This is the bracelet that Robyn once gave to Cinderella. It found its way into my hands, and he felt that I was a true and good person so he let me keep it. Add it to the pile."

Rumpel can't help but laugh silently to himself. Robyn Hood had certainly been very many places, and apparently he and Belle were not the only ones to know that she was a girl. At the very least Cinderella knows, but keeps it secret for the same reason they do. She prefers to be anonymous. And although her reasons are still a mystery to them, they respect that decision of hers.

Ariel takes the necklace from around her neck carefully and lays it on the table. "I've never met this Robyn Hood, but as for the lady Robyn who has magic, she enchanted this necklace for me. It may help to find her."

Looking to Hook, Rumpel asks, "And I don't suppose you have anything of this Marian's now do you?"

James shakes his head, but then pauses and says, "Well, maybe." He points to the hook that serves as the hand for his left arm and says, "One that I had before broke while she was with me. She fashioned this one for me herself, or was at least very specific about the blacksmith that did make it. She also promised that it would never break. So far, that's remained true."

Rumpel nods, and then stands up. "Since we are apparently all decided on gathering these people to our aid, who shall I call on first?"

But as people begin offering suggestions, Snow sighs and pulls the chain from her neck out from under her top where it has and always does drop. Holding the sapphire stone delicately in her hand, she closes her eyes and wishes more than anything that Red could be here. She would be so pleased to see so many kingdoms working together to defeat their common enemies.

"Is it possible?" She opens her eyes to look up at Rumpel who is staring at the necklace with great intent. "Snow, where did you get that?

She freezes, and then says carefully, "It was a gift long ago, from an old friend."

Rumpel nods, still in shock and maybe a little surprised that he hadn't seen this before. "Indeed. May I see it?" Snow immediately shakes her head and Rumpel quickly amends. "Not the pendant dear. Just the chain. May I see the chain?"

She gives him a confused look, but unclasps it and slides the pendant off before handing it to him. Rumpel lays it out on the table carefully, and then reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out the chain that Robyn had given him so many years ago. Laying it out on the table, both he and Snow lean closer with wide eyes. Rumpel shakes his head while saying softly, "Identical. Right down to the design that the gold is woven in."

Snow stares at it a moment longer, and then asks, "Rumpel, where did you get this? How did you get this?" Luke looks down at them, and then remembers that Snow had mentioned her necklace having been Red's originally, and that she had given hers to Red in exchange. Snow is nearly about to cry as she pleads, "Rumpel please. Where did it come from?"

He lifts his gaze to look at her, and then back to the chains. "It came from Robyn."

Confused, and maybe a tad angry, she asks, "Robyn Hood?"

Rumpel pauses briefly, and then says, "Well, yes, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Look, believe it or not, it's become very confusing to understand in the last few minutes."

And then a new voice in the room says, "Indeed, it would seem my name has that effect on some people." The merry chuckle that follows that statement comes from the window on the side of the room, and everyone turns to see Robyn Hood sitting there casually, as if that is where he is meant to sit the entire time. Ending the chuckle, Robyn says, "Your enemies could be at your door any moment, and yet the topic of conversation I find when I arrive, is myself. Really? Have we grown so desperate for entertainment?"

As she slides from her seat, Luke notices the limp in her step as she makes her way to the table. Robyn puts a hand to her head as she gets closer, and then sees all of the things she'd enchanted in the past lying together in a pile. "Ah, and that would explain the headache."

Cinderella tilts her head and asks, "Headache?"

Looking up, Robyn nods and says, "Yes Marian. These objects are enchanted to call me when the people I gave them to feel they need me. And every one of you is calling at the same time. There might as well be a gong going off in my head. Someone please separate them if you will. It's quite annoying."

Red quickly disperses the objects, and then Snow stands up and holds the chain that Rumpel had pulled from his pocket. "Where did you get this?"

Robyn looks to the chain, and then to Rumpel, and then back to Snow. "It was a gift."

Snow shakes her head and says, "No. She wouldn't have given this away."

"Ah, but the chain is not as important as the stone that had hung from it apparently."

But Snow persists and asks, "Then you don't have the stone?" And Robyn curses under her breath for her sister's clever question. She was here to help, but how could she do that when Snow insisted on having all of the answers. "What have you done with my sister?"

Rumpel blinks in surprise and asks quietly, "Sister?" He looks between the two as everything finally starts coming into place. "That's why you asked me to protect her."

Snow, bewildered at that statement, asks, "What?"

Looking back to Snow, he says, "It's why she gave me the chain. We made a deal, and in exchange for that, I was to protect you if ever something terrible should happen."

Snow looks at him confused, and then back to Robyn. "First of all, why do you care about me? And second, she? Did you just call Robyn Hood, she?"

Rumpel blanches, and then looks to Robyn as she sighs. "And so the cat is not just out of the bag, but he is thrust out without any chance to prepare for the light about to hit his eyes. Yes Snow, he called me a she."

"Why?"

"I would think that would be obvious, but I will answer you anyway. Because I'm a girl."

* * *

"Rose, you have to get out of here." Timothy implores her to get away in case he changes again, but Rose just keeps shaking her head.

"No." Rose runs up to where he is now curled up by a tree.

"No, you have to go. I might…"

"I am not afraid of you Timothy. You aren't going to hurt me. Now hurry up and get on your feet. The villagers will be coming, and if they think it was you instead of your brother they will kill you. Come."

Red drapes her red cloak over him, and then wraps an arm around him while pulling him with her further into the woods. The snow is freezing against his now human feet, but he trudges on beside her until she pulls them up to a cabin further out in the woods, past the real edge of the village. "Granny!"

Timothy looks at her and asks, "This is your Granny's house?"

"She prefers solitude for the most part. Granny!" The door opens, and she quickly ushers them inside before shutting and locking it back into place.

Granny turns to look at the two of them quickly, and then asks, "Where's the wolf, my child?"

Rose cups Timothy's face in her hands and says, "Let me do all of the talking." He nods, and Rose turns back to her Granny. "Come with me to the kitchen Granny. I have something to tell you, and I need you to promise that you will listen to the whole thing before you do anything."

"Fine, but hurry."

And so Rose explains how Timothy is a werewolf, but before Granny can freak out and try to shoot him, Rose explains that he isn't the one terrorizing the town. "It's his brother, Gaston. Gaston bit him a couple of years ago and forced him to change into one with him. But Timothy always goes far away every full moon so that even if he starts to run back he'll be a human again before he reaches the village."

"But he can't control it."

"Not completely. He knows he won't eat people, but the wolf is made up of the beast that resides inside of every man. It's difficult to harness. He tries Granny. Please believe me."

Granny nods, "I believe you child. But he's still a threat. Not only that, but he's still in danger as long as his brother is around."

"I know but…"

"Look, I'm not kicking him out. But you two have to think of something fast, or I'll be the least of your worries."

Rose nods, and then says, "I'll be back in a minute." Touching Timothy's shoulder, she kisses his head and says, "I'm stepping outside for a moment. I'll be right back." Stepping out the door, Rose takes a deep breath, and then reaches for her wrist and pulls the bracelet off that she's had for quite some time. Her Granny had bought it off of a peddler as he'd been passing through the village and given it to her. And when a young woman had traveled there once to visit, she'd explained to Rose that the bracelet had once belonged to a dear friend of Robyn Hood. ' _If you hold it in your hand and think about him finding you, eventually, he will come. It may be quick, and it may take some time, but eventually, he will find you.'_

Rose holds it tightly in her hand and closes her eyes. "Please, we need your help Robyn Hood. Please, hear me. Please work." Opening her eyes, she sees that nothing has changed, and a sob catches in her throat. "I know it doesn't have to work instantly, but I was rather hoping it would."

A voice from the trees says, "I can tell."

Her eyes jump back up to find Robyn Hood walking through the trees and into the opening in front of the cottage. "Robyn Hood?"

"That's my name." She bows graciously, and then straightens and asks tightly, "Where did you come by that bracelet? I know I didn't give it to you originally."

"A peddler coming through town sold it to my granny. She gave it to me as a birthday present. I didn't steal it, I swear to you I didn't."

Robyn watches her closely for a moment, and then nods and says, "I believe you."

Rose sighs in relief, and then asks hurriedly, "Can you help us?"

"I would need to know what the problem is before I can answer that."

"We have werewolf problems."

"Gaston I take it."

Rose shakes her head and says, "Well, yes, but that's not all."

"I don't follow."

Rose ushers Robyn into the house where Timothy now stands in a pair of pants and new shirt that Granny had pulled out for him. "This is Timothy, Gaston's younger brother."

Robyn shrugs and says, "Still not following."

"Gaston bit him."

Robyn looks at the young man, then at Rose, and then back at the young man. "So, if my assumption is correct, you are a werewolf too."

Timothy nods, and says, "Quite against my will."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt." Turning back to Rose, she asks, "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you help him?"

"That would depend on what you want me to do."

Rose tilts her head and says, "Can't you think of someway to take it from him? I once heard you were a friend with fairies."

"Rose, fairies do not come to my every whim. I have seen them before and they don't detest me as they do some humans. That is the extent of my experience with them." Looking back to Timothy, she adds softly, "Furthermore, this curse isn't something that can simply be undone. That's why it's a curse. A fairy may be able to alter it slightly, make it possible for a different experience or maybe possible for you to someday find a solution, but they cannot remove it from you."

Timothy nods in understanding, and then runs his hands through his hair. "Then what am I to do?"

Robyn says plainly, "You must learn to control the beast inside you."

"But he's not me."

"Yes, he is."

Timothy huffs in aggravation and says, "So, inside, I want to go around hunting people and killing villagers."

"No."

He leans back and then shakes his head, "I don't understand."

Robyn takes a seat in a chair nearby and motions for him to sit across from her. "The werewolf, the beast, is a manifestation of that which rests in the darkest parts of your heart. All your rage, anger, hate, any of that is what most fuels the werewolf." Timothy nods and Robyn says, "You do not have much of these in you. You are a very good person, I can see that. But everyone has some, even if only an ounce, of this darkness in them. And that is all it takes. Timothy, you must accept that the beast is a part of who you are. You are the werewolf, and he is you. Once you have done that, I think you will be able to exhibit your more natural behaviors while in that form."

Rose blanches for a moment and then says, "You think?"

Robyn shrugs after a moment and says, "Yeah. Look, it's the first time I've dealt with a werewolf before alright. Give me a break and some credit for having any idea at all." Standing up, Robyn adds, "And now, to find a way to deal with Gaston. Timothy, remain here while I hunt for him. I don't want to mistake you for him and shoot at you instead."

Timothy stares for a moment, and then asks, "Are you going to kill him?"

Robyn pauses at the door, and then answers softly, "Only if he makes me. I will give him a chance, for your sake, but I will kill him if he does not agree to my terms."

Timothy nods and says, "Thank you."

"This should not have happened to you Timothy. You; who still wishes to give your brother a second chance after what he's done to you. I sincerely wish I could be of more help to you."

Rose smiles up at her, and then at Timothy who says "I appreciate what help you have given me. I will not forget it."

Robyn points to Rose and says, "If it should not seem to be working, call me back. I will try to be swift so we can think of another possible solution."

Rose nods and takes her hand briefly and says, "Thank you so much Robyn Hood."

She nods, and then walks out the door and into the woods where Midnight is waiting. Patting her neck gently, she sighs and says, "It looks like we're going to have to go hunting girl. It's as I feared. Gaston has grown to enjoy his beastly nature." Midnight bows her head while whinnying slightly, and Robyn shakes her head. "No, I can't call Rumpel here for this. He would be distraught with worry to see what his curse has caused. No, I can handle this myself."

Midnight shakes her head while she huffs, and Robyn laughs. "Yes, I suppose I do say that a lot don't I. You must admit though, it's not often that I'm wrong." Hopping on her back, Robyn gives a slight kick and says, "Come on girl. Let's go find a good tree to scout from."

* * *

It takes longer than she would like to find Gaston. It's not from her lack of skill. She is an excellent hunter. But so was Gaston before all of this, and Robyn realizes that his ability to evade everyone else that's hunting him comes from the knowledge he has. Which means it's like a worst nightmare realized for all those looking for him. More a piece of hay in a needle stack than a needle in a hay stack. He's not only a beast, but Gaston has grown to enjoy the nature of his beast. He thrives off of it. He likes feeling all of the aggression and rage inside him manifest into this being while the moon is full. And apparently it isn't just when the moon is full that he can turn. With time, he had obtained the ability to turn at will, though he was clearly that much more aggressive when the moon actually was full.

But after the first two weeks of tracking him and failing, she takes a new approach, and simply remains in the trees high above the village. He may be good at covering his tracks, but Gaston had never been very good at being silent while moving through the woods. When he had hunted as a human, he had tracked animals to places they went the most, and then laid in waiting for them to return. Now he is the animal, and he can't run quietly like some of them can; like Robyn can.

It still takes her another two weeks to figure out exactly where he goes after he's run through the town. Timothy has come out a couple of times since then as well, but always with Rose. Robyn's theory worked, about accepting the beast. Now that he had accepted it, his control over that part of him was complete. Robyn could tell whenever she spoke to the two of them and Timothy was in his werewolf form, he still understood every word and was actually following the whole conversation.

And now; now Robyn sits high in a tree that overlooks a small cave. This is where Gaston had been returning to every morning after his nightly runs. And as he runs up to it, changing back into his human state as he does, he chuckles while slipping on a pair of pants. "That was fun."

Glaring at him from behind, Robyn hops down from her tree and asks, "Is it because you enjoy tormenting your brother, or just the town in general that you have a good time terrorizing?"

Gaston pauses, and then turns slowly with an evil smirk on his face. "A bit of both I suppose."

Robyn holds her bow poised with an arrow knocked back, ready to fire if he moves or changes before her. "As it may be, I can't allow it to continue."

"And why not? What are these people to you?"

"They are that. They are people. And most of them are rather good people from what I can gather."

Gaston laughs harshly and says, "And I suppose your friend, the wizard or whatever, I suppose he's good from what you can gather as well?"

"Indeed, that he is."

His smirk turns down as he gets angry. "That beast stole my girlfriend."

"Belle was never your girlfriend."

"She would've been! Eventually she would've seen!"

"She already saw Gaston. She saw you for what you really are."

Gesturing to himself with his hands, Gaston asks, "Oh, are you referring to the beast that apparently rests inside of me? And what of my brother? Is he a beast too?"

Robyn smirks now and says, "The beast you turn into is a manifestation of your own hate and rage. You, if you don't mind me pointing out, are one very ugly beast. Timothy may turn into a werewolf, but he is not the monster that you have chosen to be. I've seen him, and he's actually quite beautiful."

Gaston stares at her, and then takes a threatening step forward. "He is the same as me. We are the same."

"He is better than you. He always has been from what I can tell, and he always will be. He never wanted this, and he still doesn't want it. You have grown to enjoy the evil inside you far more than my wizard friend ever imagined you might."

"And what are you going to do about it huh? What is the great Robyn Hood going to do about it? Oh, and you're so lucky that I haven't told anyone that you're a girl."

Now she laughs and asks, "You really think I care that much?"

"You've never told anyone before."

"Because this way is easier. However, I can just as easily kidnap a king's carriage looking like a woman as I can whilst appearing to be a man. In fact, it may turn out to be an easier ploy to pull off if I ever try it."

Gaston growls low in his throat, and points to her. "You are a disgrace to whatever kingdom you hale from. King Richard should be ashamed."

"He isn't, but even so he wouldn't have reason to be. I'm not from his kingdom." Gaston blanches at that, but then quickly becomes angry again. Robyn sighs and says, "Look, I promised Timothy that I wouldn't kill you on sight. As much as maybe I should after seeing what destruction you've caused, I am going to keep my promise and offer you a deal."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"Leave this village. Leave your brother alone. Stop terrorizing good people, and confine your blood lust to the animals of the woods. There is more than enough to sustain you for years to come. Do these things, and I will let you go."

For a moment she actually thinks he might take the offer. His eyes soften slightly, like maybe he's considering it. But then his eyes harden again, and he snarls while changing back into his wolf state. "Never."

Robyn releases her arrow, but Gaston is quicker than she anticipates. It grazes his shoulder, but it doesn't penetrate enough to really hurt him. Turning around, Robyn takes off further into the woods, weaving in and out of trees. Gaston's speed means nothing when he has to continuously slow down to follow her winding path.

But as they near the fast moving river that runs through just below the village, Robyn realizes that she's run out of places to go and hide. Turning around quickly, she looks up just in time to see Gaston burst from the tree line and leap towards her.

Her arrow is out, and honestly, it would've hit him had Rose not appeared out of nowhere. Rushing towards her, Rose knocks Robyn out of the way, and Gaston lands on her instead. The scream of pain is all Robyn hears for a moment before she knocks back another arrow and fires at the back end of the beast. Gaston howls and backs off to try and remove it while Robyn rushes to kneel down at Rose's side.

Trying to find the source of the blood, she asks, "Rose, what were you thinking?"

Rose gasps a little from pain, but still says, "He was going to kill you."

Robyn rolls her eyes, but is happy that Rose can't see that. Blood is running from her arm and shoulder, and as Robyn pulls some of her sleeve aside, she realizes with horror that it's not just claw marks. Gaston has bitten her, his teeth leaving gaping wounds in her shoulder and arm.

The howl of rage from behind her pulls her attention back to Gaston, who has just pulled the arrow from his hind leg and is stalking towards them again. But before Robyn can even pull out another arrow, Timothy lunges from the woods in his own wolf form and barrels right into him. Robyn watches for a moment as they circle around each other, facing off to see whether they will actually fight or go their separate ways. And because Robyn knows that Gaston will never go his separate way without being chased towards it, she grabs Rose as best she can and carries her swiftly away, following the edge of the river as she goes.

Timothy watches briefly, and feels relief when Robyn is out of sight. His brother is too focused on him now to care where Robyn Hood and Rose have gone to. Gaston growls and says, "Why would you do that brother?" And since they're both wolves, they can understand each other.

Timothy growls back and says, "You were going to kill them."

"Not your girl. I wouldn't do that to you. Just Hood."

Snarling, Timothy says, "He helped me Gaston. He helped me learn to accept what I am. I can control it now. I know what I am, and what I can do. And I'm not going to let you hurt them or anyone else here again."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

Gaston howls in rage, and then lunges forward to strike at his brother. The battle lasts for the next hour or so, brother fighting brother, neither willing to give an inch. Timothy is bleeding from his right shoulder, and his left leg has been broken twice. But as a werewolf his bones heal rather rapidly. Gaston has a gash in his neck from where Timothy bit him harshly, and then the tip of his left ear is now completely missing.

Glaring, Gaston says, "We could've ruled the woods together! We could've ruled them all!"

"We are not rulers Gaston. And unlike you, I am not a beast."

Gaston snarls again, and lunges forward. But Timothy is ready, and swerves out of the way and then pounces down onto his brother. Pinning him to the ground, he locks his teeth around Gaston's throat. He can feel the rage inside of him, the rage that wants him to tear Gaston's throat right out of his body. But he controls the beast, and he can't do this. Gaston is after all, still his brother. Hardening his hold, he pierces through the flesh beneath the fur, and Gaston whimpers in pain before Timothy lifts his head.

"I have won, and because I have won I declare this land my territory. And I never want to see your face near it again. Leave now, and never return, before I change my mind." He lifts himself off of Gaston and begins walking away. Gaston rises to his feet, anger still raging, but the wolf now in him knows he's lost and that he must obey this command for now.

Smirking though, he growls out, "I hope your little girlfriend enjoys what you are. She is about to join you in this life." Timothy turns to growl at him, but Gaston is already taking off up the river, disappearing into the edge of the woods again, running away from this land that Timothy has now marked as his own.

Running down the river's edge, he finds Rose lying on a rock just a mile or so away. Robyn had managed to carry her that far before having to put her down. Timothy shifts out of his state and bends down to her side. "Rose?"

She opens her eyes to look up at him and asks, "Is he gone?" Her voice sounds weak, but her eyes are strong as she looks up at him.

"Yes. He's gone and he won't be coming back."

"Good." She coughs, and then asks, "Where… where did Robyn go?"

As though on cue, she answers, "I'm here." Robyn rushes forward from the forest and takes the dagger from her belt and quickly begins grinding up whatever plant she has brought with her. "Timothy, I need a cup or something to mix water and this in. Anything will do. Please hurry."

Worriedly, he asks, "Can you stop this?"

"No, but I can stop her bleeding."

Rose lets a tear fall from her eye and she says, "I'm going to turn into a wolf aren't I."

Robyn pauses, and then says sadly, "It is most likely that you will during the next full moon." Rose lays her head back down and closes her eyes sadly.

Timothy, with tears welling in his eyes, says softly, "I'm so sorry Rose."

She looks up at him and smiles gently and says, "This isn't your fault. You saved us Tim. Everything's going to be okay."

Robyn nods in agreement, and then looks back at Timothy and says, "But it won't matter if I can't stop her bleeding. Bring me what I've asked for now." He shifts back and runs back through the woods.

Robyn continues grinding until Rose asks, "Do you think I will be able to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Control it like he can."

"Yes."

Rose shakes her head though and says, "I'm not so sure. I mean, I get it. You accept the bad part of yourself and then the good can come in and mix with it. It makes sense. But…"

Robyn looks to her face for a minute before going back to work grinding and preparing bandages. "Don't overthink it Rose, and don't worry about it right now. You have two days before the next full moon. You can talk to your granny and she can help prepare you."

When Rose doesn't answer, Robyn turns to see tears streaming down her face. "Is it really so bad? To be like him, I mean?"

Rose shakes her head and says, "It's not that. Tim was always afraid that something like this would happen. When I first figured it out, he said that we shouldn't see each other anymore because of what he was. I refused to let him go. And now… now he's right."

Robyn nods and says, "He still loves you."

"I know that. But he'll be so angry with himself. He'll never forgive himself. He'll hate himself forever, all because of this."

Robyn pauses, and then asks softly, "Is that why you don't want to change? You don't want him to feel like he's failed you in some way?"

"Yes. I don't care about being a wolf. I just want to be with him."

Robyn nods, and then hushes her as Timothy comes back with a bowl. Taking water from the stream, she mixes the herbs with it, and then reaches into a side pouch of hers for some cloth. Tearing it into strips, she coats them thickly in the paste she's made, and then whispers quietly over the bowl to make the healing properties work faster than normal. Coming back to Rose, she says gently, "This may hurt at first, but the pain will not last long. You have my word."

She nods, and then cringes as Robyn starts placing the cloth on her shoulder. But true to her word, the pain eases after only a few moments, a numbing and relaxing feeling taking its place. Timothy holds her hand through all of this, and when it's finished he looks to Robyn. "Thank you."

Robyn merely shakes her head and says, "No, thank you. Thanks to both of you. You saved me."

He nods and says quietly, "We saved each other today."

Robyn nods, and then helps him carry Rose back to Granny's house. Once inside, Robyn takes the red cloak of hers and hangs it by the door as Timothy carries her up to the bed in the loft. Granny watches them carefully, and then looks over at Robyn. "How do you aim to help her?"

Looking up, Robyn asks, "Pardon?"

"I know of you Robyn Hood. I know more than most people think I do. And I know you plan on doing something else about this."

They stare at each other for a while, and then Robyn says, "I need something of hers."

"Like what?"

"Something she wears constantly. Something she wouldn't mind having to wear every day for the rest of her life. Something she wouldn't mind to never take off."

Granny nods after a moment, and then points to the red cloak that Robyn had just hung up. "I gave that to her years ago, long before she could actually fit it. But she has worn it ever since."

Picking it up again, Robyn opens the door and says, "I'll be back before the next full moon if not sooner." Granny nods and watches as their hooded friend closes the door behind him.

* * *

Sitting on the rock by the river, where Rose's blood had pooled before Robyn had been able to stop it, she lays the cloak down in the blood. Closing her eyes, she waves her hands over it while muttering silent words of protection and safety and health over it. It takes a while, the complication of the spell making it more difficult to get it right. This was a curse she was trying to ward off after all. It wasn't as simple as snapping her fingers, as some things happen to be.

When she's done and opens her eyes again, the sun is setting in the sky. The spell's complexity had taken her mind from where she was. So much so that Robyn isn't entirely sure whether the full moon is coming in a few hours or the night after this.

With that in mind, she picks up the cloak, the blood that had been staining the rock now gone and absorbed into the material. Picking up her things, she hurries back into the woods and back to Granny's house.

Inside, Rose is trembling slightly with fear. Robyn had told Granny that he would return before the next full moon. But Robyn hadn't come back at all the next day, and now the full moon was approaching and there was still no sign of their hooded friend. Timothy strokes her hair and says, "Don't worry Rose. Everything is going to be fine. I'll help you through this. We just have to work on helping you accept it. Once you've done that, the rest will be child's play."

She nods, and then lifts her head to look at him and kisses him firmly on the lips. "I love you."

He smiles gently at her and whispers back, "I love you too Rose."

Just as she can feel her body beginning to try and change, the door flies open and Robyn rushes inside. Granny nearly raises her kitchen knife up in defense, but upon seeing Robyn Hood relaxes down again. "I was beginning to think you'd lost your way."

Robyn shakes her head while unfolding the cloak. "The help I asked for took longer than I had anticipated. I didn't realize it would be cutting it this close."

Rose looks between them and asks, "What? I don't understand. What's going on?" Robyn doesn't answer right away, instead taking the cloak and draping it over Rose and securing it in place. "Robyn, what's going on?" Still no answer. Robyn sits back in a chair across the room and sits quietly, patiently, staring in Rose's direction, watching closely as the sun sinks lower and lower. "Robyn?"

Robyn holds up her hand for patience and says gently, "Just wait."

And after ten or so more minutes of waiting, Rose finally realizes what is going on. Her body doesn't feel different. There is no change happening to her. Looking down at herself, she looks at her very human hands, and then over at Timothy who is fighting off his own change to stay human with her, trying to wait and see if she will as well. "It's alright Tim. Go ahead. I'm not changing." He stares at her for a moment, and then smiles before his clothes tear off and he becomes a wolf right next to her. Looking back at Robyn, Rose watches as he sighs in his seat.

Wiping a hand over her face, Robyn says in a relieved tone, "It worked."

Rose gapes at him and asks, "What did you do Robyn?"

Looking back up at her, Robyn shrugs as though it's no big deal now, but then says, "I couldn't do anything for Timothy. The curse had already taken him and I can't fix that. But the curse hasn't touched you yet. Not completely anyway."

"What are you saying?"

Robyn steps forward and gently fingers the cloak around her shoulders. "So long as you wear this Rose, you will never turn into a werewolf. If I'm correct, you don't even have to wear it all the time. Just at night, and always during the hours before a full moon. I wouldn't recommend going days without it, but that's the general idea. So long as you keep it on, the curse can't complete itself."

Rose jumps up from the sofa and wraps Robyn into a tight hug. "Oh Robyn. How will I ever thank you enough?"

Smiling, she answers, "You have already done so much more for me my new friend. This is the least I can do to repay you."

Timothy licks at Robyn's hand, and she looks down at him and smiles. "I wish there was more I could do for you Tim. I'm sorry that all I could give you was control." He shakes his head, a sign that he disagrees with her assumption of how little she's just done for him. Leaning back, Robyn puts a hand on Rose's shoulder again and says, "And I'm afraid this is where I leave you my friend."

She frowns slightly and asks, "You can't stay?"

"I can never stay anywhere but so long. I've already been here longer than I normally would've liked to remain." Squeezing Rose's shoulder, she then says, "Don't lose that bracelet either Rose. It may come in quite handy again someday."

She nods her head vigorously and says, "I won't. Thank you again Robyn Hood. Thank you so much."

* * *

It's been weeks since she was discovered hiding in the bunker of the ship. The box she'd been hiding behind had been removed while she was sleeping, and the two men dragged her back up to the deck of the ship. "Well, well, well… what do we have here?" The apparent captain of this ship looks uglier than she had imagined him being. She had hoped that maybe the ship's dark appearance had been for show. It wasn't.

Thomas Hinkle had looked her up and down several times before finally smiling and asking, "And why shouldn't we throw you over board?" And at this point, Robyn was nearly positive that it wouldn't matter what she said anyway.

In spite of that though, she sighs and says, "I can swab the decks, and maybe even cook meals for the crew. I can also tend to your wounded and ill if there comes a time for that."

The first two he doesn't really seem to care about, but when she says she can take care of his wounded and sick, his eyes open a little wider in interest. "Say I let you stay on my ship? How would you care for my crew?"

"I would need some supplies to do it. Some you already have and I can find easily by simply looking around the ship or in the sea. Others I would need to procure on land if we ever dock."

He looks her up and down again, and then nods his head and says, "You may stay then. And while we have no wounded at the moment, you will swab the decks as you suggested. I already have a cook."

And since then she has been mopping, scrubbing, and nit picking away at his ship. It looks better than it ever has. But as the weeks have passed, he keeps getting less and less satisfied with her work. "Why isn't this clean?"

And because she knows it won't make a difference what she says to him in response anymore, she simply states back to him, "It is." He slaps her across the face, and she falls to the ground.

Several of his crew turn to look at her on the ground, and she can feel them wanting to help her, but they know that their captain would grow even angrier if they did. She had helped them all at some point by now. She'd tended to wounds or cured them of sicknesses that they'd caught from other sailors or from something they'd eaten. It was only the captain, incidentally the only one that really mattered at this point, that seemed to somehow keep growing to dislike her. Him and a few of his right hand men.

Of course, she knew a part of what it was. He'd made passes at her ever since she had been discovered. It had gotten to the point where now she just turned him down cold, turned away whenever he came near, and occasionally even purposefully walked to the other end of the ship to avoid him.

Still, Robyn doesn't think it merits such cruelty. But, she's on his ship, out in the open sea, and she knows very little of what is typically expected of women on ships. Then again, she'd never done what was expected of her anyways. As the man some thought her to be or as the woman some knew her to be.

Looking up at him, she glares up at his glowering face, and he glares right back. "Get the wench up!" Nicholai and Robert, a couple of Thomas' before mentioned right hand men, drag her up from the ground and hold her up by her arms. "This siding is not clean." He runs his finger across the smooth surface, and when his hand comes up there isn't anything on it, aside from the sprinkle of water that has splashed up.

That's apparently all he needs to feel he's proven his point though. Moving to stand right in front of her, he leans in closer to her face and hisses menacingly, "Take her to my quarters. I will see about teaching her some manners." He couldn't make her sleep with him. He'd even tried to tie her to the bed, but tying her down only made her fight harder, and she'd broken his nose with her head before he'd finally called someone down to tear off the back of her shirt and beat her with a staff he'd had nearby.

He calls these sessions of senseless violence his way of 'beating sense into her'. Her punishments last for long periods of time, mostly because she never cries out. The crew has yet to figure out why she never screams. In all honestly, it takes a great deal of effort not to. But Robyn has been through worse. She has been through fire, through war, through near death situations of all kinds. She is not about to cry out for help because this man has tied her arms out of reach and is beating her or torturing her below deck. She is better than that.

Or she's too stubborn. Take your pick. Either way, she refuses.

She could call Rumpelstiltskin; but no. He's taking care of Snow, and he's taking care of Belle. She had never intended to ask him for more than Snow, and then she'd added Belle to the list. Her deal had been made only to ensure that if for some reason she felt he wasn't doing a good job of taking care of Snow that she could ask for his help in another way. But Rumpel had never failed, and Robyn had never had to ask again.

And as her hands are tied up against the wall and secured so she can't break free, Robyn closes her eyes and begins to recount all the reasons that she won't scream because of this stupidity. She'd been banished from her kingdom. 'Smack'. She'd left behind her family, her precious Snow, to ensure their safety, and been branded a murderer, an outlaw. 'Smack'. Red Robyn's name is one the world would forever hate, and one that she'd had to let die in order to live other places. 'Smack'.

As they take down her hands and then chain them to the floor so she can't move while one of them prepares to punch her in the face, she continues to count. She'd taken on a tyrant prince, and saved a kingdom from his rule. 'Slap'. She'd helped a prince battle a dragon, and then thwarted another witch in her attempts to help as well. 'Punch'. She'd outsmarted a curse to help a woman stay a woman, and never have to face the beast that wanted out inside of her. 'Slap'. She'd befriended fairies, and befriended a terrifying wizard who in the end wasn't all that terrifying. 'Punch'. She'd battled werewolves, she'd fought wars, and she'd even run through fire and scaled a large tower to rescue a damsel and her beloved from certain death. 'Slap'. She was friend of a mermaid, and a friend of a genie. 'Slap'.

Robyn had conquered everything she had ever set out to conquer. She'd even helped Marian, now Cinderella, find her true love and live happily ever after. She had built a home for a hopeless people, and in doing so she'd given them hope. She has done so much, and been through so much. She can and will get through this… again.

And as she's punched in the gut and the air knocked out of her, she does vow this for herself. She will only tolerate this treatment for another week. She had grown attached to those of the crew that meant her no harm, and that is the only reason she had remained so long. But if Thomas thought to beat her again, for a ship that she had made spotless when no one else could, she would finally use her magic to force the ship to head towards land. She would board a new ship, one with a captain she'd laid eyes on first to see if she could determine his character. At the very least, she would only board another ship that she felt she would be seen as an asset, not an object to be owned by the captain.

It's when she's about to start counting off the names of her dear friends in her head that she realizes the beating has ended. Odd. It never ends so soon. A new voice, one she's certain she's never heard before, says to all of them, "Get above deck, all of you." She waits for another beating, or a scolding for not listening, or something. Even if it wasn't her fault that she couldn't move, she expected Thomas to send someone to yell at her for 'dallying' in his quarters.

But the footsteps behind her, the ones that had accompanied the voice ordering everyone up on the deck, don't stop there. They round so that she knows someone is standing in front of her. Lifting her head, she lets her dark eyes meet his, and his widen when he meets her angry gaze. Reaching down, he uncuffs her wrists from the chains they are hooked in, and moves to help her up but she rights herself and moves to stand on her own two feet by herself.

Staring at him, she backs away a step and asks, "Who are you?"

He takes the red cap off of his head and says, "My name's Smee Miss."

Miss? Did he just call her Miss? Sure, some of the other crew members called her that when they were in private, when she was helping them. But Robyn has never seen this man before in her life. He's slightly chubby, with small green eyes, white hair, a red cap now in his hands, and a striped shirt that really doesn't suit him in her opinion.

Reaching the desk behind her, she grabs the knife that she knows is there and tucks it into the back of her skirt. Her shirt is torn and her back is bloody and bruised. The first thing anyone behind her will see is that, not the knife she is concealing. "What do you want with me?"

In the same firm and yet gentle tone he had used on her the first time, he says, "I'm to take you upstairs Miss. Did you not hear the cannon fire?" No, she didn't. She'd been too focused on thinking about all the reasons she wouldn't cry out for mercy from the bastard of a captain. "Come Miss."

She knows she doesn't really have a choice, so she walks slowly to the door and then out into the hall to go up the stairs. Her back hurts and aches, as does the rest of her bruised body, but her step doesn't show that. No, she walks the way she always has, with determination and with a destination in mind. Even if she isn't really sure where she's going, aside from up on the deck of the ship.

Smee goes before her to the door leading up to the deck, and then holds a hand down for her to grab as she comes up. And the sight before her causes her eyes to widen. Several of her crew are bleeding and wounded. Another ship is sailing directly next to Thomas', and the entire crew of the other one appears to be on board at the moment. Thomas' crew is held at sword point. Well, all but her.

Smee turns to look amongst his fellow crew members, and then he calls out, "Captain. He had a wench down below."

Robyn grits her teeth, and then turns to look at Smee and says quietly, but with deadly intent behind her tone, "I am not a wench." He looks at her, his eyes widening again at the hardness of her gaze. But in the next second it vanishes, and her eyes glaze over as she looks past him. "No."

Maybe she doesn't have permission to move. Maybe the captain of the other ship had been right in front of her and she'd just brushed right past him. But none of that currently matters. She walks over to the stairs that lead up to the helm of the ship, and kneels down next to the man currently sprawled across them, bleeding profusely from his sides. Whispering softly, she says, "Percival."

She puts her hands to his face, and when his eyes open he looks up at her and offers her a weak smile. "Lass." Percival is by far the nicest crew member on the ship. Ever since the captain had started beating her for whatever reasons he came up with, Percival had taken to patching her up. He used her herbs, followed her instructions, and carefully tended to her wounds as she did to all of theirs. Since they couldn't really fight with their captain, he felt this was the least he could do.

Another new voice asks gently, "Was he your lover lass?" Robyn shakes her head, not knowing who asked but knowing that they're talking to her. Who else would be a lass on this ship? Percival chokes for a second on blood, and Robyn takes his head gently and moves so she is holding it in her lap. There is nothing she can do for him. His wounds are too great, his state too far gone. Maybe if she hadn't been down in Thomas' quarters. Maybe if she hadn't been tied up. Maybe if she'd heard the cannon fire and had been able to rush back up with her crew, maybe then she could've saved him. But not like this. He's lost too much blood, and the time it would take to fix the medicine to help stop it would be the time in which he died.

Looking down at him sadly, she says, "Percival, look at me my friend." He opens his eyes to look at her, and she says softly, "I am so sorry." He looks at her for a moment in confusion, so she says more bluntly, "You're going to die. There is nothing I can do." His eyes widen, and he starts to struggle, but stills as she shushes him and wipes some of the sweat from his forehead. "Don't fight so hard against it. It will only hurt you more." He looks up at her as a tear starts to fall from his eye. She quickly catches it, and then tenderly holds his face again. "Tell me about Hannah, Percival. Tell me about your wife. She was beautiful, yes?"

Percival nods, his body relaxing as he remembers his late wife who had died shortly before he'd joined this crew. "She had… blond hair… the color of the sun… so bright… so beautiful. She had… eyes… eyes like you." He reaches up to touch her face, gently brushing his fingers against her cheek. "And beautiful voice. She had… beautiful voice."

Robyn nods and asks, "Can you hear her now Percival?"

He ponder that briefly, and then smiles before laughing slightly, both in fear and relief. "Yes. I hear…"

As he begins to choke again, Robyn gently shushes him, and then says, "Listen to her Percival. Look for her. Let her take you, and it will not be so bad. It will wash over you, like a warm blanket right before. Look at her Percival. Let her take you now."

There are a few more labored breaths, and then Robyn feels the life go out of him as his final breath leaves his lips and his head turns to the side. Robyn closes her eyes, and only now does she allow any tears to fall.

She knows Smee is talking right in front of her. She knows he's confused and doesn't understand her. But she doesn't care. Percival is dead. He'd died in her arms. She had come onto this ship with nothing, but he had become her only real friend. And now he's gone.

Smee is still talking in a bewildered tone, saying, "I don't understand it captain. Down there she wasn't crying. She wasn't screaming. That's why it took me so long to realize what was going on. She wasn't making any sound. And yet here she is and she's crying over this man who she claims isn't her lover. I don't understand it captain."

The Captain of the rival ship says simply, "That is because you are thinking too small of this young woman Smee."

"But captain, she's a wench."

At that Robyn's eyes snap back open. "I… am not… a wench."

Smee's eyes widen again as her eyes lift to look at him, the deep blue looking almost black with her rage, her sorrow, and her sudden hate. The captain looks at her a moment longer, and then pulls a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and gently holds it out to her.

She stares for a moment, and he says, "You've got a smudge of his blood on your cheek Love." She takes it carefully from him, and then wipes her cheek off. The captain watches her for a moment longer, and then stands and motions for two of his men to come forward. "Carry this one back to our ship." And as Robyn begins to clutch him tighter, he assures her, "We will wrap him up and give him a proper burial at sea."

And now she studies his face, and he wonders what it is exactly that she's looking for. Whatever it is, she must find it, because she releases Percival and his men take him across the plank that connects the two ships.

Offering her a hand, he says, "I am J.T. Hook; Captain of the Jolly Roger. Who might you be Love?"

She stares at him again, and then pulls her hand from his while she thinks. No one on this ship had ever asked for her name. She hadn't had to answer that. They had all simply taken to calling her lass or girl. But now that she does have to answer that question, she knows Robyn won't do. Even though her friends are bound to have kept their mouths closed about her secret, someone somewhere definitely knows about a young woman named Robyn who has magical abilities. No, she can't be Robyn, not while at sea.

She swallows after a moment of thought though and lifts her head to look at him again. "Marian. My name is Marian."

He offers her his hand again, and then asks, "Now, please don't be offended, but if you are not a wench, why are you below deck serving your captain's very kinky requests."

She glares and says, "I was not there by choice."

Hook stares at her for a moment, and then nods and asks, "And if you are not a wench then what is your purpose on this ship."

When she doesn't answer right away, Hook takes a step closer to her. And for the first time, he sees the reaction of most of the crew. Every one of them, aside from the captain himself, budges or twitches. They reach for her, like wanting to protect her or secure her, but not knowing how. Looking back down at her, he adds, "Whatever you are, you are apparently quite the catch to have."

And when he grins, Robyn isn't sure she likes it. Until he says, "And being the pirate that I am, I credit myself on always having the finest catch." And like a gentleman, conflicting with his roll of pirate, he bows before her, and then offers his hand again. "So, if you will, we will board my ship, and from now on you will sail with me."

Thomas lets out an indignant sound, and makes to move, but the sword pointed at his belly stops him. "I say Hook, surely you jest. She is but a meager deck swab, a wench in the least. She has caused nothing but trouble, no matter how many second chances I give her. She…"

Robyn glares at him now and says heatedly, "I… am not… a wench."

Hook looks back to her and says, "Yes. It appears he doesn't understand that though Love." Turning back to Thomas, he says, "And if she is but a meager deck swab as you say, then why does your entire crew reach as if to save her from my grasp? If she is that meaningless to you, then why should my relieving you of her be such a problem?" Grinning, he adds, "And besides, now she will be able to cause me all kinds of trouble."

Thomas glares and says, "She is a member of my crew, and I say you can't have her."

"And yet, since you have lost this battle, it is I who gets to decide whether she comes or not."

Robyn has the urge to argue, to say that she can decide for herself. But, in the interest of not pissing off this captain and of getting off of this accursed ship, she holds her tongue. It's also then that she sees the blood leaking down from Captain Hook's left shoulder. And as always, she ignores everything else and moves closer to him, the one who is injured and closest to her to help. He stares for a bit, shocked that she'd moved yet again, and closer to his side at that. When she lifts his leather overcoat to look at his shoulder, he watches her carefully as she inspects the wound with equal care. And then she walks off, towards the other end of the ship and down a set of stairs out of sight.

Smee, bewildered again, asks, "Captain?"

But Hook waves for him to calm down and quit worrying. "She will return Smee. I sense letting her move on her own right now will work in my favor."

"But she didn't ask to move."

To that Hook raises an eyebrow and asks, "Who said she had to ask permission? You don't ask permission to scratch your ass do you?" Smee opens his mouth, but then quickly shuts it. "Exactly. Leave her be. Let's deal with these others for now." Turning back to Thomas, he says, "Now, why don't you tell me what she really is to you? You obviously fancy her. And she is obviously, and quite understandably, not interested in you. And yet, she remains. So, if she is nothing but a mere deck swab, why is she still aboard your ship?"

Thomas glares, and then Hook takes the sword from his sheath and holds it to his throat. His other crew member backs off and goes to hold his sword at another member of Thomas' crew. "Do you really want to leave your crew without its captain?"

Thomas smirks, and then suddenly knocks Hook's sword out of the way and quickly pulls out his own. Swinging wildly, he says, "She will be mine. You will not take her. The wench will be mine. She…" The arrow that flies to sail through his shoulder makes his sword fall to the ground. All heads turn to see Robyn, her bow and arrows now in her hands, along with the bag of her supplies over her shoulder.

Stepping forward, she hisses at him, "I am not a wench. And if I have to say it again, he will be the least of your problems, because I will shoot you myself and watch you die a slow and painful death."

Hook grins and says, "So, the lass has claws I see." She straightens up and Hook looks to her bag and asks, "And what is in there?"

"The reason he doesn't want you to take me." He raises an eyebrow at her, and Robyn says, "I'm his healer. I tend to the wounded and sick. And I am good at what I do."

Hook's smile widens as he says, "Indeed you must be. And I'm sure they will all hate to see you go. No time for goodbyes though. Time is of the essence, so let's be off." His crew takes that as their cue and they all start heading back over to the other ship.

Hook turns to see Thomas struggling to his feet. Glaring at Robyn, the beaten captain points and says, "You are a wench, and you are not leaving."

She turns to face him, her arms moving automatically for another arrow to knock into her bow. But something cold hooks into the elbow of her right arm. Looking down, she finally sees the reason behind J.T. Hook being called Captain Hook. Where his left hand should be, is in fact, a hook.

As she looks up at him, Hook almost expects her to be disgusted, grossed out, or even scared because of the hook on her arm. Instead, all he finds is curiosity, a desire to know why he's stopped her. "Let's not leave the crew without a captain Love." She grits her teeth for a moment, and then sighs and relaxes her arms. "There's a good lass. Come." She looks back at the rest of the crew, and smiles lightly at all of them before continuing on across the plank and over to the Jolly Roger.

Hook smiles and waves at Thomas before saying, "A pleasure doing business with you mate. We'll have to do this again sometime." And then they're off. The crew lifts the anchor and releases the sails and the ship pushes forward further out to sea. Looking behind them, Robyn sees the damage to the haul of Thomas' ship. They can't chase or they risk taking on water. And yet, she fears that he will try anyways.

Captain Hook watches her for a moment, and then says reassuringly, "You need not worry Love. The day one outruns the Jolly Roger is the day Peter Pan forgets how to fly."

She doesn't understand what he says when he mentions a Peter Pan supposedly flying, but turns from looking back at her old crew anyway and watches him for a moment at the wheel. "Your shoulder is wounded."

He looks down, and then says casually, "It's a scratch Love."

"No it's not. Nothing vital was hit, but if you don't allow me to clean it out it will get infected."

He turns to look at her briefly, and then says, "Jackson. Take the wheel. You know our heading." The crew member named Jackson nods and takes the wheel. Hook bows slightly and then says, "Right this way Love."

Once in his quarters, he removes his overcoat and then takes off the button up white shirt he was wearing. Robyn may not be a wench, but she can't help but stare for a brief moment at the firm and toned body of this Captain Hook. Tan and muscular arms, tight abs, broad shoulders and chest. But before he can catch her ogling him, she averts her eyes to her bag, and pulls out several of her herb jars.

Looking as she pulls out her things, he asks curiously and a bit skeptically, "You're going to heal me with grass and seaweed?" When she looks up at him under her lashes, he holds up his hands… well, hand and hook… and says, "Fine, I will refrain from comment."

He watches as she grinds up two of the herbs together, and then drops them in a wooden cup she pulls out. Adding water, she then takes a strip of cloth from her bag and coats it in the now pasty substance in the cup. He misses her lips moving, her muttering of a small spell to enhance the healing effects. When she turns, he watches her closely though. He watches her attention to the wound on his shoulder. He notes how gentle she is in spite of the fact that she has only known him maybe thirty minutes. He winces slightly as she wraps her coated bandage around his shoulder.

Her tone is gentle as she says, "Sorry. The pain will not last long." And it doesn't. When she is finished, she asks, "Where is my friend?"

Hook rotates his shoulder slightly, wondering at the relief he feels from what little she had done to him. He then looks back at her and says, "My crew took him below deck to storage." Standing up, he moves to a closet and pulls out several cloths and blankets. "Here, if you wish to wrap him, use these."

"Thank you." She is still unchanged. Her torn skirt reveals a pair of pants underneath, her torn shirt reveals the many gashes and bruises across her skin. Her dark eyes reveal nothing even as her bruised cheek swells and Hook knows it must hurt her quite a bit. Still, she seems determined to tend to her dead comrade first, so he makes no comment of fixing her up for now.

Before she can leave, he says, "We will set him off at sunset. Since you are good with a bow, would you like to make the shot to light the fire?"

"Yes."

"Very well then."

She nods, and then steps out of his quarters. He sits back down and ponders who and what this girl really is. She was hard. She'd shed no tears when being beaten for no reason. And yet, when her friend had died, she had cried over his face without any care as to who was watching. She was a healer, and a damn good one if her crew's reaction was an indication. And yet when Thomas had begun to attack she had not hesitated in knocking back her arrow and shooting him. And if he hadn't stopped her, she would've done it again. And the cap she wore, covering the majority of her head, honestly made him wonder whether she was hiding a bald head, or if she just didn't like for her hair to be in her way.

Regardless, she was now a member of his crew. Smirking to himself, Hook says, "Oh yes James, this should be quite interesting."

Meanwhile, as she wraps her dead friend carefully in rags, Robyn freezes as it finally hits her, why this Captain Hook somehow seems so familiar to her, and yet she's never heard of him before. But she had known him before, just not by that name. Not as Hook. No, to her he would always be James H. Tolkien, her best childhood friend, the boy who had always treated her as an equal. The boy who had kissed her cheek goodbye. The boy who she'd thought she would never see again, and would never sail the ocean with.

Looking up at the ceiling, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She's not sure if this is exactly a break or a sign from some higher deity that they enjoy joking around with her life. Either way, she knows she will have to be careful to not reveal too much of herself around him. And yet, she has a strong feeling that in a way, he will undoubtedly pull as much of herself to the surface simply by standing next to her. James had always been good with her, had always known what she was thinking most of the time and had always been the first to accompany her on any scheme she came up with.

He was the one who had given her, her first bow. He is the reason she could become Robyn Hood. Sighing, Robyn shakes her head, but can't help the smile that crosses her face. "Well James, I guess we will get to sail across the sea together after all. Even if you don't realize it."

* * *

Chapter 9! Yay! I'm working on it guys, I promise. I hope you're still enjoying the story. Let me know what you think. :)


	11. Chapter10:Peter Pan& Jolly Roger Romance

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

*Warning: Sexual references and situations implied later in the chapter. I don't think it's anything terribly graphic, but if someone reads it and disagrees or finds something offensive, please let me know. And if this isn't something you don't want to read, skip the chapter, or at least the latter half of the chapter.

Okay, I think the rest of it should be good. Enjoy! :)

* * *

How Peter Became Pan and the Jolly Roger Romance

Some in the room are stunned to silence, but not all for the same reason. Luke, Snow, Aurora, Phillip, Pinocchio, Rapunzel, Rose, Timothy, and even Henry are all shocked to find that Robyn Hood is in fact a girl. Ariel and Eric are shocked too. Eric because Robyn Hood is a girl, but Ariel because she recognizes the look of this Robyn Hood as the look of the Robyn who gave her legs. Marian is simply smiling, having known the most about Robyn Hood, the fact that she was a girl and that she had magic as well.

Rumpel and Belle are staring at her in shock too. Belle mostly because she's wondering along with Snow how she came across the chain, but Rumpel is staring because he's still putting the pieces together in his head. And James is sitting in the chair next to where Robyn currently stands, and is pondering why something about this hooded figure feels familiar.

Snow is the first to regain her bearings. Holding up the chain again, she points to Robyn and says, "You're a girl?"

Robyn sighs as though already exhausted of the topic, but responds and says, "Yes."

"And you gave this to him, to Rumpel, in exchange for my protection."

"The deal itself is a tad more complicated than that, but essentially yes. That is why I went to him."

Snow grips it tighter in her hand and asks, "Where is she?"

"Who?"

And now Snow glares, not enjoying whatever game Robyn is trying to play at. She obviously already knows who Snow is talking about. Heatedly, she asks, "Where is she? Where is Red?"

"Snow, I'm right here." They both turn to look at Red Riding Hood, or Rose as Robyn and Snow have always called her.

Snow shakes her head and says, "Not you Rose. Where is my sister?"

Rose tilts her head and asks in surprise, "Wait. Back up a minute. You have a sister?"

Snow nods hesitantly after a moment and says, "Yes, I had a sister."

James sighs and stands up while looking at Snow. "You may as well explain it to them. They don't know anything about Red Robyn except for maybe what they might've heard on their way in." So, Robyn was right. This town, her old kingdom, still hates her name.

Snow looks at Hook, and when he nods she sighs and says, "Fine." Looking out at everyone, Snow says, "Everyone has at least heard of the massacre that took place many years ago right?"

Ariel is the only one to shake her head and Eric says, "A knight set the town meeting hall on fire and killed the thirty or so people that were trapped inside." She gasps and puts a hand to her mouth.

Snow nods and says, "Yes, and because whoever did it was dressed as a knight, it was believed that the king had to have given the order for the building to be burnt down."

Phillip folds his hands on the table and asks, "Dressed as a knight? Are you saying it wasn't?"

Snow looks over at Phillip and says, "We've never actually figured out who really set the fire. He got away."

'Damn'. That's all Robyn can think. She gave up everything, and the bastard still somehow got away.

Sighing, Snow continues, "Anyways, the town wanted my father, King Arthur, to stand judgment for the crime. They wanted to kill him."

Henry nods and says, "But he didn't. They caught the real culprit. I always thought that much was true."

"No, they didn't." Snow takes a deep breath, though tears still come to her eyes. Robyn clenches her fist tighter to resist the urge to go and put a comforting arm around her. She is not Red Robyn. She is Robyn Hood. "My sister was fourteen at the time. And even then, she had a deep love for her people. She cared for everyone that would ever let her. The knights adored her, were some of her best friends." Pointing to James, Snow adds, "Hook was her best friend of all."

Robyn glances over at James briefly, remembering her time on the ship with him, remembering being so close to him. She remembers how she had almost believed that she could simply sail with him forever, and leave all the rest of the world behind. But that had changed thanks to Ursula's vendetta.

Snow continues, "Her name was Red Robyn. She was and still is the most wonderful person I've ever met." James smiles at her gently and nods for her to continue. Nodding, she takes another deep breath and says, "When she realized that nothing else would appease the people but to find the person responsible and to kill him, she knew that we would have to give them someone to blame. And by then they were already certain that it was the king's fault, so it couldn't be just anyone. It had to be a royal."

Sighing, Snow says, "And Red decided that it had to be her. The knights were her friends. It would be easy to believe that she had convinced one of them to help her. The town had always seen her as different. She would rather shoot arrows and ride horses than go dress shopping or looking at fine jewelry. She was so smart… so smart."

Luke puts an arm around her and continues for her. "Red formed a plan in which she would have the knights chase her from the kingdom. The next day, her father decreed that she was banished and outlawed from the land. Red made the town believe that she was the cause of the massacre in order to assure that they would not tear themselves apart, and to ensure that they would still have a king."

Hugging Snow closer, he adds, "She is the bravest young woman I've ever heard of." And he turns to Robyn and says, "And I'm sorry Robyn, woman or not, but if you stole from her I will bring charges up against you." Lifting his sword, he asks, "Now, did you take it from her?"

Robyn remains quiet for a moment, and then turns her attention back to Snow. "No, I did not take the necklace from Red Robyn."

But Snow shakes her head and declares, "She would not have given it to you."

"I assured her I would return with the pendant. She did not think of the chain as being the most important piece."

Snow stares at her for a moment, and then asks softly, "Is that why I felt as though I knew you when we first met so long ago? Was Red with you?"

"Red lived in Sherwood Forest among those cast out from the kingdom for a time, yes. Only I ever knew her full name though."

A tear slips from Snow's eye, and she asks, "Do… do you know where she is now?"

Robyn grits her teeth for a moment, and then says, "Red prefers for her whereabouts to remain hidden from any and all people who would know her true identity."

Snow sucks in a breath and asks, "Why?"

And Robyn answers in a softer tone, "Because it is safer that way. That has always been her answer to me."

Rumpel stares at her a bit longer, and then stands up and says, "Since you are here, come with me for a moment. I will show her where the weapons are being made and be back shortly to see if together we've come up with a better plan than the one we currently have."

Aladdin tilts his head and says, "We don't have a plan."

To that Rumpel rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, "Exactly." Outside the doors, as soon as they are closed, Rumpel turns and points his finger at Robyn. "Now, don't lie to me Robyn Hood. What is your real name?"

She glares at him from under her hood, but lifts it off anyway to reveal the cap she's wearing. Rumpel stares for a moment, and then realizes that the hair she is hiding remains that way because of the unique color it possesses. The color that had only ever belonged to two people, Red Robyn and her mother.

Smirking, he says, "So, I'm right. You are Red Robyn."

* * *

"Father, you can't keep doing this."

Peter watches as his father, Rumpelstiltskin, locks yet another trinket into one of his display cases. Turning to look at his son, Rumpel says, "But of course I can Peter."

"But father, all of this is changing you. You used to only want magic to help people. Now all you care about is keeping this castle and making deals and the things you can get these desperate people to give you."

Rumpel sighs as his son tries to point out the bad that has come of his acquiring magic. Turning to look around his room, Rumpel says, "Look Peter, I don't go looking to make these deals. All of these people come to me."

Peter huffs and says, "And you could just help them if you wanted. But no, you have to make them give you something in return."

"Well what is the point in helping someone else when there is nothing in it for yourself?"

Peter shakes his head and says, "That is the point dad. You're supposed to just help people because they need it. That's what a good person does. They help people without expecting anything in return. And sometimes you do get stuff in return, like friendship and love."

Rumpel looks at him dumbfounded and asks, "How will those things help in adding to my collection?"

Peter leans back, and as a tear falls from his eye, he shakes his head again and says, "Why can't you see how wrong this all is? Why won't you listen?"

"Peter, I know you must mean well son, but you're also wrong."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. People in this world aren't ever going to help you out of simple kindness. If you want something, you have to pay to get it. People should be grateful that what I ask for is always something they happen to have."

"The things most precious to them?"

Rumpel grins and says, "Well, it must not be that precious if they are willing to part with it for my help."

Peter watches his father turn around, back to admiring his 'precious' items. It's all he does now. He admires the objects that people give him in order to ask for his help. And those poor people. Half the time they never actually get what they want. Their wishes are granted, but then things still don't turn out the way they had hoped.

Turning away, Peter runs up to his room in the castle and grabs the bag of supplies he'd been gathering periodically over the past few weeks. He can't take it anymore. All Rumpel cares about anymore is magic and the things it can get him. Peter is almost certain that he won't even be missed when he runs away.

He has two containers of rations that he'd stolen from the kitchen, all in small amounts so his father wouldn't notice. He didn't want to get any of the servants or delivery men in trouble after all. Pulling out his back pack, he fills it with whatever clothes he can manage to carry. Then carefully, walking very slowly so he makes no sound on the floor, he goes back down the stairs and into the hall. He looks in at his father, still walking around admiring all of the items that people have given him in the past. This is it. No turning back.

Taking a deep breath, Peter walks past the room, and then quietly opens the door, steps out, and shuts it behind him. Peter isn't entirely sure where he's going. He hasn't planned that far ahead yet. All he knows is that he has to get away, before his father's obsession with magic becomes one of his own.

* * *

It's weeks later, in the woods, lost and alone, when Peter sits down in the cold and leans back against a tree. Curling up on himself, he presses his head against his knees and lets his tears fall from his eyes. He's cold, he's hungry, and even though he doesn't want to go home, he's considering caving and calling out his father's name. Rumpel would hear him. He might be angry, and probably would scold him for a week and lock him in a room where he would never be able to leave again. He'd probably put him somewhere and keep him there forever like he does all of his precious objects.

Crying harder, he's about to speak it, about to say the name, when a light passes in the corner of his eye. Lifting his head, he gasps and jumps back slightly as a bright little fairy floats in front of him.

Her head tilts slightly as she watches him, and then in a tinkling sounding voice, she asks, "Little boy, why are you crying?"

For a moment, all Peter can do is stare. His hands still shake at his sides from the cold, but there is a slight fear in them as well. What would this fairy want? He'd heard from some people that had come to his home before that fairies could be wicked creatures. But this fairy didn't look wicked. No, she just looked concerned.

Her eyes look down to his hands, and then she zips up into the air above his head, and then over to a small patch of clearing to his right. A fire springs up in the middle of a pile of branches and twigs that she pulls together, and then she comes back to him. Floating down, she grabs his finger in her tiny arms and tugs on him slightly. "Come on. You're very cold. The fire will make you feel better. Maybe then you will stop crying."

He follows her as he finally gets to his feet and she leads him over to the fire. She makes a stump appear in the ground and he sits down on it while still staring at her. She comes to float in front of him again, and then asks again, "Why are you crying?"

Peter sniffs after a moment, and then sighs and says, "Have you ever heard of Rumpel… well, I won't say his whole name or he might show up here."

The fairy nods and asks worriedly, "I know of the one you speak of. Has he hurt you?"

Peter sighs again and says, "I don't think he understands that he has." He proceeds to tell this little fairy about how his father was obsessed with magic, so much so that no matter how much he'd tried to talk sense into him, Rumpel had been able to rework the conversation so that Peter was wrong. "I couldn't get him to see what it was doing to him. So I ran away."

"And now you are cold and hungry and have nowhere to go?"

Peter nods and says sadly, "That would pretty much sum it up, yeah." Looking her over, he asks, "What about you? Why is a fairy way out here?"

She tilts her head again, and then floats closer and lands on his shoulder to sit down. "I'm searching for the one I love. He's a genie, and his lamp was taken from the place where we fairies had put it to keep it safe. Now no one knows where it is." Peter watches as a tiny tear falls from her own eye, and he pulls out a little handkerchief and holds it up to her. She takes it and says softly, in a tinkling voice, "Thanks." She dabs her eyes, and then looks up at him. "I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Why don't you come with me to Neverland? There are plenty of other children there, children who don't have homes. You would be welcome there."

Peter ponders this, and then asks, "But what could I do for you in return?"

But the fairy shakes her head and says, "I ask no favors of you. I simply want to see you happy. You look like a boy who deserves to be happy."

Peter smiles, happy to see his father proven wrong. There were people, even fairies, who helped people simply because it was the right thing to do. "Okay. I'd love to come. But how will we get there?"

The fairy laughs merrily and says, "We will fly of course." She zips into the air, and suddenly Peter feels himself being covered in the dust that falls as she circles over him.

A little worried, he asks, "What is this?"

"It's fairy dust. All you have to do is think of a lovely thought, and you will be able to fly with me. I would carry you, but it is a far way away."

"You can carry me?"

"I can grow to be your size and I'm stronger then, so yes. But I prefer this size. Now, what is your name?"

"Peter. What's yours?"

She smiles merrily and says, "I'm Tinkerbell. Now, think of a lovely thought Peter, and then we will fly to Neverland."

Peter thinks back on his short life, thinks back over his few experiences. What would be happy enough to allow him to fly? He finally settles for a happy, and yet slightly sad thought. He remembers the time when his father and he had been in the stables tending the horses, and Rumpel had been teaching him how to ride. It's sad because he knows it will never happen again, but it's the happiest memory he has of him and his father. When Peter opens his eyes, they widen as he realizes that he is floating off the ground.

Tinkerbell laughs merrily, and then pulls on his collar and says, "Come on Peter. We're off to Neverland."

* * *

Hook looks down from the helm of his ship at his crew. Well, down and up. His lookout is up at his post, and a few other men are currently hanging from the riggings to look out over the water. Some of his men are down on the deck, some snacking and some working on the ropes for the anchor that is currently worn. Eventually, the rope will have to be replaced.

Truthfully though, in spite of all the other movement and work on his ship, his eyes continuously return to his newest crew member. It's been two months since Marian joined his crew. They'd docked at a harbor he knew of nearby, and in town he'd taken her to shop for new clothes.

Most women he'd ever bought things for had always gone for extravagant clothing, clothing that would never be helpful or even wise to wear on a ship. But Marian had only looked through clothes that were practical. She didn't even look at the skirts. That must've been something Captain Thomas had insisted she have. Maybe after a while he hadn't even let her buy her own clothes.

Not only that, but Marian only wanted the clothes that she would need aboard the ship. Everyone on the crew had a different set of clothes for each day of the week. Marian did the same, making all of her choices as cheap as she could. Hook is in no way poor or low on money. Smee had told her as much, but that apparently didn't matter.

Looking at her now, swabbing the deck with a mop, he sees the dark blue top that she'd bought and the pair of black pants the cling to her legs all the way down to her ankles, past where her black boots cover them up. He hated to admit that he liked the way she preferred dressing. She didn't want dresses and frilly things. She didn't see the practicality in them, or the purpose of having them at all really. And she didn't need all of those revealing dresses anyway. She had undershirts that she wore beneath the tops she'd bought, and on hot days she often removed her heavier top in favor of just wearing those.

When she does that, one can still see the marks left behind from when Thomas had been her Captain. After she'd patched him up from his wound, and after they'd set her friend out to sea, he'd requested that she let one of his men tend to her wounds at her instruction. She'd chosen Smee, because out of everyone he and Hook were the only two she knew very well at all. Now all that remains are the scars, and chances are that they will never fully go away. She doesn't seem all too concerned about that though.

She straightens up from where she had been bent over a moment ago, and takes a moment to look out at the ocean before them. She had a true appreciation of it, like she wasn't just here to get away from something, but she truly felt that she was in a beautiful place.

Her deep blue eyes casting out over the water always made something in Hook's stomach twist. Not in a painful way, but in a curious way that he wasn't used to. He hadn't really felt it for a long time, not since he was a child.

Not since Red Robyn had taken her leave and been banished from his home land.

Shaking his head, he pushes that thought aside, though he touches the hook on his left wrist for a moment before putting his hand back on the wheel. Red. She had said her goodbyes to him in the only way she'd known he would let her. And that had been to not let him know she was planning on leaving. It was one of the few times he can remember that he hadn't really been able to tell what she was thinking.

And the arrow that she'd shot directly at his feet, the one he had helped her make, is still one of his most prized possessions. It remains on the lower decks, behind protective glass, never touched by anyone else, and only rarely taken out by himself.

Marian starts working again. When Hook had handed her the mop on the first day he'd expected her to complain, or at least sigh because it was the same work she had done on Thomas' ship. But she simply took it and asked where the rest of the cleaning supplies were. That way, she didn't have to keep asking for other people to bring her what she needed.

The ship has never been so spotless. One day, as she'd been working, Hook had come up beside her and touched the rail that she had just finished cleaning. Her frozen stance gave him pause, but he continued in his action and then said, "I don't think the Jolly Roger has ever seen a finer shine than this." Marian had relaxed back down, and Hook had asked, "If you were always this good, why did Thomas take you to his quarters for punishment?"

He hadn't elaborated on what had happened to her. It was clearly something she didn't want to talk about. But when her eyes met his this time, he saw her own confusion as she tried to think of an answer. Finally, she'd simply sighed and said, "It wasn't good enough."

"I don't see how it could get better."

She'd shrugged and said quietly, "Neither did I, but apparently it could've been." She's not a wench. That much has been made very clear. But Thomas had obviously wanted her to be, and he'd tried to beat it into her. And she hadn't budged.

The fact that she hadn't cried during any of her beatings is still something that confounds him. Crying would be understood, especially for her. And yet he can see her jaw tense and her muscles brace against any sign of that reaction. She'd once been hit by a weighted rope by one of his men, a clumsy mistake that the man was quickly scolded for.

The impact had knocked her off her feet, and sent her clean across the ship, slamming her into the railing. The impact itself would've made a grown man's eyes water. Coupled with her already bruised and injured back, Hook had been certain she would've screamed. But she did no such thing. She sat there quietly and waited while they pulled it off of her, and then stood to her feet and said that it was okay.

She was fine. Not in the sense that she actually was okay and fine, but in the sense that she was determined to make everyone else think that she was. Problem with it was, Hook could see past it. And he didn't buy any of it.

Marian looks out over the water again, watching the waves roll by, and then tentatively turns her head and looks up to where Hook is standing at the helm. His attention is now currently turned towards one of his men who is adjusting one of the sails. Taking a deep breath, she tells herself again that if he comes over to talk to her she won't become any softer. She's felt it every time he's come into her space. Her body shifts, as though opening up to welcome whatever attention he's come to give her. He can merely be asking a question or making a request, and she still feels her hard exterior come down as his eyes seem to study her, always studying her.

So obviously, her repeated mantra of, 'I won't be soft', isn't working, since it still always happens. Sighing, she returns to scrubbing the deck. But no sooner has she done that then the ship suddenly rumbles and shakes, as though it had hit something. Or something had hit it.

Hook moves over to look over the port side, and then to starboard. Sure enough, another ship is in sight, and they apparently want a fight. "Get ready lads!" His crew rushes around to gather their weapons and arms. Hook calls to Smee to steer the ship, and then rushes down himself. He hooks Marian's left elbow and pulls her back to him. "Get below deck."

"I can help."

But he shakes his head to her and says, "I want you below deck until this is over. Understood?" She glares at him, the first time she's shown any aggression towards him at all, but doesn't argue. Well, as long as you don't count her jerking free of him as arguing.

Once she's below, Hook orders Smee to bring them up alongside of the enemy ship. "Steady lads. We don't know who we're up against yet, so be on guard. Don't underestimate them and give them the upper hand." And while that would be a good plan, the other ship happens to have many more men, and they already have the upper hand. The battle lasts a long while, the sound of metal clashing with metal and fists connecting with jaws endlessly playing out even from down below where Marian is waiting. But in the end the greater numbers of the other man's ship wins out and Hook and his crew drop their swords in the interest of staying alive.

Captain Vincent laughs harshly as he walks about Hook's ship. "Let's see if there is anything of value on board this hunk of wood that might actually be useful. Search it boys." He sends three of his men down to the lower levels to search. Hook's immediate thought is of Marian. She's still down there. Hopefully she's hiding somewhere. He may not fully understand why he can't keep her out of his mind, but he does know one thing. He can't lose her.

But everyone's attention turns back to the latch door when it bursts back open, slamming against the deck as one of his men scrambles back out. And even when he is finally out, he can't even make it up to his feet, and crawls on all fours back to Vincent. The Captain stares at his crew member in confusion and asks angrily, "Mason, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

He gags for a moment, and then swallows tightly and says, "The wench did something to me."

"Wench?"

Hook glares at both of them and says, "You've apparently pissed the lady off."

Vincent raises an eyebrow and says, "I see. You four. Get down there and bring her back up here."

Hesitantly, four more of Vincent's crew obey his orders, and descend into the hull to find Marian. And after a few minutes with no sign of them Vincent sends three more. Glaring at the doorway, Vincent is about to send two more, but then notices that Mason is now spitting up blood. He drops his sword from Hook's neck and bends down to him. Glaring back up, he snarls at Hook, "What did she do to him? Whatever it is, she had better be able to undo it."

"I can." And all heads turn to her as she comes out of the hold. "Well, I can fix him at least. I'm not helping your other boys."

Vincent glares and asks, "What are you talking about?"

She turns to look down into the hole, and then says, "Get out here." All nine file out slowly, all of them sporting wounds and wincing as they try to move. It's not even like it hurts, but it looks as though all nine men feel as if they're weighted down with something.

Vincent glares again as he watches his crew drag themselves around and says, "What did you do?"

But Marian doesn't answer. Instead she looks up at Hook, and tilts her head in question. Hook lowers his hand and hook from the defensive position they had been in and motions for her to come to his side. She does, and then he asks, "What did you do?"

To him, her captain, she answers, "I infected those nine idiots with a special toxin. They're basically like anchors themselves, dragging against the ocean floor. That's how they feel anyways." Looking down at Vincent, she says, "And there's nothing I can do for them. You just have to wait for it to wear off."

He huffs in aggravation, and then says, "Fine, but fix him."

"In good time."

"What do you mean in good time? Do it now."

But Marian doesn't budge, and instead looks back up at Hook. He grins down at her and then looks to Vincent. "Get your men off of my ship. Then she'll see about helping your mate."

Vincent smirks now and says, "Hate to break it to you Hook, but you're still outnumbered."

Marian sighs, and then pulls her arrow from behind her back and knocks it into the bow she's been holding. Aiming it right at his shoulder, she says, "Maybe. But now I have you."

Vincent's eyes actually widen as she aims it at him. And Hook can't keep the smug look off his face. But Vincent simply glares and says, "If you kill me then my entire crew will attack."

But Marian stays calm and says, "This won't kill you. It'll infect you with the same thing I put into Mason here. He has about another two hours before he dies. You will have two and a half, maybe three once it hits you."

Marian turns her head to look back at Hook, a slight glare in her eyes, but not necessarily at him. She's tired of this now. She wants them gone. Hook puts his hook at her back, not in a threatening gesture, but in one of comfort. For a moment he worries that she doesn't take it that way, but instead of worrying about the hook at her back, she simply sighs as if to ask when this will finally be over.

Looking down at Vincent, Hook says, "I'd listen to her mate. She's pretty good with her little remedies. Get your crew off of my ship, and she'll give you what you need to fix up your mate Mason. Then we can all be on our way."

It takes another few minutes before Vincent realizes that there's no way he's winning this fight, not while Marian has her bow trained on his right shoulder. Once his crew and he are off of the ship, Marian lowers her bow and pulls out a small vile with a brown colored liquid inside. Bending down to Mason, she says, "Drink this." He does, and then hurries his way back to his own ship.

Once they're back out at sea, well beyond the reach of Vincent and his crew, Hook gives Jackson the helm and moves to the bow of the ship where Marian is standing and looking out over the sea. Others of the crew had come up to her since they'd finally gotten away, but they all left her side looking rather dejected, though understandingly so. Like they were upset that she wouldn't talk to them very long but they understood why she didn't want to.

Coming up to her side, he says, "A penny for your thoughts Love."

But she doesn't even turn to look at him as she says bitterly, "Don't call me that."

Turning to face her fully, he says, "It wasn't a problem before."

"Yeah, well, that was when I thought you actually felt like I was more than a stupid wench."

Hook pauses, and then his jaw locks in anger. "I know you're not a wench."

She turns to face him, the anger evident in her eyes, but more than that is the hurt that he can see there. "Then why did you shove me away into the hull of the ship? In case you didn't notice, you were kind of screwed before I started coming up with something."

Hook moves closer until she's backed against the railing behind her. Leaning closer, close enough for his breath to wash softly across her whole face, he says, "I didn't send you down there because I was ashamed of you. I sent you down there to protect you."

"You hid me."

"So he wouldn't think to take you should he find you during our little scuffle."

Her glare softens, but her voice is still tight when she says, "I can take care of myself."

Hook smirks slightly and says, "Of that, I have no doubt Love. But on this ship, we can't work together properly with that mentality. We take care of each other. And like it or not, I do try to behave like a gentleman when possible, and a gentleman doesn't put a lady's safety at risk so carelessly." Her eyes soften further, and she slumps in defeat. She's not unhappy with his answer, but she's still bothered by something. Tilting his head, Hook asks, "What troubles you Love?"

She looks up at him, but then shakes her head and says, "It's nothing. I'll work on it."

"Work on what Love?"

"Being a team player I suppose you could say." He tilts his head again, and Marian mumbles softly, "It's been a while since I've been with other people. I'm used to being on my own; taking care of myself."

Hook watches her bite her lip, and the urge he has to replace her teeth with his own catches him by surprise. Instead, he gently raises his hand and pulls her bottom lip from her teeth with his thumb. Her eyes return to his, and he smiles gently before saying, "You'll get used to it Love."

She hesitates a moment longer, and then says, "Please don't put me down there again."

He ponders it for a moment, and then asks, "Why?"

"It makes me feel useless. Like you don't think I'll be of any good use, or you think that I'll be in the way up here."

He can't help but chuckle, and Marian smiles slightly in relief because he obviously thinks her concern is a ridiculous one. "Oh Marian. You are a great many things, but useless is not one of them."

She smiles up at him, and then sighs and says, "I'm going to swab the deck now."

"No, not tonight."

"But…"

He cuts off her protest though and says, "I am the captain, and I said not tonight Love. You've earned one night to relax I believe." And he chuckles again when her eyes widen. "I take it you wouldn't know what to do with yourself."

She nods after a moment, so Hook wraps an arm around her waist while taking a step back from her. Smiling gently at her, he says, "Join me at the helm Love. I'll teach you a few of the finer points of sailing the Jolly Roger." And for the first time ever, he can see that she actually looks eager and excited about being on this ship, not just pleasantly okay with the situation.

It's as she's turning the ship two knobs to port when Hook asks, "So, why are you so determined to make everyone feel like you don't need them?" She turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow in either question or confusion. Hook just shakes his head and says, "Let's not pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I've seen all of my men try to offer you comforts or simply a helping hand and you refuse them. You aren't rude about it. You simply insist that you're fine."

"I am fine."

Now Hook raises an eyebrow, and puts his hand gently against her back. Marian pauses for a moment and he nods and says, "Someone who has been through what you have is not simply fine. You are tough and stubborn, and you can take it. But that doesn't mean you're fine."

Sighing, Marian asks, "What exactly do you want me to say?"

"I want to know why you refuse any attention from anyone."

She pauses again, and then says, "I suppose I'm afraid."

He leans against the railing in front of the wheel to her right and asks, "Afraid of what Love?"

"Depending on people."

Nodding, he asks, "You've been hurt or abandoned before then?"

She pauses, and then shakes her head. "No. No, people don't abandon me." Hook studies her features, trying to discern exactly why depending on people should be such a scary thing. Finally, Marian sighs and says, "It's difficult to explain."

Nodding again, he says, "Well, we have an entire afternoon to look into it Love."

She glances at him again, and then back down at her hands on the wheel. Taking a deep breath, she says, "I'm alone."

Confused, he says, "Not here. There are many other people here."

"And yet I'm alone."

He takes a step forward and pushes her gently back from the wheel. Leaning his back against it to keep it steady, he looks to her again and asks, "Alright. Why are you alone?"

"Choices I made in the past."

"Bad choices?"

At that she shakes her head, and her shoulders slump again as she says, "No. No, not bad choices. They were necessary."

To that Hook shakes his own head and says, "Necessary choices should be hard, but they shouldn't leave you alone. If what you did was the right thing…"

But she cuts him off with a sad huff before saying, "Sometimes doing the right thing doesn't reap any reward or bring any comfort and peace. Sometimes that's all it is. It's the right thing."

Hook stares at her, confounded by her logic. "And what you did, it has left you alone."

Huffing again, she crosses her arms and says, "I lost everything."

"For what?"

She turns her eyes back to him and says softly, "For my family and for the people in my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?"

Marian blanches for a moment, and then Hook can see the defensive wall that has been slowly dropping start to rise back up. "The kingdom I lived in Captain."

"Ah." They stare at each other for a moment, and then Hook stands up again. "Come here Love." She steps forward and takes his place at the wheel again. He stands right behind her, placing his hand and hook at her waist while leaning closer to speak into her ear. "Do you see Smee?"

She looks down to see him polishing the swords of the crew. "Yes."

"And what is he doing?"

"Cleaning the swords."

"Just his sword?"

"No. Everyone's."

Hook nods and says, "And Jackson?"

Marian looks around and then finally finds Jackson adjusting the front most sail of the ship. "Adjusting the sail to catch the wind."

"And why is he doing that?"

"Because we want the ship to go as fast as possible right now."

"And why do we want to do that?"

Grinning, she says, "So Vincent and his crew can't catch up to us."

Hook chuckles and says, "Yes. That is true. Where is Paul?" He continues to ask her about each crew member, waiting for her to find them and point out what each of them is doing.

Finally she just asks, "What's the point here?"

Hook chuckles again and says, "The point is to make you see that being alone is not an option here." She glances back at him, and then back at the crew. Each one had a job. Each one did it without even really being told. Everyone worked together for the good of the ship, the good of each other, the good of their fellow man. For the good of their family, even if they are a family of pirates.

Marian swallows thickly after a moment, and then asks, "And what of you Captain?"

He pauses briefly at her question, and then answers, "I steer the ship. I keep us on course. I provide direction when needed. And if necessary I provide a firm hand and voice if people get out of line."

She nods, and then asks, "And what of me?"

His hand at her hip squeezes gently, and the warmth that spreads from his touch makes her stomach flip. "You are my healer. You tend to those who are hurt and ill. You are also the heart of this ship now Love."

Confused, she asks, "The heart?"

Hook nods and whispers in her ear, "You can't really see it Love. You don't really see yourself very well at all in fact. But I'm the captain, and I see everything that happens on my ship." His nose brushes against her ear, and Marian's hands tighten on the wheel. "There have been women on this ship before. Some belonging to a few of my men for a time. Some only because they needed passage to a place we happened to be going. But regardless of reasons why, none of them ever had such a great effect on my crew. They long to ease your pain. They want you to know that they have your back, because it is already very apparent that you have all of ours."

Marian swallows again, this time trying to calm her heart. It fails miserably because his hand slides up her side a little, the warmth from his touch spreading further through her body. It suddenly feels hard to breathe, like the air is suddenly thicker than before. Hook sees the pulse point of her neck, is close enough to feel it tapping out a rapid rhythm. Grinning against her ear, he whispers, "Your heart is racing Love. Why is that?"

She takes a deep breath and says, "Just anxious to get back to sailing I suppose." But she can't help but smile as Hook chuckles.

He leans back finally, his hand sliding around to her back. He doesn't go far, but the thick air lifts and Marian feels both relief and a slight disappointment come with that realization. Yes, she is falling for her childhood friend. Her childhood friend that doesn't even realize she was once his childhood friend.

Still smiling at her, he says, "Two knobs to starboard Love."

She turns the wheel, and then asks, "Why do you call me that?"

"What? Love?" She nods and he shrugs and says, "Seems to suit you. Why? Does it bother you?" Marian shakes her head, but Hook keeps on going, saying, "I suppose I could call you by other names that are as equally fitting. Beautiful would serve the same purpose." Marian glances at him from the corner of her eye, and then smirks while shaking her head because she knows he's teasing.

Grinning at her, he adds, "Of course there is also stubborn or hard-headed." He laughs when she reaches out quickly and punches him in the chest. "I take it you don't approve of those."

"No, not really." But she's laughing too. Looking back out at the crystal blue sea, she sighs and says, "It really is beautiful out here."

Hook lets his hand rise so it's resting higher up on her back. It runs in a gentle circle there, and he can feel Marian relax even further at his side. "Yes it is. Even more so now."

And when she turns to face him again, about to ask what he means, his eyes are trained on her, the ocean right now being the furthest thing from his mind.

* * *

"Captain, he's coming."

Marian can't help but almost laugh at the urgency in Smee's voice. It's only a game, but he makes it sound like life or death.

Hook turns to look at her and though he makes his voice stern, the smirk on his face reveals that he's only teasing. "If I lose because you give us away you're going to have to give me personal back massages for the next month."

Marian tilts her head and asks, "And this is bad because?" And he himself almost busts out laughing. She'd gotten better about this, about being open and a part of the crew. It had taken her nearly another three months to do so, but she'd done it. Hook could even come up right behind her, bump his knee against her back side, grip her sides and all, and she can still keep her voice level and talk as though nothing is going on inside her head. Of course that takes a little effort, but at least now she can do it. Her stomach still flips and swarms with butterflies, her cheeks still heat up sometimes, and her heart still skips beats, but she can at least hide it from the rest of the crew.

Whether he realizes that his every move still affects her so greatly has yet to be seen. If he does know exactly what he's doing, he's very good at keeping most of it hidden.

Suddenly a booming laugh sounds overhead, and all three duck down as Peter Pan flies overhead. "I'm going to find you Hook. I'm the best at this game."

Smee turns to them and says quickly, "I'll distract him. You two should get to the caves where he won't be able to find you."

Hook grabs Marian's hand and pulls her with him towards the caverns that rest behind the waterfall they've been heading towards. It is one of the only places on this island of Neverland that Peter Pan has trouble searching because of the rules of the game.

Hook and Peter had met a long time ago. At first Hook and his crew been seen as trespassers, but in the end Peter had convinced the fairies to release them on good faith. Hook had revealed to Peter how he'd truly lost his hand, and the story had touched him. They'd been released on the deal that they return at least once or twice a year to play the game.

The rules were quite simple. Peter would get dusted so he could fly, and Hook's entire crew would scatter and hide on the island. If Peter found everyone before sunset, he won. If two or more people were still missing, Hook won. And if only one person was left missing, they agreed to call it a tie. The rules were that Hook and his men weren't allowed any help from the fairies on the island. Peter's catch was that he couldn't stop flying until he'd found everyone.

Which is what made searching the waterfalls a chore. If he got wet, the fairy dust began to wash off, and so does his ability to fly. That doesn't mean it's impossible for him to search, but it will probably be one of the last places he looks.

Marian and Hook walk carefully along the rocks until they are behind the waterfall, and then he pulls her down into a small and narrow opening that is barely big enough to fit them. Marian finds herself lying down on the bottom, and Hook eventually gives up on trying to give her some space and moves to lay overtop of her. Holding himself up as best he can, trying to keep his weight from crushing her, he says, "If we need to switch places just let me know Love."

She nods, and then shifts slightly as she feels something poking her in her stomach. "Are you wearing your sword?"

Hook pauses for a moment, and it looks like he doesn't know what to say to her for a moment, like maybe he's even embarrassed. But that passes after a few minutes of him looking down at her face. Now he simply smirks down at her before leaning closer so his lips are right next to her ear. "That's not my sword Love. At least, not the one you're referring to anyways."

It takes her a moment to catch on. But when she does, her hands that are currently resting on his biceps clench before she can think to stop herself. Her entire body tenses, her pulse races, and it's as if her months of working to hide her reactions to him just go straight down the drain.

Hook's chuckle is evidence of that. His lips brush against her ear, and then his tongue sneaks out to brush against the lobe. Marian's breath catches sharply, and Hook's smile widens. "Do I make you nervous Love?"

She doesn't answer. She can't. It's like her throat has gone on lockdown. Words just won't come out. But a throaty moan does come out when Hook latches his mouth onto the curve of her neck. And that only spurs him on to bite and suck and lick that section of skin until Marian is sure she's going to bite a hole through her lip from having bitten it so hard.

When Hook finally pulls back to look at her and sees her bottom lip tucked tightly in her teeth, he can't resist his impulse anymore. He reaches up and tugs it from her teeth gently with his thumb, and then leans down and tenderly places a kiss just barely over her now swollen bottom lip.

And any semblance of control Marian had at that point snaps in an instant. She shouldn't pull him closer. She shouldn't kiss him again. She shouldn't let her body beg and ask for so much more. But she can't stop herself. Her arms reach up and wrap around his neck and pull him down closer so his lips are on hers again.

His body lays down to be flush against hers while they kiss, and the rather hard appendage of his that was poking her in the stomach slides down to press against her now rather sensitive center. She moans into his mouth before pulling back and letting her head rest against the rock beneath her. "Damn it."

Hook chuckles as the curse escapes her lips. She gasps as he rocks against her slightly, teasingly, and then she starts to bite her lip again. Hook looks up to see her face again, and then says, "You should be nicer to your lip Love. It helps make some of the most enticing sounds fall from your lips."

As he rocks again she hums with desire, and manages to say quietly, "We're supposed to be hiding though."

He chuckles again, his lips returning to the curve of her neck, the light scruff of couple of days old shave gently scratching against her skin in the most invigorating way. "It's true Love, we are hiding. So, how quiet can you be?" His hand and hook begin moving about her sides, brushing against areas of her body that no one else has ever dared touch.

Marian knows they stay in the cave for an hour. It feels like so much longer though. Hook had turned their hiding into a game all his own. How far could he push her before she finally caved and stopped trying to be silent? And he'd taken his sweet time, using his lips and hands to find every sweet spot that she might have. And what made the game even more fun was that Marian is so stubborn.

However, when his hook slips just under the hem of her pants, the cool metal brushing against the sensitive dip at her hip bones, she loses it. She gasps and then groans in what, to most, would sound like agony. Hook looks up in honest surprise at her reaction, but then smirks and twists his hook in that spot. Marian's hands tighten into fists at his sleeves while she whimpers.

At that moment though, a voice from beyond the waterfall before them calls out, "Hook?" They both freeze, and then Hook slowly removes his hand from under her shirt and his hook from the top of her pants. Her body tenses again, this time in what he's sure is to get ready to pretend like nothing happened. Staring down at her, his eyes bearing directly into hers, he leans down slowly and presses his lips back to hers. Her eyes close as she relaxes again, that tension leaving and a new one taking its place as Hook takes her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles slightly before releasing her.

Leaning back to look at her again, he says softly, "Once we've set sail and gotten underway, report to my quarters Marian." They stare at each other a moment longer, and then Hook kisses her swiftly one last time before moving over and peeking out of the cave.

Smee waves his hand excitedly at them and hollers happily, "We won. Peter couldn't find you or Marian."

* * *

She's not in his quarters when night falls and the ship is finally underway again. And for a brief instant he's hurt, confused, and a tad angry. But Hook shuts his eyes and decides to go and see if she merely forgot. Somehow, he doubts it, but it's possible.

And when he gets to her room, his heart breaks a little. Her cabinet full of herbs is wide open, and she'd obviously been trying to busy herself with some kind of work. But now one bottle lies on the ground, the contents scattered, and Marian's hands are shaking as she tries to gather them up again in a glass of sorts.

Gently, so as to not startle her too much, he asks, "What happened Love?" She freezes instantly, and then her entire body shakes. "Marian…"

She cuts off whatever else he was about to say and starts rambling. "I'm sorry. I was coming, but then it broke, and it's hard to pick up, but I know it costs good money, and I was trying to not miss any of it, and…"

He kneels at her side and puts one of his hands over hers. "Marian… Love… calm down a bit."

And while his touch is soothing, Marian closes her eyes as though so confused and in pain. Taking a breath, she says shakily, "I don't know how to do this."

Hook puts two fingers under her chin and pulls her head up to look at him. "Do what Love?"

She holds her hands out in front of her hopelessly, like the answer to that should be obvious. "Any of it."

Patiently, he says, "Love, you're going to have to explain it to me." She bites her lip, and Hook instantly reaches for it and pulls it back out. Smiling gently at her, he says softly, "I told you to be nice to that lip of yours."

She pauses, and then closes her eyes and sighs. Softly she asks, "Can you move your hand please?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't think straight with you doing that."

And though he lets his hand fall from her face, he still smiles and says, "That's a good sign."

Looking up at him, she asks, "Is it?" Her eyes meet his again, concern mixed with curiosity. And Hook realizes that when she says she doesn't know how to do this, she's referring to the entire situation of being with him. Or not him specifically, but with any man really. She'd never been in a relationship. She'd never felt this before.

So she doesn't even understand that as far as Hook is concerned, that just makes her all the more desirable. She was his, completely, in every way.

In the back of his mind, for a brief moment, he remembers Red Robyn, the girl he'd loved as a child, the girl that he still thought of often. Well, he had thought of her often, before Marian had arrived anyway.

Pushing that aside, he reaches up to her face again and holds it gently in his hand. His thumb wipes away what few tears she has finally allowed to fall, and he says, "I will let you in on a secret Love." She opens her eyes again to look at him, even as her head tilts to rest more fully against his hand. He grins and says, "You're not supposed to know anything. It's not something you can figure out in your head beforehand." Tipping her head back, he leans in closer to her, and as his breath washes over her face, her eyes flutter shut again. "You just feel Love. You feel and you don't think. You let your body guide you on its own for a change."

He stands to his feet, and reaches down a hand for her to pull her up as well. He glances down briefly at what remains on the floor from her broken jar, and then pulls her back out the door with him. Following his lead, she asks, "Where are we going?"

"To my quarters Love, where I intended to have you in the first place."

Once inside his room, she asks, "Why?" But he can tell she's more comfortable again by the tone in her voice, the teasing way she asks the question, as though demanding that he admit his attraction to her finally. He smirks before turning to face her again.

Backing her into the wall on the other side of his room, he presses against her so their bodies are flush to one another, no space in between. In her ear, he whispers, "To continue our game from earlier Love. How quiet do you think you can be?" She shrugs, but can't help but grin and laugh a little nervously when he picks her up and moves her over to his bed. Holding his body up over hers, he says, "Well, let's find out shall we."

* * *

When Hook wakes up later, he turns his head to look and finds Marian moving about in his cabin. She's wrapped herself up in one of the blankets from the bed, the back of which falls low behind her, revealing much of her soft skin. In spite of all the scars that still remain and all the beatings she had endured, her skin had retained its gentle and soft texture. He feels certain her healing herbs that she'd allowed Smee to apply to her wounds over the first three weeks have something to do with it.

Smiling as she moves around his cabin looking amongst his things, he says, "If you have any questions let me know."

She turns to look at him and smiles before asking, "You don't mind do you?"

Leaning his head back into the pillow again and closing his eyes, he says, "To have you look around? No, not at all."

And so she continues, occasionally picking up a few things and turning them over to look at them before setting them back down. It's when she reaches the cabinet against the back wall that she pauses and stares in true interest at something for more than just a moment. Turning back to Hook, she asks, "You have an arrow in here?"

He freezes for a moment, but then can't help but smile and says, "Yes. It was a gift from a very old friend of mine. And while in terms of money it may not seem worth much, it is one of my most prized possessions." She nods, and then moves back to him and sits on the edge of the bed.

Looking down at him, she asks, "What others do you hold in high regard?"

Grinning, he asks, "Why so curious?"

She shrugs and says, "You can tell a lot about a person by seeing the possessions he holds closest to his heart."

Hook raises an eyebrow and then nods before smirking and putting an arm in front of her. She shrieks briefly when he swiftly pulls her across him and back down onto the bed, turning himself so that she is beneath him. She laughs after that though and wraps her arms around his neck as he looks down at her.

He grins back and then says quite seriously, "If you must now, I really only have three prized possessions. The rest are simply a part of making me the pirate I am."

She nods in understanding and asks, "And they are?"

Hook smiles and says, "The arrow is one."

Marian grins and says, "Got it. Next?"

"My hook is another."

"Your hook?"

Hook nods and grins at her confused expression before saying, "I lost my hand trying to defend the honor of a friend, and for doing so I was ridded of my hand. The hook is a reminder to me of how I wish the world could be, and a reminder of who I really am behind the pirate that everyone now knows."

Marian nods and then asks, "And the third?"

He smiles gently down at her, and kisses her forehead before saying, "That would be you. And in truth, I hold you in much higher regard than the other two."

She stares up at him for a moment, but then grins and asks, "Does that mean I have to remain in here with the arrow from now on as well?"

He chuckles and says, "No. You have a much tighter leash."

"Oh really?"

"Indeed Love. For if I have my way you will never leave my side again."

And he presses further down to kiss her lips, holding her mouth captive with his for a few minutes before pulling back and making his way to her throat. And as he slowly starts pulling the sheet from around her, she sighs and says, "I actually like the sound of that."

"Good to hear Love. Now, remind me of something. Where is this sweet spot that causes you to lose control of your vocal chords?" She laughs a little, but it's quickly cut off by the sigh and hum of pleasure she makes as his hook presses into the dip of her hip again. Smirking he whispers teasingly in her ear, "Never mind Love. I found it."

And in his cabin is where they remain for the remainder of the night and much of the following morning. And if Marian (or Robyn as we know her to be) hadn't been sure about her luck changing before this day, she's certainly positive that it's turned around for the better now.

* * *

Chapter 10! Yay! Okay, so only two more to go; Chapter 11, and then the Epilogue. Hopefully they won't take as long to post. I promise I'm working on it.

Hope you're still enjoying the story. :)


	12. Chapter 11: Red Robyn Hood Revealed

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

* * *

Red Robyn Hood Revealed

Robyn stares at Rumpel a moment longer, before sighing and grabbing his arm to pull him into the side hall. The castle is still the same as it has always been, so it's no surprise that she can still find her way around. Once she's sure they can't be seen or heard, she turns to face him again and says, "Yes, okay. I'm Red Robyn."

Rumple looks her up and down for a moment, and then asks, "And you won't tell your sister that?"

At that question, she points a finger sternly at him and says, "She cannot know that I'm here."

"Why not? She has missed you for quite some time, and I know you have missed her as well. I have seen you in the looking glass at times when I've checked on her on the day that makes her saddest. I've seen you sitting on the roof, silent tears falling from your eyes, on your birthday that she refuses to forget or neglect. Why…"

Huffing in aggravation, Robyn throws her hands up briefly before exclaiming, "Because it is still not safe. I heard what they said in there. My name is still whispered in this kingdom in fear and in warning and with hate. My name is still one that is now only a name for a terrible memory." Leaning back against the opposite wall, she bends down so she's balancing on the balls of her feet, her hands wrapping around the back of her head.

Huffing again, she says, "I came here to help. I came here to stop them and to protect everyone, to protect her." Looking up at him, she whispers, "Do not make this harder for me than it already is. You do not know the pain of standing in that room, surrounded by people that you wish you could touch and hold, and knowing you never can again."

Rumpel nods, already knowing she loves everyone in the room, and says, "So it's not just Snow you miss."

Robyn rolls her eyes and says, "That is beside the point."

He shakes his head and says, "I don't think it is." Bending down with her, he continues, "Belle told you once that an act like yours should not go without notice, without its reward."

Sighing, Robyn says, "And my reply was that sometimes the greatest action a person can take is one that no one can ever hear of. My action turned me into an outlaw so my father could continue to rule his people. I have no qualms with what I did, and I knew before I did it that no one would ever know or ever appreciate it."

Rumpel shakes his head and says, "Snow does." At that, Robyn pauses and looks at him. "You don't think I only checked on her when she was sad do you? I have looked in on her constantly from the time you came to me up until even today before Belle and I came here. She has never forgotten you. She remembers you the most on your birthday, but she also remembers you in everything that she now possesses. She remembers how you used to walk in the halls. She remembers the rides you used to take together. And she knows that she would not have anything that she does now if you hadn't done what you did."

Sighing, he continues in a disbelieving tone, "I can't believe I never actually put you and Red Robyn together before. But you never told me you were her sister and I suppose I had no reason to think that you were, seeing as how no one else really even knew Snow had a sister before today. But now I know."

Robyn nods and says sternly again, "And you are the only one that can ever know."

"Red…"

She closes her eyes and flinches at hearing her true name, not out of pain of being associated with it, but because it reminds her of who she can never be again. "No. My name is Robyn. Robyn Hood. I am a sharp shooter, a hunter, a fighter, and a lot of other things too." And a tear finally falls from her eye as she says, "But I can't be Red. Not anymore. Red Robyn is long gone, and I am what stands in her place."

Rumple steps forward and says, "Robyn Hood and Red Robyn are one in the same. You changed a name, but not who you are. And Snow will eventually see that. She saw it when you met her so long ago, though you disguised it as best you could. She can see it now, but she doesn't understand exactly what it is. She will figure it out though. She is a smart girl."

Robyn smiles at that and whispers, "She always was."

They stare at each other a moment longer, and then Rumpel reaches forward and gently removes the cap from her head. Her beautiful brownish-red hair spills down her back in the same braid that she's always done. Rumple stares a moment longer, and then says, "You may not be able to walk through this town as Red Robyn again or ever. But at least maybe your sister, and all of the people in that room that consider you friend, might know your true name, see your real face, and admire you all the more for it."

Red closes her eyes and turns her head away at the picture he creates. But just as she's about to shake her head again, a tremendous booming sound shakes the entire castle. Looking at each other, Red tries to reach for her cap, but Rumple doesn't give it back. Glaring, she pulls her hood back over her head and then says, "Get in there with the others. Our deal still stands. Protect Snow."

"Of course." And with that said, he exits first, heading back for the room. Robyn walks on down the hall to the main gates, knocking back two arrows already as she moves. Pinocchio and Rapunzel look up at her from where they're working with Geppetto, and Rapunzel gasps and is about to stand up to rush up to her.

Robyn points to her though and says, "Stay put Rapunzel. You three get to a safe place where you can still work but they won't find you. Go, now!" And she moves past them still, walking past several of the knights, many that she still recognizes from so long ago.

Lancelot, in charge of those about to man the top gates of the castle, moves to her side and says, "Robyn Hood, it is a pleasure to meet you. We will stand gladly by your side."

She nods, happy at seeing his face even if she never intends to show him who he is truly talking too. "I appreciate that. Some should go back though and help to protect those in the room of the round table."

"Certainly." Lancelot sends a small group back, and while he does that, Robyn pulls out a small whistle and blows. And like when she'd helped Aurora, no sound emits that anyone else can hear, but she knows that the fairies are coming. In fact, they are simply waiting for the whistle to know when to arrive. She'd planned on announcing them more formally than this, but it's too late for that now.

Running up the stairs that lead to the ledge looking down from the castle, she sees the hundreds of knights ready for battle, facing towards the horde of wolves and angry people that the witches had managed to convince to fight with them. It was very plain to see where Ursula, Jafar, Greta, Gaston, the Sherriff of Nottingham, and even Cinderella's stepmother are. All are leading the way into the town.

Greta looks up at the castle and sees Robyn Hood standing there ready to fire. "There is the cause of our troubles and grief. There's the reason for our failures. Now go! Go and get her! ATTACK!" And they all yell as they charge at the town and the gates.

Robyn takes a deep breath and mutters under her breath, "God help us."

* * *

Ursula screams in frustration down in the depths of the ocean where she has now retreated. It had only been an hour ago that she'd attacked the ship named the Jolly Roger, captained by the pirate Hook. But that's not why she'd attacked. No, she'd attacked because in the dead of night, at the back of the ship, when no one had been looking, she'd seen the girl that had given Ariel the legs she'd been wanting. Ariel had not only beaten Ursula, but now she had her happily ever after. And all because of the girl with the damn red and brown hair in the braid.

It was by chance that she'd seen the girl. She'd been on the back of the boat, seemingly hiding from the rest of the ship. At first, Ursula had thought about offering her aid to the young woman in the return for something valuable. The gem she'd been looking at seemed worth enough. But then the girl had removed her cap, and everything had changed.

She attacked the ship the next day. Seeing the young woman happily kissing the captain was too much for her, and Ursula attacked with a fury that even rivaled her ferocity displayed on the day she'd tried to kill Ariel, Triton, and Prince Eric so she could take over and rule the seas. And the girl, knowing what Ursula was after, jumped off of the ship after kissing her love goodbye. But as Ursula pursued her, leaving the ship behind, the girl had somehow managed to swim at a pace that Ursula couldn't match, and before she knew it, the girl was gone.

Robyn; that was the girl's name. She'd learned it by eavesdropping on one of Ariel's conversations on the beach. But now, Robyn is gone, slipped from her grasp, just like Ariel had done. Screaming again in her dark ocean cave, she pulls at her hair and yells, "Why can't I win?!"

It's as she passes by once again along the ocean floor that her tentacle brushes against something hard and cold. Looking down, she picks up what looks like a solid black lamp. Holding it closer, she sees some sort of writing on the side, but can't quite make it out, so she brushes it off with her hand. And out poofs Jafar, glaring angrily, but obediently nonetheless.

"I'm Jafar, genie of the lamp."

Ursula looks at him dumbfounded and asks, "A genie? What is a genie doing in the bottom of the ocean?"

"I was discarded here. Regardless, now I'm yours to command for three wishes."

She rolls her eyes and says, "I suppose there are rules though."

"Naturally. I can't kill anyone, I can't bring back the dead, and I can't make anyone fall in love." Glaring at the wall, he says, "Or consequently out of love either."

Ursula looks at him for a moment, and then says, "You seem just as wicked as me. How did you come to be a genie?"

He looks back to her and says, "I was tricked by a street rat into using my last wish to become one. Now I am stuck like this forever." Glaring again, he says, "And I will forever hate the one who helped him best me."

Curious, she now asks, "And who was that?"

"Robyn Hood." Ursula thinks back to the girl Robyn that she knew, and of the cloak and hood she'd had before discarding them apparently to board a ship. That was the story she'd heard Ariel relate to Eric anyway. Her eyes widen as she realizes that Robyn Hood and the girl Robyn are one in the same.

Grinning wickedly, she looks back up at Jafar and says, "I think you and I can help each other out as far as revenge goes. You see, I know who she is."

Raising an eyebrow, Jafar asks, "She?"

Cackling wickedly, utterly pleased by the revelation she's just made, she nods and says, "Indeed, it's rather shocking isn't it? Now, will you help me?"

"I am yours to command for three wishes. I will do whatever you wish of me to help." He's smirking now though and adds on, "Though I admit, I will be happily aiding you."

Ursula smirks and says, "Excellent. Now, for my first wish. I wish to find all of Robyn Hood's worst enemies so that we may ban together to destroy her. I do not wish to underestimate this girl as so many others obviously have."

Jafar nods with an evil laugh, and uses his magic to create a type of locater that will find all of the people who have been scorned by Robyn Hood in the worst of ways. And from there, their evil plan to wipe her out, and to wipe out everything she held dear, took hold.

* * *

Greta glares hatefully up at Robyn where she stands on the ledge of the castle, killing off many of the wolves before they can even make it to the front of the castle doors or even the knights put there to defend them. Growling in her anger, she turns to Ursula and says, "I'm not waiting. She took everything from me, and now she's mine!"

Flying up, she moves so fast that no one can even think to stop her. Barreling into Robyn, she throws her back down into the main hall just as wolves start careening inside. Robyn shoots several of them as they get close, but Greta is still there. Turning swiftly, she points her arrow directly at her throat where Greta stands in front of her.

Smirking, Greta says in a sickly sweet voice, "Hello little Robyn."

Robyn glares and says, "You should've left these people alone. Now I'll have to kill you like your dear friend Maleficent."

Greta snarls, but then smirks again and says, "Not before I reveal to everyone exactly who you are." Swerving around the arrow, she picks Robyn up by her cloak, choking her as she hauls her into the meeting hall. The doors burst open onto the scene of everyone in the room fighting off other enemies that had managed to scale the wall like Robyn had and come through the windows.

But all stop moving as Greta throws Robyn roughly through the air to land in the middle of the round table on her back. Cinderella tries to come closer, but Greta swoops down to the table too and Robyn holds up her hand to stop Cinderella from moving any closer. Greta laughs harshly and says, "That's right, stop her from coming after you. Save her from the terrible thing that you are."

Robyn attempts to stand up, but Greta puts a boot to her chest to hold her down. In spite of that though, Robyn sighs as though exhausted of the argument already. Looking to Greta, she says, "I am not terrible."

"No. You're just an outlaw."

And now Robyn rolls her eyes and says, "Everyone knows that."

Greta grins again now and says threateningly, "But not everyone knows that this kingdom is the one you were outlawed from first." The other wicked people in the room still don't move. They are loyal to Greta, and know that she's been planning this for a while, and they aren't to ruin her moment, least they suffer a fate worse than death.

Snow looks down at Robyn, whose face is still hidden by the hood for now. "Our kingdom only ever outlawed one person."

Greta laughs harshly again and says, "Indeed Snow White. You outlawed the evil person that burned up your town hall and killed all of those people. I always knew she was evil." Turning to look at Hook, she says, "She even stole you right out from under me." Looking back to Robyn, she leans down closer, putting more weight onto her, pushing at her throat. Robyn gags and chokes, and Greta revels in her pain. "Low and behold. I give you your outlaw. I give you Red Robyn!" And she jerks the hood and cloak out from under her to reveal her true face, and more revealing, her hair and the unique color that Red has always taken such great care to hide.

Snow's mouth falls open as her sister's face is now seen by all. She's older, and she may indeed look very different from the fourteen year old sister she'd last seen, but now that her red-brownish hair is revealed, there is no mistaking who she is. Red Robyn and Robyn Hood are one in the same. Of course, Hook is staring too, but that's because the face he sees is of Marian, the woman who had been aboard his ship. He thought she'd been kidnapped by Ursula the sea witch.

Robyn stares up at Greta for a moment, and then her shoulders sag and she whispers, "You really believed that I did it, didn't you?"

And for the first time, Greta's smile falters, and she looks around to see not disgust or hate in the eyes of those in the room. All that's there is awe and of the two people she was hoping to hurt the most, she sees joy and happiness. Glaring again, she pushes harder and yells, "Why don't they hate you?"

But Robyn has had enough of lying on her back. Greta's eyes bulge as she disappears from beneath her. She's about to scream again, when Robyn's voice says from behind her, "Because they know I didn't do it." She locks the doors to the meeting hall behind her where she'd decided to reappear, and then hops back onto the table as Greta backs away from her. Tilting her head, Robyn asks, "What did I do to you that was so bad that even you, my oldest friend, would believe me capable of such a thing?"

Glaring, Greta points to Hook and says, "He was supposed to be mine. I loved him. But he… he loved you. You had him and you wouldn't let him go and give him to me."

Robyn looks at Hook, who offers her a small smirk, and then back to Greta. "I never had him before. He was my friend."

But Hook stops her from saying anymore and says, "Uh… Red." The sound of her old name on his lips has her closing her eyes, a thrill running up her spine that she wishes didn't feel so good. Then she turns to look at him again. "You did have me Love. I don't deny that. You never saw it that way. You never saw yourself very clearly at all. You still don't. But you did have me, even then. She's right on that." Looking to Greta, he says, "And it's not that she wouldn't let go of me. I just wouldn't let go of her."

Greta screams, "Even after she was gone! You lost your hand because of her!"

Robyn blinks at that, and turns back to Hook in shock. He'd explained to her how he'd lost his hand defending the honor of a friend when he was rather young. He'd never told her that she had been that friend; that he had been trying to defend Red Robyn, or some aspect of who she had been. He simply shrugs at her shocked expression and says, "I have never regretted that. I told you that."

Greta growls and then points back to Robyn and says, "Regardless, you will die today!"

And with that, Robyn falls back into character. The carefree warrior, who laughs at danger. Smirking, she laughs and says, "I'm afraid not my old friend."

Greta smirks and says, "You are not stronger than me." But her eyes widen again as a blue glow seems to engulf Robyn's entire body, her magic pouring out of every inch of her. The magic she had so long avoided using except for aiding the healing abilities of her herbs, and in the objects she'd enchanted for peoples' protection.

The magic that she could no longer deny or hold back if she hoped to win this fight. Rumpel was powerful, but he was one magical being against several that were already here. And until the fairies arrived to help, Rumpel would need her aid to hold off the witches that were present at the castle's gates.

Glaring at Greta, Robyn says dangerously, "If you think you and Rumpel are the only ones in here with magic, then you are sorely mistaken."

And with that, the battle of powers and wit begins.

* * *

When she opens her eyes again, the first thing Robyn realizes is that her head is ringing. Blinking, she brings her hand to her head, and the second thing she realizes is that her left hand is wrapped in bandage from her palm down to her wrist. Right, she'd been burned.

The battle slowly comes back to her. First it was just her and Greta, but when the others had finally reached the room and saw that Robyn had magic like some of them did, the battle had grown to new heights. Rumpel fought by her side, along with all of the fairies that flooded the room, having finally arrived from her call. And of course, his son Peter and the lost boys came as well, but that reunion and introduction had been put on hold.

Ursula and Greta both ganged up on Robyn, attacking her from both sides, but she still didn't waver. Snow would occasionally look at her to check on her, and each time she'd been amazed at the strength of Robyn's magic and power.

But one time she shouldn't have looked, and Gaston had leaped forward to attack her, to bite her and turn her into a werewolf like him. Rumpel was just as preoccupied as Robyn, but to her nothing it didn't matter. Nothing mattered if, after all she'd sacrificed, she couldn't keep Snow safe while right in front of her. Robyn's left hand had been burnt as she dropped her magic from Greta, vanishing from her current spot to appear in front of her sister. The shield of water that surrounded them at Robyn's command hardened long enough to stop Gaston and knock him down.

Dropping the shield to the ground, Robyn turns to Snow and says, "Snow, you have to focus."

For a moment all Snow can do is still stare and she whispers, "Red."

Robyn shakes her slightly and says, "Please Snow. Focus, and I promise I will talk to you later."

And with that the battle continued. The knights had been moved into the room as well now, many of them first looking at Robyn in shock, but then cheering and shouting and fighting on with even more determination. Greta's moment that she meant to be her glory before victory was turning into her downfall. Everyone that truly knew her still loved Red Robyn.

But now Greta had something to hold against her. Or so she thought. Yelling out, she flew across the room like a bullet, intent on taking out Snow and killing her. But Robyn saw it coming, and for once didn't panic. Snow screamed, and for a moment the whole room seemed to stand still again. But not because Snow had been murdered by Greta's magic. No, the room was now staring in shock because the bolt of magic had evaporated and seemingly shattered in front of her. It was as if a shield had suddenly popped up in front of her, preventing the magic from crossing over and reaching Snow.

Snow looks down to see the pendant that she'd put back around her neck glowing slightly with its own magic. And then all eyes turn to Robyn's elated laughter. Greta glares, but still asks angrily, "What did you do?"

Robyn just shakes her head and says, "You can't hurt her. Not like that anyway. No dark magic can touch her."

Greta screams and launches herself back at Robyn. And from there it became very apparent who they all wanted to get rid of most. Robyn was attacked from all sides, but that's not what ended up knocking her out. No, all of the others came to her aid, fighting off the ones they could to try and make it easier for her.

But eventually it became too much, and even though she wasn't sure if she could survive what she was about to try and do, she lifted the ruby pendant from her pocket. Shooting into the air over everyone, hovering there as the others were briefly thrown off by her sudden lift into the air, she spots Snow in the middle of the fray. She hollers down, "Snow!" Snow looked up and caught the pendent as Robyn dropped it down to her. "Put them together! Do it now!"

Snow quickly pulled hers out of the top of her blouse and put the two pieces back to back. Her eyes widened as they seemed to meld together into one, and then a pulse of magic seemed to shoot out of it and into Robyn who was floating above all of them.

Her blue magic seemed to almost turn white it started shining so brightly from her. Her eyes clenched, her arms shook, and she cried out as the magic spread out from her in pulses that felt like shock waves in their ferocity, knocking any and all that were considered enemies back and to the ground. It didn't kill them, but pounded them all into an unconscious state. And it didn't stop just in this meeting hall, or even just to the border of the castle gates. Robyn's magic shot out of her and spread to encompass the whole of Snow and Luke's kingdom, and even stretched far enough to reach into some of the forest beyond that border, ensuring that any lurkers or last minute defenses were also rendered useless. When it finally stopped, when the protective magic that she'd put out was finally satisfied that no one else was coming to harm the people within these castle walls, Robyn's arms fell, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell down from where she'd been floating in the air.

She doesn't remember James rushing to catch her. She wasn't awake to see the fairies gather all of the magical enemies and take them down to the dungeons and then also take away the villagers that had come with them as well. She didn't see the fairies work their magic to then restore her depleted energy so she could heal herself and rejuvenate. She didn't feel Snow tenderly wrap her hand or help settle her into her old bed in her old room in the castle.

Currently all she knows is that she's thirsty, her head hurts, her hand hurts, she's hungry, and she's also scared. She'd promised to talk to Snow, and she indeed would. But what would her sister have to say. Robyn had come in deceiving her after all. Closing her eyes, Robyn lays her head back against the pillow and groans.

A voice from the other side of the room says in relief, "Finally." Turning her head sharply, Robyn winces with the pain it causes. But when she opens her eyes again, James Hook is moving to sit on the edge of the bed on her right side. Smiling gently down at her, he says, "Hello Love."

She blinks for a moment, and then asks, "Greta?"

"In the dungeons with all the others. The fairies concocted some sort of magical barrier to keep them all locked in. Any magic they try to use just gets rebounded onto all of them."

Robyn sighs, and then asks carefully, "Snow?"

Hook nods and says, "She's with the others right now. It's been three days since the battle ended. She put off talking about what to do with everyone for a while, but the fairies said they could only stay for so long from their island. They've agreed to help rid us of those with dark magic still in the dungeons, but we couldn't delay any longer for you to wake up and help decide what should be done."

Robyn nods, and then asks again, "She's okay?"

"She's fine. Aside from worrying about you Love, she's as ripe as a peach."

Robyn nods, and then winces again at the pain it causes her head. Hook puts a hand to her head and says, "Don't move too much alright. The fairies said what you did took almost everything out of you. It's a miracle you're still alive. They had to work with you quite a bit before your own magic started helping bring you back."

Looking up at him, Robyn then asks slowly and worriedly, "You?"

He pauses at her question and the almost scared tone of her voice. But then smiles again, much the same way he had when she'd once told him that being put below on his ship made her feel that he thought her useless. That too, had been a ridiculous fear on her part in his opinion, as was her fear that he could be anything but relieved to finally see her again now, and to know who she really is. Grinning, he says, "I always figured your real name wasn't Marian. I'll admit though, I never figured you were Red Robyn."

She closes her eyes and says, "Red Robyn is long gone."

"No she's not." Robyn narrows her eyes in question at his sure statement, and Hook just smiles again. "You're still the same girl I grew up with. You might dress a little different, and you took a couple of different names. But you're still Red Robyn though. I confess, I'm ashamed that I never figured it out for myself while you were aboard my ship."

Robyn sighs finally, feeling some relief in the gentle and carefree way he's talking to her. Touching her head again, she asks in annoyance now, "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Probably something to do with you nearly dying. Tink gave me something to give you should that be the case."

After helping her drink the glowing yellow liquid in the vile Tink had left, Hook moves to the other side of the room and pulls a string that rings a bell outside. It's not long before a servant from the kitchen arrives. "Yes Hook?"

"Red's awake. Do you think you could whip up something for her to eat?"

"Of course sir!" The servant peeks around to see Robyn, and then waves excitedly before hurrying back down the hall.

Coming back to Robyn's side, Hook says, "I'm sure she's going to tell Snow that you're awake first, but your food should be here soon."

Robyn stares at him for a moment, and then moves to sit up, and when her head doesn't start pounding she continues until her back is against the headboard. "Why aren't you angry?"

He tilts his head at her and asks, "Angry that you're alive and not dead at Ursula's from when she attacked my ship, or alive after that display of power in the hall? I don't see how I can be angry that you're still sitting here, alive and beautiful in front of me." He smirks at her and leans closer so his face is right in front of hers. "I thought you were gone Love. I spent the last year searching for you, trying to track down the sea witch and find out where she took you." Leaning in closer so their noses touch, he sighs and says, "The only thing that stopped me in my search at all was Snow's message that she needed aid in a battle coming up. I promised you long ago that I would always help take care of her. I have never forgotten that."

Sighing in relief at being this close to her again after a long year of thinking he'd maybe lost her forever, he adds, "And now I've finally found you again. And now that I have you, I'm not letting you go. So get used to me being a constant presence. I don't care if you take us back into the woods where you lived for so long as a bandit in King Richard's lands. So long as you take me with you, I'll be happy."

And as tears start slipping from her eyes, Hook closes the little space left between them and presses his lips to hers. Her arms wrap around his neck to hold him close, and she can't help but keep crying even as they continue to kiss.

It's only when the door bursts open that they stop. Leaning back from him, Robyn looks to see Snow walking hurriedly into the room. Robyn expects them to start talking, to have a long discussion about everything. But Snow doesn't care about any of the finer details right now. She launches past Hook and wraps Robyn in her arms. "Oh Red. I just knew one day I'd find a way to see you again. I just knew it."

Robyn holds her sister tightly, having wanted for such a long time to simply be able to reach out and touch Snow, with no hope of ever having that chance again. When she finally leans back, Snow smiles at her, and then says, "I still can't believe you've been Robyn Hood all this time and I never knew." And as Robyn laughs a little, everyone else floods into the room as well, including a few of the knights themselves.

Cinderella sits on the other side of the bed and laughs before saying, "You used my name to board his ship."

Hook grins down at Robyn who leans her head back and nods before answering. "Yeah. It was the only name I could think of to use besides my own."

Belle moves to stand by the head of the bed and puts a hand to her forehead. "You feel a little warm. The fairies said that would probably be normal. Still, let's see if we can't cool you down."

Robyn raises an eyebrow and asks, "Do I seem so helpless?"

Snow laughs and says, "You seem tired."

Rolling her eyes, Robyn says, "Yeah, well, I don't have a reason to be. Asleep for three days. I should be ashamed of myself."

Hook chuckles from where he's standing at the end of the bed, and then turns to look at Luke as he steps up beside him. Luke grins as well and says, "So; I guess we all know now why Snow has always been so important to you."

Robyn grins back, and then Snow asks, "Why couldn't the dark magic touch me? What did you do?"

Touching the pendant around her sister's neck that is now standing on its own again, no longer attached to hers, Robyn smiles at feeling her powerful magic still swirling through the enchanted gem. "I came back to the kingdom once a year for a time, up until I joined Hook on his ship. It was my birthday." Snow gasps and Robyn smiles and says, "And whenever you would come out onto the balcony, I would add a bit more magic to the pendant in secret. It protects you from dark magic."

Snow touches it gently, and then smiles and pulls out the red pendant with the chain back on it. Frowning, Robyn says, "The chain doesn't belong to me."

Rumpel rolls his eyes and says, "I have been watching over Snow for many years, and mostly because I consider you a friend and wanted to help you, not out of any deal you made."

"I know that Rumpel, but I still gave it to you."

He rolls his eyes again and says, "And now I'm giving it back. Just take it."

Robyn finally just shrugs and lifts her head enough for Snow to slip it over her head. Leaning back against the headboard again, she asks, "What are we doing about everyone in the dungeons?"

Tinkerbell, with Stefan by her side, comes closer and says, "The villagers we plan on sending to a realm that we call the 'Stories Realm', the land where magic exists in such a small capacity that they will likely never find their way back here. We are only sending those that were here to attack because they wanted to though. Several fairies are conducting a test to determine which villagers were here to fight of their own will, and which ones were only here under duress. Those that were threatened will be sent home to their families. The wolves we are sending off into different parts of the woods with erased memories. They believe they are wolves and will live as such. All but Gaston. Him and the others in charge of the enemy army, we are still debating on what to do with, though we have suggested sending them to a place we fairies call the Abyss. Once they are in this realm they will not be able to come back out."

Robyn raises an eyebrow and says, "I thought that place was too dangerous to ever send someone."

Tink nods and says, "It is dangerous because it's where we put people like them. Only fairies have access to and from this particular realm. They will be trapped there with their hatred forever."

Robyn nods, and then looks around at everyone and finally notices that one is missing. "Where is Ariel?"

Eric steps forward and says, "She's in the large pool that Snow drew for her. Don't worry, she's fine."

Robyn nods in relief, since that accounts for all the people in the room she had been trying to protect for so long. Then she frowns and is about to ask why Ariel is stuck in a tub of water, when Fauna floats down to her and answers before she can ask. "In order to save you, your friends provided us with the trinkets and gifts you have given them over the years. We took your magic back from them and used it to bring you back to us. When we still did not have enough, Ariel gave us her legs, and Red gave us her cloak, the two items that contained the most magic aside from Snow's pendant. For some reason, we could not remove the magic from that."

Robyn nods and says, "Dark magic can't penetrate, and no other magic can remove it. I made it so."

Snow rolls her eyes and says, "Well, it would've been helpful if you hadn't made it that way."

Robyn simply shrugs and says, "I was afraid someone with dark magic would find a way around it if I didn't."

And as she tries to move, Snow and Cinderella hold her still. Cinderella laughs as Robyn begins to protest and says to calm her, "Ariel has no qualms with being in the water until you have regained all of your strength. She knows you'll give her back the legs you gave her so long when you can."

Robyn states back simply, "I can do it now. I'm awake aren't I?"

Snow rolls her eyes and says, "You are still as stubborn as I remember from so long ago."

To that Robyn grins and says, "What can I say? Some things never change."

Hook raises an eyebrow and says, "Indeed."

Her cheeks turn slightly pink at his comment, and Snow laughs at her gently before turning and saying, "Flora, come here please." Flora floats into the room, and nods when Snow asks, "Will you show us now?"

Robyn raises an eyebrow herself and asks, "Show us what?"

Flora floats closer and says softly, "In order for our magic to trap them down there completely, there had to be a slight give and take to it. We offered them the answer to one question. And at first they didn't accept, but Greta's curiosity got the best of her. She didn't understand how you could still manage to become happy after she cursed you."

Confused, Robyn asks, "Cursed me?"

"Yes. Or, she tried to anyway. The curse she tried to cast was over a lock of your hair that she'd managed to get a hold of before you had left so long ago. And in the curse she tried to bind you to a life of sorrow and pain and despair that you had never known." Flora reaches out gently and touches Robyn's face, and a soothing sensation runs through her body. It's not something she hasn't felt before. It's a feeling of safety and warmth. But it has been a long time since she has felt it in the abundance that Flora now shows her.

Taking her hand away, Flora says, "That is the essence of what she tried to take from you. But the key to her curse was that you had that much to give, and that you knew nothing of pain and loss and sorrow and loneliness. That is why it didn't work, because you knew very much about all of those."

Floating back slightly, Flora continues, "In order for us to answer her question fully and leave no cracks in the barrier trapping them for now, we had to show them that you indeed knew of those things. We used the slight bit of magic we still retained from a few of your trinkets and dove into your past." Fauna comes forward too, and as they begin to circle each other, Flora says, "I did not wish to show it again without you awake, as I don't want to show it more than I have too. It makes me too sad."

Robyn narrows her eyes in question and says, "I don't remember being that sad."

Fauna turns to her and says, "You rarely are, and you are stronger for it. It makes us sad that someone like you has lived like this for such a great length of time."

And the two fairies together create a sort of mirror in the circle they fly in, and inside everyone can see the younger Red Robyn and Snow. They immediately recognize it as the day the town meeting hall had burnt down.

Eric goes to bring Ariel inside so that she too can see as the day replays for everyone to watch, on past what they know and into the night when Robyn had finally stopped to rest Midnight. And there she wept for the family she'd lost, the home she would never have again, and the friends she could never see again.

It shows Rumpel, and her visit to him to secure an assured means of protection for Snow, and her clever use of the chain around her neck while keeping hold of the pendant. Peter Pan, who is also in the room with his father, witnesses the promise she makes to Rumpel if she were to ever find his son, and her sad departure after that.

Everyone witnesses her in the crusades, her bravery and great skill as an archer. They watch her change her name and appearance, becoming the Robyn Hood that everyone knew and recognized by the hood and cloak. They each witnessed through the mirror how in time just how she had come to help them, how she gave of herself freely to those worthy of it. Snow keeps jumping every time a fight ensues, or when Robyn is injured at all.

They see her slowly come to realize her powers, and how she only uses them for the herbs and what magic she used for her friends. Rose in particular starts crying when she sees how long Robyn stayed in place while casting her magic over the cloak that kept the wolves' curse from reaching her; Robyn's body shaking quite a bit with the amount of effort it took to create the way around the curse. They finally reach the point where she sent Midnight away and stowed away on a ship to escape all those chasing her on land.

They watch her create a use for herself on the first ship she'd been on. And all of the women lift their hands to their mouths in shock as they watch how Thomas had beaten her for simple things, when really it was because she wouldn't put out. They see Hook's ship storm his. They see Robyn cry over the only friend she'd had on the ship. And Snow finally smirks triumphantly herself when Hook takes her away onto his ship.

And Robyn hides her face as her long period of time with James Hook is played out for everyone to see, moving from the sad to the happy time she had with him. The fairies are careful to skip certain scenes of course, but Snow still smirks and pokes her in the side, particularly when she is seen exploring his cabin and finding her arrow. The fairies left that part in, finding it important as far as they are concerned, even if she was draped in nothing but a blanket.

James himself is no help at all, simply winking at her to make her blush even harder. And then they watch as Ursula spots her on one of the nights she sneaks away to remove her cap and admire her pendant. They see the attack on the ship, and now Hook can see how Robyn had escaped Ursula's clutches, using the water and her powers to push herself faster than the giant lady octopus could go.

And then they watch her find Neverland again, hoping that Hook would someday return and she could explain how dangerous it was for her to still sail with him while Ursula roamed the waters. Here she finally met Tinkerbell, and using her coin called to Stefan. And it was through this that she was formally introduced to Peter Pan, and finally learned all of his story and past over the next year that she was with them.

And for that year she remained, helping the lost boys fend off crueler pirates. Her intent on bringing Peter back home was cut off by the sudden pain that entered her mind, and everyone recognizes that as the moment they'd all been putting their enchanted items together. The fairies all offered their aid, and the whistle she'd blown upon. They see Robyn flash herself all the way back to the edge of the kingdom that the call was coming from, and freeze when she realized it was her old home.

It was then that she'd refashioned her cloak and hood, and she took to scaling the walls until she sat below a window and listened for few minutes, taking a deep breath before making herself known. Everyone can feel her desire for complete honesty with Snow at that time, but also the need to keep herself a mystery.

The screen vanishes, and the two fairies stop their spinning. Snow turns to look at her sister for a moment, and then laughs when Robyn reaches out to stop her tears from falling. "No tears Snow. I have no qualms with the life I've lived."

Huffing, Snow says, "Well, I do. You shouldn't have had too."

"Regardless, I have, and I did, and I am the person that I am because of it."

Snow nods, but then asks softly, "And you won't stay?"

Robyn shakes her head sadly and says, "I can't. You know that. My name, my real name, is still the one people whisper about because it represents something too grave to truly try and remember." Sighing, Robyn says, "Besides, I'm not cut out to be a princess or a queen anymore."

Snow implores, "Sure you are."

"In the sense that I have their best interests at heart, sure Snow, I have that. I've always had that. But look at yourself and look at me." Snow looks down at her dress, and then back at Robyn's blouse and pants. Grinning, Robyn says, "No queen would be caught dead in this outfit." They laugh together, and Robyn gently touches Snow's shoulder. "I'm a fighter, not a ruler. I'm better left in a position where I can do what needs to be done instead of what would always be expected of me." Looking up at Luke, she adds, "Isn't that right Luke?"

He chuckles and says, "Yeah, I would say so."

Snow sighs and says, "But I refuse to have you running about living in trees from here on out. Just because Red Robyn can't stay here doesn't mean Robyn Hood can't live somewhere nice and visit me every now and then."

Robyn grins slightly at that, and then looks over as Hook moves to sit on her right side again. Taking her hand, he looks first at her and then at Snow and says, "She'll stay with me. That much should be apparent."

Snow grins and says, "Yes, so it would seem."

Robyn rolls her eyes and Hook chuckles before adding, "Whether that is on my ship or not has yet to be seen. We will have to discuss it. But where she ends up, that's where I'll be. And I'll ensure she visits from time to time."

Still smirking, Snow says, "Good."

Robyn looks between them and says, "Hello. I'm right here."

Hook squeezes her fingers lightly and says, "Yes, we are all very acutely aware that you are here Red Robyn."

Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, Robyn can't help but smile and say, "I honestly never thought I'd ever hear someone call me by my name again." Hook kisses her fingers, and then Robyn looks up and points to Ariel. "Bring her here please Eric. I may have to wait a day or two more to give Red back her cloak, and that is only if the full moon is a good ways off, but I refuse to simply sit here while she doesn't have a choice between legs and fins."

Ariel smiles as she is placed in a chair carefully. Robyn reaches out to take her hand, and after a few moments of glowing blue magic, Ariel is redressed in another green dress, her legs reformed and back as they were. Robyn is about to ask for the shell necklace back as well, but Ariel just shakes her head and says, "Later my friend. I can wait centuries if that is what you need."

Robyn finally laughs again and says, "Do I really seem so helpless?" Snow looks back to the door as the cook comes inside and places a tray of food in front of Robyn.

Smiling at the former princess, the cook says, "Eat up my lady." Robyn is about to protest the phrase 'my lady', but Hook squeezes her hand again as a sign to not argue. Sighing, she starts digging into the food, but still looks up as Lancelot and David both step inside.

Smiling, Lancelot says, "Well, it is good to see that our little friend is still well."

Grinning, Robyn says, "I'm not so little anymore."

"Perhaps. Regardless, you are still our little Red Robyn. That has never changed." Both knights bow their heads to her, and then Lancelot adds, "Midnight is downstairs in the stables. She has been with Rumpel and Belle for quite some time. She rode in the day you returned, after the battle was over. It's as though she knew you were back."

Robyn nods at that and says, "She's always been good at that."

After she's eaten and everyone has talked to her for quite some time, they leave her to rest. All except Hook that is. James simply moves to a chair sitting next to the bed for a while so everyone can get to her for a second. Once everyone is finally gone, he moves back to the edge of the bed and gently traces the side of her face.

Robyn smiles at him, and then asks, "When are they going to decide what to do with the others? You said the fairies can't wait much longer."

He nods and says, "Seeing that you're now awake, I believe they'll give you till the morning, and then we can join them to help in making that decision."

She nods, and then asks softly, "We?"

Hook grins and says, "I don't intend to leave your side for any lengthy period of time in the near future Love. Nor do I intend to let you leave mine. You've already done it once and I didn't want you to do it then. So yes, 'we' will join them together in the morning after you have regained more of your strength."

Robyn nods, and then asks, "And… are you going to be sitting in the chair all night?"

His fingers stop tracing and he instead cups the side of her neck in his hand. "I will remain wherever you would have me right now. You need your rest though."

She nods again, and then asks, "Will you stay here with me?"

Of course, he could pick on her and say he was already here, sitting on the edge of the bed or in the chair. But teasing will wait for another day, when he has her back on his ship or wherever she intends to stay from now on. For now, he simply nods and stands up briefly to remove his long coat and boots before sliding into the bed with her.

She curls into his side and sighs as his hook gently brushes against her shoulder. His other hand reaches over and gently brushes through her hair before settling down on her hand that she has resting on his stomach. He sighs in relief and peace at having her in his arms again, and then says, "Now, sleep for now Red Robyn. In the morning we will figure out the finer details of everything else. But for now, rest."

And she falls asleep in his arms, the first night of peaceful sleep she's had in over a year. It's the first night of truly peaceful sleep that she can remember having had for a very long time.

* * *

And that's Chapter 11! All that's left is the Epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed Red Robyn's adventure! :)


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: "Okay, here goes. I do not own any of the Grimm Fairy Tales. I do not own any of the new and reworked versions of these fairy tales that Disney has turned into movies. I do not own any of the characters here in. The only thing I claim are the twists and turns I included in the story that were obviously not part of the original tales told by the Brothers Grimm or Disney. And also, my description of the main character."

* * *

Epilogue

Red Robyn, dressed in boots, black pants, a dark blue button up shirt, and her red hair braided back on her head, smiles out at the sea from where she stands at the helm of James' ship. It's been a month since they ridded Greta and all of the others from the land. It had taken time the following day to come up with a proper solution for everyone. Robyn and the others aren't bad guys like Greta and her people after all. They can't just kill them, not while the battle is over and they aren't really a threat anymore.

The fairies are the ones who offered the solution they went with. Together they could open a portal to a dimension that they called the Abyss. It was a dimension where many evil creatures had been sent before, and probably many more would be sent in the future to come. After a vote had been taken, the fairies went away to prepare to send them on their way there. This solution was the best because once they were there, the only way out would be if a fairy went back to get them. And while maybe not all fairies are strictly good, one fairy alone could not get them out, and the majority of them would always want to leave them there.

This was only for Greta, Ursula, and the other leaders of the rebellion of course. The wolves that had been cursed and willing to follow Gaston to battle were sent into the forest with their memories erased of the battle and of their human selves, leaving them only as true wolves from now on. Beyond that, they could really only hope that Gaston hadn't spread his curse to any unwilling participants, because they would be incredibly difficult to locate at this point.

As for the other peasants that had been in on the attack, the tests held by the fairies sorted them out between who was a true traitor, and who had been forced to fight along side Greta and the others. As it turns out, most were under threats to fight, or else their families would pay the price.

And for the two and a half weeks that followed the end of those trials, once everything was taken care of and the kingdom was brought back to some semblance of order, Red Robyn and James had remained with Snow in her palace. Red and Snow rode their horses through the woods at the back of the castle, much like they had as children. They ate dinners in their rooms, simply talking and catching up. While Red had kept an eye on her when she could, there was much that she had missed. It troubled her deeply that she hadn't even known that Snow had been cursed by Greta and put into a deep sleep before the magic she'd put into the pendant had actually taken affect. Luke had been the one to save her that time, with true love's kiss.

And of course Red spent the other half of her time with James. Whenever Snow hadn't claimed her for some private 'girl time' as she called it, Hook was there at her side. His crew had been invited to the castle as well to stay while they waited to decide when to sail again. And of course they had all been thrilled to see their 'Marian' again.

After explaining her true story and her real name, the adoration in their eyes stayed the same, and they pleaded with her to come back and sail with them again. Even Smee, Hook's first mate and most loyal sailor complained, "The captain has been a miserable bother to work for since you've left. He's always cranky and barking orders. We understood of course, but still, it's been a hard year." Hook had looked down sheepishly as they complained openly about his grumpy behavior since her disappearance, knowing they were correct to complain since it wasn't in his normal character to react so negatively in most situations.

Robyn had simply kissed him on the cheek and said, "Of course I'll come back." Everyone had cheered at that, and then the whistles and cat calls rang out loudly as Hook pulled her tightly to him and kissed her passionately. He'd been waiting to hear what her decision was ever since he'd offered to remain on the land with her if that was her choice.

And now here she is, looking out at the sea, feeling the wind in her hair, and breathing in the salt air. The only consolation is that Midnight still couldn't come along on the ship. But Robyn knows that she's in good hands with Snow and Luke back in their kingdom. Besides, as much as she loves her horse, Robyn had missed this; more than she'd ever admitted to anyone else ever since she'd had to leave the ship. Only Hook knows about how much she'd longed to return to him and his ship on the ocean, but had refrained for fear of bringing danger with her.

His hand on her waist pulls her attention away from admiring the clear water before her. Turning her head to look up at him, she smiles and says, "It looks like we're ready."

"So it does." He grins and presses a kiss to her forehead before asking, "Well Love, where do you think we should go?"

She shrugs, and says, "For the first time in a long time I don't really feel like I have a care in the world. I'm not used to going anywhere without a set reason."

Hook nods, and then says, "Well, I will suggest Neverland. I know Pan won't be there anymore, having returned to his father and Belle, but the lost boys will still be there for some time, and I owe them a visit since I neglected to go anywhere near there in the past year."

Robyn nods and says, "That sounds nice." Hook nods again, and then Robyn jumps a little as she feels his hook slip down and find that pressure point at her hips. Grinning while humming at the sensation it sends through her system, she grips his arm and says, "James, perhaps you should tell the rest of the crew where we're going before you start this."

Smirking at her, he says, "Maybe. I'm rather enjoying myself though Love."

She laughs, and manages to turn around and face him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she says softly, "We have all the time in the world for you to be as amazingly seductive as you want, and I will gladly give in eventually."

Raising an eyebrow, he asks teasingly, "Eventually?"

Robyn grins again and says, "If you do recall, I did enjoy not making it easy."

Hook grins back and says, "I do recall something like that Love."

She laughs again, and says, "But… first, let's get this ship moving."

Hook nods down at her, but leans in closer and presses his lips to hers in a kiss. And even while she is eager to set sail again with Hook and the crew on his ship, she tilts her head to the side so he can deepen the kiss as much as he wants for however long he wants.

When he finally pulls back from her, he smiles at her dreamy expression; her closed eyes and her flushed cheeks. Reaching up to trace her face, he says softly, "Aye Love, let's cast off." Looking up over her head, he shouts, "Alright men! We have our heading! Set sail for Neverland!" The crew shouts a cry of joy and immediately starts scrambling around to get the ship moved off into the ocean.

Robyn sighs and says, "I really have missed this."

Hook nods with a grin and says, "Aye Love, but you'll never have to miss it again. We're gonna hold onto you tight this time."

She laughs at that, and then presses her lips to his quickly before shifting out of his way so he can get to the wheel. With the sun high in the sky and the wind in their sails, they raise anchor and move on their way out of the dock and towards the horizon. And Robyn can't help but smile out at everything. After all her time fighting to keep everyone safe, to keep everyone as happy as she could, it seems that now is finally her time to enjoy some of that herself.

And with Hook by her side, she intends to soak it in and take it to the fullest, wherever this ship may take her.

* * *

And that's the end of the story of Red Robyn Hood. I know this chapter was kind of short, but I just wanted to wrap it up and give a little explanation of what happens after the battle was won.

I really hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


End file.
